


月光-直至死亡

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Other, 亚诺尔隆德日常, 罗德兰大陆风物志
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: Moonlight-Until Death以滚王和白龙配对为前提的故事，当前游戏内容找不出其他更可信的支撑。试图给黑暗之魂寻找较为圆满的故事发展方向，全文涉及黑暗之魂三部曲。
Relationships: Lord Gwyn (Dark Souls) /Seath the Scaleless
Kudos: 7





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚得到力量的君王，登上世界树望见白色少女……

幽儿希卡发现哥哥喜爱站在旧王城的长桥上，她默默地跟着他并肩而立，当幽儿希卡在他身边日久，葛温德林便会怕她寂寞，给她讲那些过去发生的故事，那也是他的哥哥和父亲哄他入睡的故事。

他讲世界的起源，四王的诞生，他讲父亲年轻时候奋斗的事情。

刚刚得到力量的君王，他的第一件事，是爬到世上最高的那棵大树之巅，想要得到启示，俯瞰其向往的一切。彼时君临世界的龙之一族，有着严格的领地意识，世界树正属于其中的最强者，虚空之龙卡斯莫斯。葛温来到树下，知道卡斯莫斯此时并不在巢穴，只有臣服并且守卫龙巢的石像巨兽挡住前路。

葛温学龙语向它们发出命令，巨兽让开了道路，当他一步步地攀登上大树的顶端，也为自己的性命产生过担忧。但站在卡斯莫斯雄伟的银树宫殿里，坐上它的王座，他看到了一切事物在浓雾中清晰显现。他的目光越过飞龙盘旋的世界支柱，歇息或者搏斗的不朽古龙，这宁静而原始的世界，看到了他的族人建造的城镇和密密麻麻如驻孔的人类地下都市，它们都浸泡在黑色水潭里。

这一切足以使他惊叹，但他的目光被巨龙国度的北方吸引了，那里被称作无底鸿沟，世上所有的河流和岩浆在鸿沟里相遇产生不散的浓雾。在无底鸿沟的上方，有一块冰封的土地，葛温长时间盯着那地方看，他最后终于确定，在冰天雪地的世界尽头，站着一位白色少女，她凛冽而奇异的气息，令人根本移不开视线。

君王坐了很长时间，当他终于离开王座，守卫的石像鬼已经怒不可遏，这意味着他不能再爬上世界树看少女一眼。

君王手下多怪奇人士，在他苦闷的时候，探险之神格里夫主动请缨寻找白色少女，他披上了丰饶与恩惠的女神艾莲弗瑞嘉祝福过的斗篷，佩戴无名冶炼之神所造的宝剑，光之神葛温赠与他最快的马。旅途遥远可怖，格里夫来到遍布诅咒剧毒的冰霜之地，坐在颓朽世界尽头的少女对他带来的珍宝礼物不屑一顾，她说：“用你的宝物贿赂其他龙类吧，好让他们放你一马。”

她又对受祝福的项链说：“她能保护你行走猛毒之地，却无法驱散我心中痛苦。”

她听到了君王写在卷轴中的深情，却劝说格里夫离开，因为无底鸿沟即将吞噬冰川。

最后，探险之神拔出宝剑，横在少女脖颈上，用可怖的语调吓唬她，宝剑里头带着滋滋作响的雷光。

少女起初嚣张大笑，不知道出于何等想法，她带着嘲弄的口吻同意道：“这真有意思，我愿和你们在六天后的灵树森林会面。”

完成使命的格里夫兴高采烈地回到众王的栖息地，葛温就在半路上等他。格里夫见到王立即下马，牵着缰绳告诉他六天后去灵树森林。但君王仍旧觉得，六天已是酷刑，对他而言度日如年。

六天后清晨，他依约来到森林，见到的是被挖去眼睛，折断羽翼，没有双腿的苍白魔龙，竟有在云端上看到的相同光芒，而诅咒与悲哀缠绕的漩涡，刺痛了王者的心。

魔龙懂得人类语言，王者也擅长编织龙语，君主尊贵的气度和强大的力量让白龙庆幸自己答应了探险之神的强横请求。当他们交换了戒指和羽毛，一场为复仇而生的命定结合就此展开。


	2. 孩子们

一、

王城总是建在微醺旖旎的天气里，是出于葛温大王的喜好。大王在世界建立之初便已存在，并将万时长存，他带领精通战斗的长子与治愈的长女,集结众骑士，参与了讨伐古龙的战争，夺得世界后，盟友们分道扬镳，各行其道。只有那位出卖古龙，助诸神获得世界的根源——背叛者白龙希斯分得葛温最多的王魂，选择留在王都顶峰的封地，在那里度过他饱受厌恶和非议的一生。

即便在后世也总会有研究者故意忽略，白龙希斯无疑是曾统治这个世界的最古老物种的一员，血统纯正的古龙，比初火的诞生更为悠久。他是其中最可悲的畸形，没有古龙的不朽鳞片，通体洁白晶莹，在葛温大王初次见到他的时候，白龙希斯已是疯癫——他非但无法不朽，易损的身体还给他带来了贫乏的战斗力，他在无穷多岁月的摧残中完全变成了一个可怜的怨恨集合体。希斯恨同族入骨，但在古龙统治的世界，他根本无力反抗。此时，最初之神葛温获得代表光明的王魂，初火中诞生了四位王，他们正想与古龙夺取上层世界而无从下手。葛温成为发现了希斯并且帮助他的第一个人，这条伤痕累累的龙族异类出卖给他们古龙的秘密，藉由希斯的背叛，四王与不朽古龙开战，最终灭绝龙类。

此时世界刚刚开辟，混一宇内需要一位真正的伟人，幸运的是，葛温大王正是这样的人，他天生相貌非凡，深谋远虑，富有王者的决心和气魄，同时也付出了巨大的代价。

人类文明从地下兴起，葛温大王与其族人来到时间不再流动的罗德兰，他们驱使野兽、奴役巨人、运用神力，建造了伟大的神王都城亚诺尔隆德。在战后决议之初，希斯小心翼翼地与大王立下协定，他要索取战后丰厚的回报：与世隔绝的环境和追寻不朽的自由。大王封他为公爵，慷慨地给予王魂，在王城最高处的尊位为他修建书库，同时划下无边无际的森林供他使用。这在灰雾时期是不可想象的，处境的转变似乎治愈了白龙的精神疾病，他的理性对维护王国的统治大有裨益。希斯本是正统魔法的始祖，留下了难以计数的资料和文献，一部分散落到人间，便形成人类魔法体系。

葛温大王在分享王魂时，曾无意间提出要和他共治这时代，被希斯斥责他简直疯了。白龙自知在王城的地位，背叛者的身份招来罗德兰上下的敌意和不满，在继同族的虐待后，他又遭到葛温神族内部因非我族类产生的排斥。书库修建之初白龙发出反对的声音，他喜欢僻静的黑森林多于尔虞我诈的王城。他还深入地下墓穴为居所选址，此地是墓王尼特及其属下死者的乐园，白龙实在受不了这群大骷髅头脑简单的欢乐气氛。因此他被尼特评价为呆板无趣，而且在战斗方面非常无能。

虽然尼特这家伙数千年来不踏出棺材一步，等着有人为他献上死者眼眸，但他有着超然的态度和乐天的性格，钟爱研究秘法，白龙希斯并不讨厌他。

尽管葛温大王总是赞美他的智慧理应屹立罗德兰之巅，书库完工后，这位臭名昭著的魔法师仍旧十分多疑地质问他：“这么做难道是为了监视余？”

“为了履行我们之间的约定，本王答应保护你。”

“保护你们的敌人，一条比神族更加古老和强大的龙？”希斯嘲弄地大笑，“这是你私自决定的，余才没有要求过。请记得，葛温，我们只不过是相互利用的关系。”

白龙对于葛温王朝的功绩不容否定，出于气质问题，他大多数时间使用的手段是恐怖，人人都说白龙公爵有一千只眼睛，他的特殊侍奉者六眼传道士遍布罗德兰，他们是群意志完全被希斯吞噬的奴仆，受到魔法改造，能够看穿过去和未来。导致在罗德兰，即使上层贵族也会因为私下失言而惶惶不得终日，普通民众和迟钝的巨人更是畏惧他。希斯的第二件重要的贡献则在于，他为罗德兰大陆及后续的世界带来了月光。

月光是龙特有的力量，而希斯的存在，本身便是月光。月之力出现在他的各类作品中，但希斯最为得意的作品与月光无关。他和葛温大王的第一个孩子是最完美的新生命，半龙半神的少女普莉希拉，结合了龙和神族的所有优点于一身。

葛温大王已逝原配诞下的一对儿女与大王一同组成了神族信仰的根基，长子本是最理想的继承者，但他的光辉无益于弥补他和父亲时时的意见分歧，更成为纷争的导火索。恰好，二女儿普莉希拉生于猎龙战争，成长于和平年代，在这个节点，她极受葛温大王的宠爱，无论在哪里，葛温都会带着这个小女孩，让她观察和学习为君之道，甚至带去训练场，教授武艺方面的知识。少女的相貌另诸神不安，对此最热心的莫过于王国的贵族和葛温的老战友。贵族们大都依附太阳公主——治愈的女神葛温艾薇雅。但这次他们步子迈得太大，结果被纷纷解职，葛温艾薇雅的出嫁事宜也被提上了日程。

本以为风波就此平息，但王城始终未能对这个无辜又可人的少女表露善意，孩子们同样恐惧她，一次因为他们嘲笑普莉希拉是怪物和耻辱，而被普莉希拉出手打伤，那些伤口再也未能愈合。

葛温大王不得出面声明，朝中任何人不得提及普莉希拉的身世，否则会被处以流放。然后他带着普莉希拉前往诸神之地索尔隆德，想要在那里为女儿找到庇护所。在父女隐姓埋名的旅程中，少女爆发出了她与生俱来的天赋——夺魂弑神的能力，这份迟早被揭露的天赋由于索尔隆德诸神的干预被摆放到了台面上。尽管葛温大王对普莉希拉的偏爱毫不动摇，但他还未回到王城，御前议会便以充足的理由准备处置少女，仿佛她已对神之一族造成了多么巨大的伤害。

白龙公爵得知事发后陷入狂怒，他一直在恶毒诅咒白教的诸神和王城的落井下石者，公爵书库里回荡着疯狂的吟唱和凄厉的尖叫。他们想要谋杀他唯一的女儿，希斯绝不能亲眼看着他们动手。

在三天后的大圣堂，葛温大王还未归来，一个非常陌生的人物出现在了大圣堂，那天正值诸臣热议大王将带着被诸神拒绝的女儿归来，而那孩子可疑的长着龙的尾巴鳞片，通体纯白的毛发，生来具有弑神力量。许多人称她是禁忌之种，但又不敢下定论，只能暗自纳闷。

这一天，四骑士守卫的王座跟前，来了一位有着相同白发的人，看上去是一位弱不禁风的女士，和守护图书馆的女贤者塑像非常相似，给人冷静而睿智的印象，声音比想象中低沉。他的出现让群臣好似一阵痉挛，尽管他身份尊贵，从未染指世俗，但人们一眼能看出这便是公爵白龙希斯。因为过度追求深奥的知识，希斯有严重的视力障碍，白布遮蔽的双眼自然也看不清楚瞳色是否和普莉希拉的纯金一致。他的朴素长袍闪耀着洁白的光芒，光滑无鳞的皮肤流动着梦幻色彩，诚然，他有着非人的美丽。

“余一直很想和各位谈谈半龙，普莉希拉的事情。”他拖着如歌的长腔说。

这竟然是那条无鳞的魔龙，丑陋的背叛者。他非常沉静又慢腾腾地说道：“承蒙诸位在座，余有一个主意，或许能除去诸位的烦恼。”

他的话语中完全没有表明与半龙的血缘关系，于是人们只好怀着对公爵的恭敬和猜疑听他说下去。

“大王对新生女儿的偏爱不会改变，余连日详思，认为强留半龙并不可行。此时众卿应当恳请远离人世的禁忌者之母蓓尔嘉降临，以此稳定诸神之位，避免再度挑起事端。”希斯向他们如此宣称，大臣像中了魔法似的欣然接受了希斯的提议，喜好秘闻的大众同时又有些别扭的惋惜：他为何说话如此自然，没有如传说中那样情绪化，看上去也不是普莉希拉的生母。

葛温大王回城后愤怒地直奔公爵图书馆，他那莽撞的态势被六眼传道士尽收眼底，白龙正在他的宏伟住处书写卷轴，大王进来对他怒吼：“你会后悔的，朕绝不会原谅你！”

“先消消气，此时余需要蓓尔嘉和她的能耐，将普莉希拉交由她抚养。”

“我不能忍受让女儿与她手下的扭曲之物为伍，过上浑浑噩噩的悲惨人生。”

“普莉希拉已成为众矢之的，你要眼看她失去容身之所吗？”

“可笑，吾乃众神之神，竟然不能为爱女谋得一席之地。”

“余的造物能让世间惊慌也在情理之中，但是神族容不下她，你又能如何？”

“我只有给她继承人的王座，培养她成为令诸神诚惶诚恐的女王。”

“你在做一件蠢事，葛温，她只是件实验品。”

光之王大吃一惊，“希斯，不要当着孩子的面说。”他立即把东张西望的普莉希拉抱到自己膝盖上。

“余所做的一切都是为了研究。”白龙放下笔，他有一双还算优美的，完全不似龙族的手，抚摸了半龙少女的头发，“但是普莉希拉，余为你拥有那种力量而骄傲。”

希斯赠予了她避免任何事物侵害的透明魔法。葛温大王借助蓓尔嘉教派古老的绘画技艺，用自己的血创造了一个全新的世界。而人们所知的只有普莉希拉跟随教母蓓尔嘉离去。神王的女儿拥有弑神的力量，他不得不将她隐藏起来，葛温的王魂之血过于鲜活，熊熊燃烧，可是画出的世界不尽如人意。当庇护所因为长期缺乏力量腐败变质，黑暗灵魂之血成为了这座方舟更合适的颜料。

绘画世界因为没有初火滋润而冰冷异常，葛温将她带给蓓尔嘉的时候，女孩哈着白气缩在他的身边。“爸爸，我们什么时候才会到啊。”

“已经到了。”葛温大王一只手放在女孩肩上，让她抬头看看教堂，“小普莉希拉，从现在开始，你要忘记你曾见过的人，不要跟任何人提起我是你的父亲，这儿才是你的家。”

她呆呆地看着葛温，生怕他会离开，但女孩不乏勇气，“好的，我保证不会提。”

“要和家人好好相处——”葛温感觉到那只小手在他的手中哆嗦了一下。

“我一定会努力……”女孩努了努嘴，忽闪忽闪的眼睛看着别处，此时葛温蹲下身注视女儿，她立即憋不住了，扎进父亲怀里大哭，从来没有这么伤心过。

这让光之王也难过了起来，他紧紧抱住泪水流成小河的女儿，喊着她的名字，“我的小普莉希拉……真是个笨蛋，八岁的女孩不需要努力，只需要被爱就好了，我们一直都会保护你。”

二、

希斯搜集世间所有的书籍，其中有大胆和超出常理的知识，还有他在探索永生之路上四处碰壁偶然得出的成果，他对许多事物都有浓厚的兴趣，而且活得极其漫长，因此也得到了不菲的成就。希斯被所有人称作背叛者，但他热衷于铲除同族的事业，并从葛温的战后行动中攫取到丰厚的胜利果实。战败的不朽古龙下场十分凄惨，它们或是处于生不如死的状态，或是被众神收押，关在牢笼里到天长日久。神族开始驯化古龙的后裔，一些没能成龙的亚种被希斯研究，而亲缘稍远、繁衍最多的蛇人被他充作奴隶，为葛温王朝效命。

希斯对龙兴趣缺缺，他承认龙鳞无法在自己身上长出，不过他的女儿并没有和他一样无鳞的缺陷。那个时代不乏可做研究的龙，战争后尚残存四只血统纯正的古龙，但在希斯晚年的时候，他是罗德兰最后在世的不朽古龙。

很久之后，火之时代他们第二个孩子诞生，是个畸形的死婴：鳞片尾巴，长着布满血丝的翅膀，心脏还有一个大洞。希斯称它是个血统劣化的残缺产物，既没有起名也没有埋葬。不久王城失踪了一个家世显赫的贵族女孩，葛温大王问罪于五指河的男爵夫人，认为她领地的暴民撕碎了女孩，此事在男爵夫人的负罪上吊中平息。

普莉希拉事件在大王身上埋下了对同族积怨的种子，葛温大王从来都不是个昏庸的君主，可一旦裁决牵扯到白龙，他往往不够公正。

猎龙战争战功赫赫被封为元帅的哈维尔，是葛温大王最可靠的战友；还有火之时代与葛温为友的谋士：世界大蛇芙拉姆特，他们最为憎恶白龙希斯。

哈维尔元帅受人爱戴，是重甲战士们的信仰化身，他不仅上书弹劾希斯，还公开向战士们传授对抗魔法的奇迹，这不足以列为罪状，只是招致了希斯的记恨。希斯虽在建国之初意图离开王城，但他再没动过这个念想。他从降生起一度失去安身之所，而后将生命扎根在王城，他气量狭小，冷漠又残忍，葛温容忍这是他为龙的脾性，至于战友进言想当清君侧的忠义之臣，他采取了冷却处理。

一天， 哈维尔再次无法忍受希斯派人掳走流民当做实验材料，其中还包括一位照料和引导他们的白教圣女，他要求追查这只野兽的邪恶行径，并且有人提出见到公爵图书馆有食腐生物盘踞，在后山发现了人类遗骸。  
倾听完哈维尔集团的控诉后，葛温大王在座上若有所思，“看来爱卿与公爵之间存在很深的误解。”葛温面向一扇门说道：“出来吧，希斯，你比元帅早到，为何看到他便躲了起来。”

“大王，余一直在门后等您叫我来着。”希斯本人走到桌前落座，他戴上了遮蔽眼睛的藩王冠冕，而哈维尔一看到他那异类的模样便嗤之以鼻。

他的身子过于纤细而比例失调，下身是无害的纯白触须和混在其中一条过于肥软的尾巴。希斯还带来了他的耳目，身着重甲的狂信徒在公爵身后列成一排。

“你怎么也在荣誉厅？”哈维尔气势汹汹，摘了头盔，元帅孔武有力的脸更令人信服，“知晓我今日觐见的只有一个人，是他差遣你来的，我全明白了。”

白龙素来知道，无论战争时期还是和平年代，荣誉厅都是他们武斗派们专用的集会场所，哈维尔更是时常不加掩饰地宣称：“至少在荣誉厅，我们不必忍受跟那个娘娘腔一同共事。”

希斯今日显然是有备而来，他的声音过于悠长，不是由于模拟人声，而是为龙的特质，“请不要紧张，元帅。余盼着和您见一面呢，因为余正想开诚布公地了解事情的前因后果。”

“我跟一条恶毒的爬虫没什么好说的，我是一名战士，战士的风度和荣耀就是在战场上解决问题。你可以派一个堂堂正正的战士与我决斗谈判，尽管你是个可耻的叛徒，我也会奉陪。”

“这样可不妙，元帅，您是世间战士中最魁梧的一位，找到和你匹敌的战士并不容易，粗鄙如余只能想到一位，您想与大王比试武艺吗？”他不紧不慢地说着，因为身体原因看不出他的情绪，但语气里分明带有炫耀之意。

“大放厥词，陛下岂会受尔等小人驱策。你自知麾下并无高手，只配和怪物为伍。”哈维尔驳斥。

“吾友，内斗乃王室大忌，我岂能坐视不理。”葛温大王调解道，“两位皆是我的左膀右臂，亚诺尔隆德的重臣，更应当互相理解，冰释前嫌才对。”

“陛下，您此话不无道理，但您可知道白龙私下在做何等肮脏龌龊的勾当，杀害多少无辜臣民。背叛者本性难移，我请求彻底搜查公爵图书馆，将真相公诸于世。”

“这绝不可能……”希斯轻声说了句。

“吾友，你无法容忍身为异类的白龙公爵，但若没有公爵相助，王城的开创该是一片渺茫，你我如今还身在蛮荒灰雾时代。”葛温向他劝阻道。

“陛下，你我相识多年，您认为我是无法容忍他的身份？”哈维尔激动起来，“大错特错，使我无法容忍的是他的所作所为，难道这残忍剿灭同族的恶龙会回心转意，心悦诚服地效命亚诺尔隆德？您应当睁大眼睛看看，他将圣女、孩子、妇孺作为实验品，涂炭生灵只为了满足他那永生的私心。此事我已追查多年，没有什么能抵得上我对白龙的厌恶和了解程度。”

“您是位可敬的英雄，哈维尔元帅。”希斯用早已准备好的谦恭辞令打断了他，“神族中也鲜有和您比肩的人物，但是余生来无鳞，受尽欺侮，性格也变得和面目一样丑陋，这样的余有自知之明，不配与英雄一同生活在亚诺尔隆德。”

“希斯，不准这么说话，在亚诺尔隆德谁敢对你不敬？”葛温大王转向他的战友，“你并不知情，我的朋友，诸神中没人能比得上希斯的智慧，他只是急于求成，过往的经历使他不安。这引发了一些道德上的不理解，但你要知道，龙难以融入正常社会，更何况希斯秉性高傲。他忠于王室，你应该明白这一点。”

“我明白了，陛下，”哈维尔大声说道，“您在为他辩护，只因他是一条无比悲惨的龙，除了亚诺尔隆德无处可去，您总是这么好心。但不会一直平静下去的，公爵的道路是一条毁灭的道路。”

哈维尔第一次为自己的愚蠢感到羞愧，他不应该这样煞有介事地深入谈论一个他看不起的人。这时候白龙正用他那对遮住的眼眸打量战士，因为诅咒，他的一举一动总是透着阴森。

“可敬的战士，”他忽然轻轻地说，“你未免把余想得太周到了，也太好了，实际上余的确很坏，而且十分明白这些事的残酷之处。余心地不好，做事太绝，挑圣女下手是因为余讨厌白教。”

“你为何突然承认？”哈维尔觉得古怪，“既然陛下为你开罪，那么我只要求你许诺不再做伤天害理之事……”

“许诺？不，元帅大人，余今天来不是为了向您许诺任何事的。”希斯心平气和地打断了对方的话，他那无忧无虑的口气，总是让人感到寒冷，“余现在知道了，元帅大人，在您面前余一无是处，只会拖大王的后腿，您只信奉龙牙创造的功绩，而瞧不起我。”他的口气变了变，失去了一贯的认真坚持，“可我偏偏独断专行，在龙之一族，我不仁不义，在诸神看来，我残忍无情，我这么做只是为了开心。”

“你完全没有反省之意！”哈维尔几乎怒火中烧。

“说真的，我对王国毫无兴趣，不过想杀几个圣女玩玩，如果你不打搅我的话……但你对我异常不满，甚至劝说大王除掉我这个龙族遗祸，似乎没能如你所愿呢。”

“希斯，你今天话太多了。”葛温王制止道。

“让我说完吧，大王，”他轻柔地说着站起身，朝哈维尔伸出了一只手，“作为谈判时向余不敬的代价，元帅大人也要按照宫廷礼仪吻一下余的手。就这么着吧，为了防止流血，元帅大人最看不得别人流血了，我们的不和就用吻来扯平。”

这不是一时兴起的玩笑，而是早有预谋的侮辱，哈维尔捶了一记桌子，“凶手！今后我绝不会轻饶你！”

白龙发出一阵爽朗的笑声，听起来那么诡异，“你当真要和大王比武吗，不知道到时候余会笑成什么样子。”

“给我滚出荣誉厅！厚颜无耻的婊子。”

“你这样说话有失身份，你是上位神还是莽夫？”

某种异常邪恶的表情从他那半张脸上一闪而过，他正一动不动地与哈维尔死死对峙，对此情况，哈维尔瞧了一眼他的老友，葛温脸色也很坏，似乎没想到会出现这种僵局。他咳嗽了下，跟平时一样小声朝战友催促：“只不过是吻他的手一下，哈维尔，你在磨蹭些什么？”

正值气头上的哈维尔对老友使的眼色视若无睹，而且更为气愤，眼见葛温的银骑士拦在两旁，哈维尔的手指在铁铸桌面上留下深深的凹痕，他站起来大吼：“白龙希斯，只要你在厅里的一日，我就永不踏入，直到我狠狠地揍你一顿，狠狠地揍！”

他将双手扭绞得咯吱作响，带着无上的威仪走出荣誉厅，身后尾随着与会的同侪。

哈维尔元帅的这番话有所保留，没有多大意义，因为白龙是从不造访皇宫的。但在建国日的宴会上又发生了一场著名嘴仗，最后被看得头痛发作的葛温摔杯制止，将两方处以禁足思过。休战的日子里，崇敬希斯的学者们和侍奉哈维尔的圣骑士在城内展开声势浩大的辩论，并且得意地引用建国日两位偶像的精彩言论。不论是希斯的残忍狡诈，还是哈维尔的忘恩负义，都成了王城居民们津津乐道的谈资，信徒们相互攻讦诋毁，维护各自的信仰对象，这场战争打了几千年还没有休止。魔法师和圣职素来不和，急于打压和迫害对方，从他们的起源开始就这样。

过了一段时间，葛温大王征战矮人，着手建立环印城。哈维尔大帅执掌王城军队权，某时某刻有大王留在王城的亲信刺探到了哈维尔谋反的消息。一开始不过是捕风捉影，后来一次早会的时候，有人谈到葛温大王建造环印城数年未归，哈维尔元帅指着太阳长男说：“不必担心，我们将会有一位更好的国王。”

据说这句话被个别有心的人听到，一时间流传甚广。而后一天夜里，王之先锋收到密令，带队在元帅的住处搜出了专司弑神的邪教武器。哈维尔的政治生涯就此落幕。人们至今仍在猜测这名硕果累累的战将怎么可能会起谋反的念头，何况又被轻易识破，有人谈到了白龙希斯，这个话题很快一拍两散，史实上对此事的记载也模糊不清、自相矛盾。

哈维尔被判处终生监禁，由白龙希斯建造监视塔，然而一位勇猛的战士此时主动站出来为主神冒名顶罪，哈维尔被他的追随者们连夜护送出城，他肯定仍想反扑，但被担忧他安危的人制止。岁月荏苒，监视塔早已破败，顶罪的战士虽化为活尸，但仍未忘却对主神的承诺，即使有机会也拒绝离开囚笼。哈维尔自此过上流放的生活，在边境和银骑士逃兵成为了朋友。

葛温选择囚禁他最忠诚的战友，但不久之后，初火迎来变数，他将会需要所有可以依靠的力量。

在老魔女的观察中，初火开始有了熄灭的迹象。墓王尼特是大王的拥护者之一，守卫着消亡诸神的坟场，他找出了能使初火旺盛的秘法：初火以灵魂作为燃料。这给正在繁荣的王国带来了危机，老魔女前往地底深处建立国都伊扎里斯，开始着手研究新的生命力量取代初火。

葛温曾去希斯处寻求初火的延续良方。哪知这条龙对初火兴趣不大：“余岂是尔等卑贱种族，火之时代的存亡影响不了余的生存，火给予尔等灵魂，而今又想收回。而余身为古龙，不仅没有灵魂，更没有火焰。”

“希斯，你对灵魂的看法绝对没有这么浅薄，火之时代同样是魔法的时代，而我的王魂也可为你所用。”光之王的王魂，是初火中最强大的一块。没想到希斯没有犹豫便拒绝了。

“余不是你那群蠢笨情妇，能轻易被花言巧语欺骗。余追求不朽而无暇他顾，更不会关心初火的事业。”

希斯显然清楚火对龙族来说可有可无，另外，他对葛温大王的许多风流事露出漠不关心的态度。大王在外最著名的私生孩子出自一位边境守城伯爵的女儿，孩子被命名为费莲诺尔，意为太阳王的子嗣，象征荣耀而起的名字反而为她带来了不幸。

起初，大王十分宠爱她，这种宠爱只敢在王城之外。大王为控制阴郁衰弱的第四王魂建立环印城，将费莲诺尔公主留在此地看守矮人王。比武大会中胜出的贵族少女茜拉为公主而战，被选拔为环印城公主的骑士。而在火之时代出生的古龙一族，受到诸神的培养，虽然古龙一族多是安静温顺的，但希斯擅长挑选忠心而好动的小龙，米狄尔便是其中一个。被主人背叛，利用殆尽，是这些小龙生来的命运。

费莲诺尔公主高贵圣洁，拥有来自大王的神力，但她毕竟是个少女，并不了解自己的命运。火终会熄灭，直到世界尽头，沧海桑田，少女仍旧守护着和父亲的约定：坚守环印城，她也一直坚信葛温大王会来接她回家，却不知道那个人早已逝去不在。

王城里又在复发接二连三的失踪事件，这些失踪者无一例外都是具有神族尊贵血脉的处女，这是最阴暗的秘密。贵族们请来技术高超的矮人刺客查探全都石沉大海，都城守备队长为此被免职，据说这位银骑士已经十分接近真相，好在失踪事件过一两年没有了后续受害者，王城也暂时回归平静。

白龙常年幽居图书馆最顶层的宽阔住处，但若想行走于错综复杂的图书馆，他必须化为人形姿态，希斯独自设计了精巧而复杂的机关密道，在后山藏有秘密花园。

女孩们的尖叫实在令他心烦，后来她们没力气了，安静地待在地底的囚牢中，相互拥抱着取暖。第一个女孩到来的时候，她花光了希斯的所有业余时间，为此和葛温大王产生不和。希斯总是在叙说他的研究：月光、结晶、永生的魔法，而大王执着于光明、初火、千秋伟业，他们往往只有在淬炼魔法武器方面，才会退一步产生共同的谈资。

希斯网罗受害者并不轻松，这其中当然要顾虑到葛温大王的态度，他很少对此视而不见听而不闻。希斯有他的手段，他不缺志愿者。

当被献上的女孩认出白龙公爵后，她一个劲的求救，希斯只顾在卷轴上做着笔记，他看了一眼小小的神族猎物，少有地开口了：“你那是什么眼神，余并不会吃了你，余也不是色情狂。你这不受期待的孩子，一定会喜欢你的新模样的。”

恫吓一个无辜女孩不是希斯常做的事情，他根本不擅长交流，他与用药物和魔法驯服的野兽为伍，和信徒精神进行联结让他不用双眼去阅读，只需读取亲卫队的大脑。


	3. 白环

一、

亚诺尔隆德新的王室成员，小王子出生于王城鼎盛时期，他天生孱弱，在白龙希斯的实验室里呱呱坠地，不见光明。小王子康复的那一天，由太阳长子领着他走出书库大门，到亚诺尔隆德参加他的命名日典礼。大王给他赐名葛温德林，正式接纳他为王族的一员，幸运的是人们对这个怕羞又畸形的孩子没有过多异议，巅峰的亚城宽容迎接一位新诞生的王族。

当时亚诺尔隆德正沉浸在火之时代初期的荣光当中，葛温大王选出一个光辉灿烂的团体来守护王族:王下四骑士。他们是选拔出来的武艺最为精湛的骑士，要么是猎龙战争时期卓越的功臣，要么是后起之秀，均对葛温大王带有绝不动摇的忠诚。

在筛选骑士的过程中，葛温大王剔除了一位强大却残忍的骑士，只因他的凶狠。但刽子手斯摩的骑士生涯并未因此变得惨淡，他受到了白龙公爵的赏识，一度成为足不出户的公爵在王城的代理人。

太阳长子、大王的继承人因为隐秘因素未能在历史上留下姓名，他是前王后的孩子，也是象征太阳的主神，又是猎龙战神，战斗技艺上不输父亲，在同一时代甚至比当父亲的更为耀眼，而且广受爱戴。在长子年轻的时候，他便拥有众多信徒，对他顶礼膜拜的不仅有人类，也有神族，长子尤其关爱平民，也是流浪骑士和孤儿们的福神。这位美好的善神对他先天不足的异类王弟温柔以待，陪伴葛温德林度过了珍贵的童年时光。

无名长子亲近穷人，他不像葛温大王一样举行王家巡游，威慑其他种族，以稳固天下。他是真心实意地热爱生灵，他创立太阳神教将大王的奇迹传授给坚韧不拔的信徒，教会他们自保的能力，并用信仰引导他们帮助他人，向弱者施与援手，在那个由诸神统治的火之时代，以及随后的黑暗时代来临的时候，人类就这么挺了过来。

藉由与葛温密谋，希斯驱逐了天生美貌的宠爱女神菲娜，她的信仰也一并在王城销声匿迹，转移到了大陆不知名的角落。很长一段时间，罗德兰单单信仰治愈的女神葛温艾薇雅，贵族环绕着她，她神圣的光辉让人类趋之若鹜，向她的圣女寻求伤病的治疗良方。

葛温德林在这样受尽父、兄、姊三方保护的状况下长大，跟兄长和姐姐相比，他体型弱小，性格也很卑怯。长子继承了大王的灰发，而葛温德林又是白发，胳膊细瘦，总是哭泣。刚来的时候，他完全不会走路，只能像婴儿那样爬行，令人担心他是否能活下去。众所周知葛温是举世无双的战士，而继承了葛温之名的幼子如此弱小，好不容易才能勉强借助畸形的双腿站立起来。

那天，葛温德林照旧跟随大王特别指派的祭司学习草药知识，在祈祷中度过一天，他的兄长来到花园里对祭司说了些什么，女祭司立刻散去。兄长告诉葛温德林，父王要他去见有个人，不过兄长答应会陪着他的。

他们来到公爵图书馆，幼年的葛温德林死活不愿意踏入，进门以后他又缠着哥哥问：“你有没有听到女孩子的哭泣声？”长男摇了摇头，安慰他不要多想，公爵图书馆是王城知识之源，要想使用必须拿到大王或公爵的特许状。以美学见长，好逸恶劳的贵族对希斯并不友善，而王城的学者们中间则兴起了膜拜希斯的热潮，他们拿特许状向彼此炫耀，葛温因此和希斯商量在图书馆设置开放区域。在亚诺尔隆德之外，同样有学者慕名前来瞻仰，只要远远看一眼这座罗德兰最顶峰的建筑就已满足。他们中有些狂热的知识信徒，对成为白龙的实验品深感荣幸……

下层工人和平民亦有人向往希斯那些秘而不宣的冶炼技术，他们使用了最为直接的方法：偷窃，据说至今未有一人成功。

希斯在图书馆的顶层等候他们，他有八翼，身形和灵庙差不多庞大。“过来，德林，”长子对他说：“别害怕，这是公爵希斯，他是父王最信任的人。”

葛温德林双手合十低头行礼，希斯伸出一只苍白大手，将他抓到眼前，葛温德林忍住没有发出尖叫，因为他知道哥哥还在这儿。他被抓到希斯的面前，这让他体验到强烈的恐惧，一道奇特的光芒包围住他，公爵正在以特殊的方式审视。图书馆建在火之时代整个罗德兰大陆的最高点，甚至比王庭稍高，在窗子落下的充沛阳光中，葛温德林也看清了无鳞古龙的全貌。

希斯有两排利齿和独特的分叉舌头，四对极端绚烂的透明蝉翼，和他无鳞的身体一样，白得泛出月色光芒。他长得甚为怪异，冰蓝色羽毛点缀以及下身柔软的触须与普遍认知中的古龙毫无相似之处，头顶则是竖长独角和一对华丽的叶片状头冠，透明长须如飘带般飞舞，而龙类特有的清澈竖瞳，从他脸上完全消失了。

“所以这就是葛温要余用心体谅的小害虫？”希斯对一旁的长子说道，“可真够麻烦的，他太弱了。”

“感谢您的庇佑，王弟如今身体健康，”一束阳光刚好落在长子的圆形饰物上，照得地面上金光闪闪。“我没记错的话，父王希望您发掘他的才能。”

“是的。”希斯回答，“余看到他苍白的眼睛就火大，但这弯眉骨、眼间距、细长鼻子、少见的突出长骨，毫无疑问他是你父亲的种。”

“德林的头发，染上的是您的颜色，还有他的小腿……”长子缓缓说道，这时候希斯停止审视，将葛温德林放到地上，那孩子上气不接下气，急忙跑到哥哥身边躲藏。

葛温德林还不太明白他们在说什么，他对过去公爵图书馆的记忆更加笼统，他只记得图书馆里似乎有蝴蝶一类的东西。

“你父王已经同余争吵过了，余说过了对德林用的都是最普通的药，对他而言只有好处没有坏处，当然余明白让葛温在他孩子的事情上妥协是不可能的，但这个领域不得不说你们真是一无所知。”希斯充满蔑视地碎碎念着。

“公爵，您认为‘普通’的药对于别的种族可一点也不普通，父亲肯定下了很大的决心才将德林交给您教导。”长子笑道，“当然，我很尊敬您和您的知识。”

“你小子才是最没有发言权的一个。”希斯抱着手臂说，“你似乎总在和他对着干，而且你在余手上的代数课程学得太糟糕了。”

“请不要再提那次考试了，亲爱的公爵。”长子对他半是撒娇地说道，“使用雷枪大概不用考虑数学吧，但是德林……我们没法教他剑术或是雷电，一切证明都是行不通的，现在全指望您啦。”

以前没出过这种情况，葛温的孩子都是很有能力的神明，希斯沉思了一阵，他问：“在你们那里的时候，他生过病吗？”

“从来没有，只是他的体质特殊。”

“明白了，剩下的交给余吧。”

长子拉过弟弟的手，葛温德林有了预感，他艰难地抬起脸看着哥哥。“你总是因为恐惧在夜间跑来找我，但我也无能为力，”长子说道：“公爵大人会照料你，而你是个懂事的好孩子。”

葛温德林咬紧牙关鞠了一躬，他无助地瞧着地面，发现在砖石的缝隙里开着一株蓝色的琉璃草。

长子对他露出一个温暖的笑容，“接受公爵大人的教导是我们莫大的荣幸，要听她的话，我会经常来检查的。”

“不！我不想答应。”哥哥走后，留葛温德林一个人的时候他小声嘀咕，有人回应了他的话语。

“余也不情愿，葛温没问余是不是想让你出生，是不是想教你。然而尽管余非常不情愿，还是去做了。”希斯站在巨大的住所中央，他双手交放在腹部，面对葛温德林说道。

当他是龙的时候，葛温德林完全听不懂他的话语，但希斯是半元素半生命体，原本他是不屑化成人形的。

“您为什么要这么说，一直到今天我都在灵庙里祈祷，我并没有犯什么错啊。”葛温德林可怜巴巴的看着他。

“你得反省究竟是哪一点让他们认为没必要听你的意见。”希斯拿起一本厚书，“过来，小王子，浪费时间是可耻的。”

“但我还没有准备好……”他看到希斯伸出一只手，然后一声轰鸣贯穿了他的脑子，葛温德林不由自主地跪到地上，太阳穴突突地跳动，当希斯摆了摆手，不适感又消失了。

“小王子，告诫你一句，余不喜欢麻烦的家伙，我们最好相处顺利点，因为葛温求余改造你，好让你能有点作为。”

“为什么父王要这么做？”

“余和你哥哥都解释得很清楚了，你这小丑八怪，而且蠢得可以。”

葛温德林嘟起嘴，“我明白你们的意思。”

“那就行了，坐这里来。”

葛温德林移动过去，希斯递给他一张试卷，整整一天他就在卷子上指定的地方画符号和小动物。还没到晚饭，他的背开始作痛，他谨慎地问希斯：“画这些有什么用处吗？”

“没有用处，它只能证明你画得很不错。”希斯这样回答，他指示仆人将做好的卷子拿过来，一页页地仔细翻阅。“画完剩下的你就去休息吧。”

“公爵，这是考验吗？”

“这是检查你的能力。”希斯说道，“你考虑好了吗？”

“考虑？”葛温德林吸了一口气，“您是说我可以不接受？”

“你理解到了，小害虫。”希斯的眼睛为头纱遮住，他的嘴角绽开微笑，“余对你的每一句话都没当耳旁风，而真正的教导开始的时候，余会要求你的绝对服从，否则惩罚将是严苛的，你会被麻醉后脱光一整天晾着，也会和你害怕的生物关在一起，余生气起来可是不择手段的。不过你可以选择拒绝，任何时候你都能主动中止我们的授课关系。”

葛温德林点了点头，用那对淡色的大眼睛注视希斯，过了一小会儿他才说：“那么，您愿意教我吗？”

希斯借助仆人的视野盯住他，忽然莫名其妙地双唇颤抖起来，“我的小害虫，余确实答应了教导你，只要你想学。”

“有期限吗？公爵大人。”

“有，直到余认为你学成以后。”希斯边说边拿起杯子，“不过，你要大胆地提问，余会认真回答。”

二、

晚饭他们与来公爵图书馆汇报的斯摩一同进餐。斯摩壮硕丑陋的体形令葛温德林不安，而且他吃东西的声响大，又爱发出令人齿冷的笑。

“多亏公爵对大王的影响力，大王爱屋及乌，时常选召臣跟随打猎巡游。”

“哼，这算哪门子的重用。”希斯冷冷地说，“一直以来大王不想给余王城实权，意图让余依附他，以后若是大王再派你做无意义的事情，你便以公爵代理人的身份婉言谢绝。至于王城政事，你不必亲自参与，只要懂得去听、去看即可。”

斯摩允诺，他继续讲：“近日从魔女大人的王都近处开始盛行瘟疫，大王忙于安抚，而亚诺尔隆德近郊的大旱已持续两年，愚民们把这归结于公爵您的头上。”

“无稽之谈，大王的骑士们都怎么样了。”

“大王的间谍部队能力出众，而另外两名骑士并没有什么动静，年轻的骑士阿尔特留斯被派遣了一项秘密外交任务。”

“看来葛温的确很需要情报，而且他完全不用借助余的手段。”希斯活动着手指，“是因为余不愿意为他研究初火吗？”

斯摩把公爵给他准备的佳肴吃个精光，临走时他看向葛温德林，这让葛温德林心中充满了愤慨，斯摩还伸出手想把他转过来仔细瞧瞧，“呵呵，这就是大王赫赫有名的二王子吗？”

“够了，他是你将来效命的主君。”希斯打断他，遣走了斯摩，他问葛温德林，“你不喜欢这位胖骑士？”

“他身上的戾气，让我十分警惕，在父王和兄姐身上我不曾感受到负面情绪。”

“葛温德林，”希斯念出他的名字，“你们一族都是光明坦诚的个性，但你务必利用负面情绪，你要看人的本质，然后用上你天然高贵的姿态俯视他们。”

“我会谨记在心。”

葛温德林住在图书塔侧翼的客房里，公爵的巨型书库防御如同山岳，而内部构造精妙绝伦，群山和悬崖做掩护之外，葛温大王还在唯一的入口设下力量封印，以免受邀以外的可疑人潜入其中。显然，建造它的人希望它起保护和示威的作用，并且一直存在到世界末日，在它身上花的心血超过了其他所有建筑物。

第二天是更多的试卷，试题更加离奇难懂，很多与直觉和洞察力有关，希斯告诉他：“这依然是测试，余从未收过魔法学徒，也不打算收，只好测试你天赋的方向。”

葛温德林好几次在填写中睡去，希斯一点也不关心，但他不小心弄花了试卷或者答题态度敷衍，就会被冷嘲热讽地教训一通。

他被关在图书馆做这些无聊题目的时候，总会思念哥哥，哥哥事务繁忙，时常为了散播信仰离开王城，去帮助那些受难的人，而葛温德林则会在圣庙为他祈祷。

接下来的一段日子希斯开始教授他有关生命的知识：神经、肌肉、血液循环以及治疗的手段。其中一些过于深奥，还有一些让他觉得窒息。葛温德林如实表达了这些感受，希斯托着下巴说道：“余似乎对理论讲述得有些入迷了，如果葛温知道余教你解剖和毒药一定会发火的，我们开始下一部分学习吧。”

之后数日，公爵将学习场地搬去室外，他们在围墙顶上练习平衡和施法动作，往下可以看到大王赐给公爵的花园，花园处于背阴处，笼罩着禁忌的气氛，奇形怪状的草木疯长，许多达到了不可思议的高度，看似无序，但能感受到人为的选择。葛温德林不自在地呼吸着新鲜的空气，希斯的教导总是伴随着大量的理论知识。他教他掌握调整呼吸的方式，肺和心脏的运作，还告诉葛温德林如何控制脚下的蛇以及相应的原理。

当他们坐在城墙上，葛温德林听希斯又开始展开讲不相干知识的时候，他看到希斯下身露出的触手，而自己双腿膝盖以下也分别是三条缠绕的蛇，似乎明白了什么事情。

“怎么？你对余的讲解觉得厌烦吗？”

“不……公爵大人，我有个问题想问您，可以吗？”葛温德林把弄着长袍光滑的布料嘟囔着。

“你问吧。”

“任何问题都可以吗？”

“任何问题。”

“公爵大人，您和父王之间是怎么回事？”葛温德林差点被自己脱口而出的鲁莽问题吓晕过去，随之而来的是隆冬一般肃杀的气氛，他哆嗦着低头等待。

“好奇心与痴迷、悔恨、虚假的光明、甜蜜的慰藉。”他郑重地做出回答，“这就是你想要的答案，小丑八怪。余还是想说，胡思乱想对你容量有限的脑袋瓜没有好处，让我们回到基础课程上。”

“对不起，”葛温德林翻开下一页，他不自信地说：“公爵大人，我到底是学魔法的那块料吗？您是不是因为父王才教的我？”

“你当然是。”

葛温德林惊奇地睁大眼睛，“您是说真的吗？”

“余不是测试了么？”希斯不耐烦地说，“站起来，德林，从你提出第一个傻问题起余没有再用人身跟你交谈，你刚刚听到的是龙语。你的魔法资质没有任何问题，以后我们的对话容易多了。”

比起公爵图书馆除了希斯住处以外被书籍塞得满满当当的逼仄环境，后院森林对他而言显然是更自由的研究场。葛温德林跟随他没走多远，视野便被一片晶莹剔透的风光占据，森林的北侧是一个深不见底的洞窟，希斯经常对着这里练习他的魔法成果，导致大半山林都被冰封，遍布透明的巨型结晶。

公爵有过分的强迫症，他将图书馆内部每一处都建造成完美的螺旋对称格局，即便在如此不可控的魔法试验场，他也把结晶和冰柱修剪整齐，为了符合美学。

在一道断崖边，希斯飞了过去，留下葛温德林在结晶地面上不知如何是好，“过来，孩子。”希斯在对面招呼他，“不必担心，我带你来这里，是为了体验魔法，直接走过来即可。”

看着断崖下的万丈深渊，葛温德林浑身冰冷，他开始怀疑白龙的目的。

“不是想学魔法吗？奇怪的小蛇。你这混有龙血的孩子，魔法对你而言就像在曲折命运的沙漏里为你劫出的一粒沙，你无法也不能拒绝它。”

“公爵，您一定很讨厌我，第一天您就讨厌我。”葛温德林冲他叫道。

“你也并不喜欢余，这不是很公平吗？”希斯发出笑声，他抬起一只苍白的手，葛温德林立刻被脑海中混乱的轰鸣激得站立不稳，“过来！这是余的命令！”

葛温德林被迫面对悬崖，当他顺应公爵的命令走上前，立刻踩空了，他不由自主地闭上眼睛，可是想象中的坠落并没有发生，他悬在了断崖中间，而脚下正是令人目眩的深渊。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“不准在余的透明桥上尿裤子！”希斯一只手扶住额头，无比烦躁地听到葛温德林重新站立起来走动的声音。

葛温德林战战兢兢地走着，每几步就会用手去摸桥是不是真的存在，但是这座透明桥实在太长了，葛温德林开始发问：“它会不会很滑？”

“它不是冰块，不是任何材质，而是纯粹的空气魔法。”

“我也能够做到吗？”

“余保证你会学到它的。”希斯悠闲地说道：“看来这倒是个关于勇气的试炼啊，比起魔法学习你应该先接受一点初级心理素质培养。”

“您又在嘲笑我？”

“不，但余真的很想笑话你。”希斯转过身继续朝洞窟深处移动，葛温德林在后面努力跟上他。

希斯的魔法训练让葛温德林精疲力尽，晚上一挨到枕头立马沉沉睡去，第二天清晨他被六眼传道士的摇铃声吵醒，是王兄信守诺言来看望他了。他赶快换好衣服冲进顶楼，公爵正在与太阳长子闲谈。他插不进去话，但是同样高高兴兴地来到兄长身边坐下。

希斯在编写一幅乐谱，他用魔法书写那些符号，长子说道：“在我无知的少年时期，跟随父亲屠杀了难以计数的不朽古龙，骑士掌握屠龙的要领，只需要战斗和胜利这两样东西，事到如今我都不知道它们是不是也有思想和文化，即使不及您渊博。”

“龙的文明是龙鳞文明，跟余毫无干系。”希斯厌弃地讲述，“还在灰雾时代，葛温就是一名下层世界的首领，而世界上层是不朽古龙的领地，它们飞翔天际，在石头古树上繁衍生息，以龙鳞作信物决斗，几乎没有脱离过野蛮状态。”

“大树上的龙族社会，听起来真是美妙。”长子望着窗外的晴空喃喃。

希斯一声轻哼，诅咒道：“龙这种东西，还是灭绝了好。”

“父王曾给我讲猎龙故事，”葛温德林在桌边说，他的眼睛亮了起来，“魔女将古龙栖息的大树烧成灰烬，父王带领骑士用雷电将古龙从天空击落，‘最初的死者’再放出瘴气给不朽古龙加上死亡的意义。其中我最爱听的还是在天空巢穴击杀古龙大君的故事。”

“这小家伙喜欢战争。”希斯似笑非笑地说道，“无论如何，龙的时代彻底过去，你父亲有着更棘手的敌人等待他，如果他想让统治永不终结的话……”

“公爵，您最清楚这不可能，时代更迭是自然秩序，连巨龙都有终结之日，父亲的想法越来越偏激和极端。”长子说道。

“他十分焦虑。”希斯叹息一声，“黑暗不是罪恶，但对葛温来说，又是什么呢？”

“您说的这个……我没想到过，”长子抓了抓冲天的灰发，“但父亲久久忧心光明终结，执意逆天而为，他的愿望我无法信服。”

“没礼貌，余准你妄加评论了吗？”希斯冷冷地打断他。

“可我是猎龙战神呀。”

“猎龙战神连数学都及不了格？如果不是你父亲开脱，你下半辈子准备好在补习中度过。”

“公爵！我们说好了不提这个！”

“余是故意提的，魔龙就是一种很恶毒的生物。”

葛温德林实在忍不住了，笑得躲到了桌子底下。后来有一次契机他问了希斯，兄长的代数到底差到何种地步才让他惦记。希斯气呼呼地回答说他只考了七分，而且还是串通好他的首席骑士递答案的结果。


	4. 风雪

一、

在亚诺尔隆德的夜晚，希斯经常被拖入梦中，这是龙少有的习惯。他总是会在梦中回那场上古之战，到处都是烟尘和鲜血，血洒满他的全身，尖啸、死亡、腐烂。从久经折磨他的牢狱中传来声音，回荡在黑暗里：“希斯，走下去，没有回头路，你必须走！”光芒从他青蓝色的双眼中消逝，他的心仿佛被撕裂。白龙将同伴的尸体踩在脚下，剥下它们的鳞片狠狠捏碎，火焰如此炽烈，它们全都死了，“你即是诅咒，希斯。” 

“信仰总要有个出口，不是吗？”

希斯悚然惊醒，静默中他察觉到房间里有人的存在，他缓缓张开护住周身的翅膀，轻扫尾巴找到了那人的方位。

葛温大王在窗边独坐良久，等候他的苏醒，从这扇大窗望去正是亚诺尔隆德的月下景色。希斯的一条触手伸到他的脚边，另一条绕着椅子围拢过来，他靠在国王身旁，呻吟着：“余好害怕……葛温……余总是梦见过去，而在现实，余预见了你的离开。”

“只是噩梦罢了。”葛温抚摸面前那条纯白的触须，这只大手挥动过大剑，掌控过雷电，纵使冰凉，但难以想象竟会如此温柔。“希斯，你的世界中没有火焰，这很不错。一旦看到火焰，就再也无法忍受黑暗。不要害怕不朽龙类，它们无法伤害你了，亚诺尔隆德连飞龙都不允许存留，只剩你告诫过的独眼黑龙喀拉弥特仍不知道在何处驻足。”

“别管那头龙，它会带来灾厄。”希斯将下颚伏在他身上，“但余不是这个意思……”

“原来如此，想听我对你撒谎吗？”

“唔，你最好编得像样一点，余会相信的。”

“那可要花不少时间。”王拉开那对柔软的触须，没有隐藏自己的意图。公爵像少女一样发出轻笑，靠近他的身边，用手指为王褪去衣物。就和平常一样美妙，希斯有的时候会用些特殊魔法，有时他会变成人身，但也与真正的人有巨大的不同，而且非常脆弱。

第二天葛温德林被叫去了图书塔，他徜徉在历史著作和游记里，下午希斯才姗姗来迟，要和他一起读书。葛温德林对大部头看了几眼，他没法理解里面的内容，希斯准许他看一些无关魔法的书，与平常的教学不同，这些书全部来源于人间。它们分为两类，一类是地底文明在灰雾时代的夹缝中创作的书籍，更多的一类则是猎龙战争之后，几百年和平时光里丰富多彩的文明产生的知识结晶。

“余是个躲在塔里的老顽固，这些书有助于你了解外面的世界，当然，余也一样。”

希斯收藏书籍，也收藏从全世界找到的有趣玩意，只要他相中的东西，必然会好好保存，尽管他一时不了解其中的奥秘。不过，他也收集实验者，但在葛温德林到来时，希斯清空了地牢。即便如此，葛温德林还是会在松懈中说他听到窃窃私语，希斯则解释那是他不力的仆人们偷懒的声音。 

就这样，葛温德林读完了两本初级魔法书，还有枯燥的基础学科著作：《通用语法》、《数学原本》、《真史》、《生命科学》，他主动读完了有趣的乌拉席露图册《光与隐形》、卡利姆一位王公写作的《四元素》和《怪诞集》、卡塔里纳人的传家宝《美食人生》，他为伯尼斯流行小说《御林骑士传》热血沸腾，也在看亚诺尔隆德知名诗人兰娜尔的《月河》时眼泪汪汪。

希斯对他很满意，没过多久，在他们进行核心魔法训练时，大王子前来拜访，他们在图书塔的中央空场练习。“今天要学的是幻术，这是最基本的灵魂运用，连你哥哥都会，但我们不在简单的东西上浪费时间。”

长子带来了两副空铠甲，摆放在场地中央。希斯坐在活动木楼梯上，避免久站让他的触手产生酸痛，他身边跟随一名仆人，“集中精力，德林。”

“嗯。”葛温德林盯着属于他的那副铠甲。

“将你的一部分灵魂能量注入其中，千万不要过度，否则你会支撑不住的，当你把握的恰到好处，你甚至可以重复利用这份流动的力量。”

“没问题，公爵。”

“要时刻记住：认真、节制、坚持。你先心中吟唱几遍咒语，让大王子示范。”

“好吧，希斯大人。”长子起身应许，在他的操控下，空铠甲有了动静，它先是从散落一地的状态到站立起来，拿起地上的武器，保持一个坚毅的站姿。接着，长子赋予它战斗的本能，一具空铠甲立即踏步，挥动长剑，行动颇有大将风范。

“看到没有，德林，运用灵魂可以跳过咒语，只要有想法和专心就够了。因此这门技术在神族非常广泛，人们用灵魂制造出机械人偶，可以重复进行多种劳动。说白了灵魂是最原始的能量形式之一，它来源于初火的照耀，没有初火就没有这一切。现在轮到你表演了。”

长子鼓励他：“别紧张，德林，只要集中精力，不要笑。”原来长子将他的铠甲摆了一个滑稽的姿势，这引来了希斯的咒骂，但这次没有针对大王子。

“不管在什么情况，施法的时候都要保持严肃和优雅，神态端庄，灵魂的力量是神圣的，你要学会敬畏。”

“遵命，公爵。”

“这是你第一次独立施展幻术，这门法术并不容易，你要小心为上。”希斯叮嘱道。

“你成功了，我们今晚就庆祝一番。”长子突然说，希斯偏过脸瞪着他，尽管他是个蒙住眼睛的瞎子。然而长子对白龙致以微笑，继续说下去：“我看到结冰的藏品室里有一瓶葡萄酒，作为纪念，我和公爵会将它喝掉。”

“那么我呢？”

“见习魔法师和灵庙学徒一样不能喝酒，等你毕业以后就行了。”希斯发话了，“时间宝贵，现在专心练习。”

“为什么着急，明明您最不缺时间。”葛温德林嘀咕了一句，乖乖施放能量，“啊，它活了！”

“只不过是垮下来了，继续，铠甲是很重的，多注一点灵魂。”

“嗯，脚动了，然后是手，站起来吧！”葛温德林兴奋地叫出声，“大哥！公爵！看到没有？”

“太棒了，王弟，为了我们的酒！”

“嗯……很好，注意力再集中点。”

葛温德林忘乎所以，他倾注了过多的灵魂，力量不受控制，一下子脱离了他的感知。

“天呐……我用力过度，那些灵魂不知道跑哪儿去了……对不起，公爵，盔甲倒了。”

听到他发慌的叫声，长子上前握住他的肩膀，大哥的手温暖极了，“你不用道歉，小弟，而且灵魂流失的感觉一定很疼吧？”

“哥哥，我搞砸了。”

希斯一直在观察他们，末了，他慢悠悠地说：“余太心急了，小家伙，你的确不可能这么快学会一样魔法，过来，别担心。”

葛温德林与兄长对视，长子点了点头，用微小的力气将他推向希斯跟前。随着一声莫名神秘的吟唱，希斯张开手，其中悬浮着一丝金色的魂魄，“拿去，余分出的是你父王的王魂，好好保管。”

葛温德林没有辜负他们的期待，他虽然弱小，但是对灵魂的掌握相当灵动。晚上的时候，他们在图书馆的观星台上休息，希斯向他们介绍：“记录天文图有助于测量时间，这门知识在灰雾时代就存在了，最近乌拉席露人发现光与时间有密不可分的联系，这倒是余没想到的。”

葛温德林坐在毯子上，他挨着希斯的尾巴仰望天空，“公爵，魔法能够做任何事吗？”

“不能，魔法是余在探究不朽的时候无意造出的，没什么特别之处。”

“魔法很厉害啊。”

“有一些很强大，而有一些非常差劲。”希斯回答。

“比如……您的眼睛，还有那些传道士……”葛温德林喃喃着，没敢继续往下说。

长子倒了满满的一杯酒，希斯接过说道，“魔法的雏形是龙的吐息，它们全都不在了，那毕竟是群有点特殊的生物。”

长子插了一句：“虽然是传闻，但我听说这世上仍然有古龙存活着，躲藏在某处地方，有人类供奉它们。”

“那就把它们找出来，杀掉，这点事情你至少会做吧？”希斯讽刺地命令。

“何必大费周章，”长子语气轻松。“不朽的龙已十分卑微，它们试图迎合火焰时代维系生存，根本构不成威胁。”

“你的想法总是正确。”希斯扶着额头，他表情有些痛苦。“但是过于顽固，你是个怪人，和你的父亲一模一样。”

“公爵，而您对我就像我未曾拥有的母亲，她死得太仓促和凄凉，因此我很高兴看到您能够幸福。”长子向他敬上一杯，“愿您的智慧，我的勇气，与太阳同在。”

希斯对他抬了抬杯子，“愿月光指引你。”

二、

过了好些日子，葛温德林被召回王城，父王请来宫廷祭司教导和照顾他，他还是得按时去图书馆完成课程，还获得了自由来去王城和图书馆的特权。希斯一如既往地严厉，在父王身边的时候，葛温德林总被教育最好像女孩一样安静有教养，原因是他的天赋体质，没办法和普通孩子一样搏斗和使用雷枪。每当父王注视他，眼神里总带着哀戚，他处理事务时让葛温德林坐在身边，给他讲了一个冰冷绘画世界的故事，在那儿有一个他无法夺回的小小女孩。

而在公爵图书馆的时候，葛温德林经常被提醒自己是个丑男孩，无论任何事，希斯都爱使唤他。每当葛温德林回去的时候，总有一大堆麻烦在等待他。希斯是盲人，没有一双好腿，他那薄薄的透明翅膀虽然美丽，飞起来却很麻烦，没有鳞片保护，连最普通的火焰都能伤到他的皮肤。不过与不朽龙类最致命的差别，仍然是希斯被死亡的概念缠绕，无法获得永生。

“葛温德林，伊扎里斯使节团来了，你帮余去向她们要一群水蛭、龙的腐肉，还有一束年长女儿的头发。”

“听起来好恶心。”

“你要亲切而友好地向魔女传达要求，余唯独不想面对她们和火焰。”

“您究竟是如何在灰雾时代存活下来的啊？”

“少废话。”

魔法训练充满奇想，很少让葛温德林觉得无聊，施法前希斯强迫他取下父亲给他的戒指和其他金属饰物，并要求他时常修剪指甲，手指不能太粗糙，否则体会不到许多魔法的精髓。

“为什么啊，明明您的指甲又尖又长。”

“因为魔龙爪子天生如此，那你又会吐息吗？”

葛温德林直摇头。

一天，他们来到一处朝阳的空场上，希斯往周围布下了结界，防止有人踏入，他想教葛温德林进阶的东西。

“结晶是自然之力，也是古老力量的一种，将它融入到你的灵魂魔法中，会产生无与伦比的威力。余感应到此地元素韵律协调，很适合你这种小菜鸟练习。”

“我该怎么做？”

“吟唱龙语，余的所有法术都是最本来的面貌，试着将结晶召唤出来。”

“结晶和灵魂，把它们想象到一起。”葛温德林深吸一口气，将锡杖指向前方，“Tharl-Orn。”

“释放出你的能量给余瞧瞧，呃……怎么回事？”

“公公公公公爵！疼啊，我的手好疼……”

“噢！结晶的本质。冷静，小家伙，别失去意识！”希斯反应过来将他紧紧环抱，尽管他又冷又硌人，但葛温德林蔓延至全身的痛楚立即停止了，“不会有事的乖儿子，我在这儿呢，忍住一下，马上给你解咒。”

黑色的尖刺扎透了葛温德林的手，希斯遏止了事态的发展，葛温德林被送去阳光公主的房间治疗，在那里希斯又遭到葛温大王的追责。

“你果然在给他灌输你的阴险能力。”

“余完全忘记了副作用，再说余从来没尝试过教人魔法。”希斯坐在窗边，低头纠结着手指。

“我让你指导他，可没同意你虐待他。”大王淡淡的一句，已经让希斯脊背发寒。

“你是这么认为的，好吧。”他绷紧了嘴唇。

“今后就让德林留在神庙学习。也免得让你费心，毕竟你们注定有孽缘，知道真相他一定会心生恨意。”

“余被厌恶习惯了，倒不介意世上再多一个怨恨我的人。但是容余说一句，你的祭司除了用阿谀奉承将他变成傻瓜以外，并没有别的能耐。”

“希斯，这就是你的真实想法？”

“余答应了你，余没有违背。”

“既然是误会，你为什么不早点说出来？”希斯听了赶紧扭头从窗边走开，被葛温抓住手指扳过来跟他面对面，那张苍白透明的脸立刻有些发红。

“这蠢透了，难道你不能事先预知别人的想法吗？”白龙近距离地发出大叫。

此时从会客室的走廊传来一个熟悉的年轻男声：“父王，小弟醒了，我只不过负责通报，门刚才帮您老关上了。”

他幽默的语气让葛温王大为光火，静下来之后责备道:“像他这样的淘气鬼就应该被关回灰雾里好好磨炼，而不是在火之时代张扬挑事。”

“余猜测大王身边一定有顺着你的心意中伤大王子，挑拨离间的人，尽管你们彼此并没有不顺，父子党争也会让国家血流成河。余不想看到预测中的情景变成现实。”

“你似乎考虑的太多了，你的代理骑士最近总是傻乎乎地奔波在王城的每一处，其实这些事情很乏味的，何况本王的族人添不了大麻烦。”

希斯微微笑笑，心中压抑着不满，“余只是好奇。”

他们去看望葛温德林的时候，阳光公主葛温艾薇雅正好带着侍女离开，她向父亲行礼道别，回避着希斯，就像长子与葛温不睦。

大王对幺子说了一些关心的话，拨开他的头发在额头轻轻吻了一下。

“德林，你要听公爵的话，别给我丢脸，别给亚诺尔隆德丢脸。”

“父王，我一定照办。”葛温德林艰难地坐起来郑重说道，目送父亲离开以后，希斯才在房间里没心没肺地笑着说:“而公爵呢，也会乖乖听话，做个懂事的好孩子。”

希斯在王城待了一段时间，每天清晨的时候，他都会去皇宫高处的后花园，坐在一把扶手椅上，偶尔读书，更多时候他只是对某个遥远的地方托腮，手指陷在厚实的白发里。

虽然希斯不提，但葛温德林经常来这儿的草地上陪伴他，希斯一边笑话他现在是“余的小侍童”，一边抚摸他的后脑勺。

“我们什么时候开始学魔法啊，公爵。”

“别出声，丑八怪，余现在很专心。”

“您在看什么呢，明明没有六眼传道士在这儿帮助您。”

“仅凭脚步和气息，足矣。”希斯回答他。

微风静静吹拂，草木的香气，还有蝗虫和蜜蜂的响动，葛温德林的目光追随着天上的云朵。

“希斯公爵？”

“这回又是什么事。”

“您为什么总是叫我丑八怪，我真的很丑吗？”

“你从方才起一直在想这个？”

“是的，公爵，因为……”葛温德林顿了一下，假装在观察流云，“因为灵庙的那些学徒们，他们都说是时候了……我很迷惑……”

“说完它。”

“是时候找女人睡觉……他们私底下偷偷在说，我也听他们说一些不知真假的故事，但是公爵，我是个很丑的孩子对不对？”葛温德林羞怯地咬着下唇，抱着畸形的膝盖说。

“但是你一点也不丑，小丑八怪。”希斯揉了揉王冠下的眼皮。

“您又在拿我开玩笑了，欺负我没有您聪明。”

希斯不禁张开嘴笑起来，摸了摸德林的脑勺，“余虽然隐瞒了很多事，但从不欺骗你。你不知道你有多漂亮，葛温德林，非常漂亮，你是我最漂亮的小丑八怪。”

“亲爱的公爵！”葛温德林激动地抱住面前他的一条触手腿，希斯鬼叫起来。

“快放开，你下手好重！”

葛温德林重新坐好，两只手都撑在草地上，“您在思考些什么呢，这么平静，又很和善。”

“没什么，只是凡人的事情。余很高兴，可以坐在这里看她。”

“您在说什么？好吧，我一定不该往下问。”葛温德林提起之前的问题，“那么，我该怎么知道什么才是时候？”

“等你父王同意这种事就是时候了。”希斯轻轻地说。

“是的，我必须听从父王的意见。”但葛温德林忽然感到不解，他眯起淡色的眼睛，“可是为什么？”

希斯叹了一口气，“因为他不是一个好父亲。”

葛温德林欲言又止，希斯转移话题道：“你不是想上魔法课吗，我们现在就开始。”

“在这里？”

“是的，我们继续讨论你未学完的结晶。”

“结晶，顾名思义是多面的透明物质，它是余专用的魔法，对龙没有害处，你们接触却会致命……由于余的能力是诅咒，对万物的诅咒。表面上，诅咒亲和无形之物结成晶块，爆体而出，它既是不朽，也是酷刑。这正是诅咒的内在，咒死让受害者的肉体和灵魂在世上一同凝结，是来源于古龙血脉中的永死魔法。”

“我好像明白了。”

“余的存在便是如此，大王一直都知道所有事，但他依然给予余庇护和自由，余逐渐遗忘了本性，也忘却了诅咒的命运。”希斯继续说道，“但不必担心，余非常清楚结晶的利用途径，去除了诅咒的本质，结晶是一种非常美丽且坚固的物质，它是所有魔法中最为艺术的分支，比单纯的灵魂能量要强大很多，结晶确实可以依附于灵魂，这正是诅咒的特性。

“灵魂自觉追逐有生命的东西，是天然的载体，正是拜灵魂特性所赐，魔法用于杀戮高效得难以想象，当然，这属于意外之喜。而且你要明白，正如灵魂，这世上有许多像诅咒一样邪恶的力量，这些力量不仅会杀死几个人，更会摧毁世界，生灵中从来不缺走这条路的人，最终世界会毁灭，因为一个无法挽回的错误。”

“那我能用那种坏力量吗？”葛温德林坐在草地上问他。

“力量始终伴随着你，总有一天你会发现它就在你身旁。”希斯慵懒地说，“下课，现在余需要休息。”

“但是有一只瓢虫竟敢在您的腿上爬，公爵，用魔法杀了它。”

“瓢虫而已。”

“它飞起来了，用龙息杀了它吧。”

“这可是皇宫，难道你想让葛温把我们俩套麻袋里扔进灰烬湖，不对，被扔的只会是你一个人。”希斯动了动腿，“哦，的确有瓢虫，还有蚂蚁，快把它们掐死，小害虫。”

“公爵，我真的很想帮您，但父王不允许我做这种粗鲁的事情。”

“你也开始变淘气了，德林。”

三、

在更久以前，葛温照常外出亲自视察，希斯也离开了亚诺尔隆德，过去希斯经常这样不打一声招呼就消失，葛温德林抱着作业推开书库大门找他的时候，里面空荡荡的只有无言的书籍和宝物，在大多数时光，他们虽然同住一隅，但希斯给人的感觉是那么稀薄，又是那样的孤独。

只有一回希斯破天荒地带上了葛温德林一同旅行，还分给他一些乏味的活，比如照看炉火和搅拌魔药。

在罗德兰找不到第二个如此寒冷的地方，生于温暖时代的葛温德林看来更是闻所未闻，他们暂居专门设立的别馆当中。每当王城的人来拜访的时候，就会被安排住在这里。

“您选草药的标准好奇怪，祭司们从不认为这些是药物，因为它们过于普通。”葛温德林坐在火堆边的小板凳上，看希斯抚摸腿上摊开的一本书，上面是凹凸不平的盲文。

“神的教徒必然会用些障眼法，比如只在冰冷水边开花的草、处女的眼泪或是飞龙的尾鳍。连战士也不可避免地沾上了这些优雅习俗，其实它们完全没有实用价值，只是为了博取敬畏，当然，魔法师未能免俗。”希斯回应了他。“魔法师用魔药来维持长寿和青春，魔药的功效对凡人而言实属强大，余倒是毫无需求。”

“那么，谁向您预订了魔药呢？”葛温德林忽然想到这个问题，他的脑海中立即浮现出世俗魔法师的姿态：奇怪的帽子、破旧布衣和无尽的旅行。

但他全然没想到，希斯稍微沉思了一阵，他讲：“黑发魔女蓓尔嘉，她用药汁沐浴、熏香，偶尔施给下人。”

“我们住的地方正好叫蓓尔嘉之馆。”

“你发现了。”希斯低语，“其实她和你们很像呢，都是不被接纳的存在，她非神亦非人，身体里燃烧着黑暗和光明两种截然不同的火焰。但她宽恕了一切，甚至最卑贱肮脏的罪人，这是可贵的精神。”

“和我听过的完全不是一回事……”葛温德林嘟囔着，继续往炉子添柴，以保持温度。

清晨，门外风雪大作，葛温德林被冻醒了，蜷起来抱紧丝绒被子取暖。壁炉早就熄了，城堡里四壁冰凉，风带来了隔壁房间断断续续的话音。

“乌鸦要往北方飞去……”

“为时尚早，无火的时代……”

“……汝亦为罗德兰神祇……”

“然而，余并不在乎……这些乌鸦，或许能排解你的孤独……”

“我还能再守护绘画一阵子……”

“余做的只剩这么多了。”

他想起床去看，但寒冷将他死死按倒在被窝里，等他好容易挣扎着出门的时候，也已经到中午了。果不其然，奖励他的是希斯的辛辣讽刺：“不要放弃你的梦想，小猪罗，给我回去继续睡。”

因为上午的活没人干，葛温德林往房间里看去，一名鸦人厨师正在煮蔬菜汤，另一名则忙着抄写书籍。“我去扫雪，公爵大人。”葛温德林望着门下的台阶提出了申请。

“正好她今天要来，不过没那么麻烦。”希斯抬手念了些什么，只见整座别馆室外阶梯上的积雪被风吹成细小颗粒飞散一旁。

葛温德林一只手放在额头，朝绘画世界远眺，茂密的丛林覆满积雪，只在他们身旁修有简陋城堡，成群的乌鸦怪叫着从天空掠过，飞往教堂。

“我偶尔会听到祭司争论：乌鸦象征着什么？”葛温德林对着这幅荒凉情景说道。

“那是因为他们不看除了奇迹以外的书籍，在人类预言家亚达尔的《图腾学说》第三卷详细论述了这个问题，而亚达尔正是蓓尔嘉女神的信徒。”希斯的口气带着不耐烦，这是不常发生的。

饭后，葛温德林乖乖坐到壁炉旁的角落里读书，白天，别馆的门被人敲响，葛温德林去开门，他吃了一惊，一个比他高得多的纯白女孩正站在外边，手捧一簇鲜亮的粉白小花。他们对视了一眼，葛温德林无声从门边让开，有些慌乱。女孩顾不上他，朝希斯跑了过去。

“我终于在谷底发现了它们，因为这些是爸爸最喜欢的花，我想当做礼物送给你！”

葛温德林看到他少有的自发露出笑容，希斯接过花束，责怪道：“你太顽皮了，普莉希拉，这种天气可不适合爬山。”

“不怕，有家人们帮助我，他们对我非常友好。”普莉希拉天真地说，她坐到希斯面前的空椅子上，她的皮肤和发色跟希斯一样苍白，有着龙的尾巴和少量鳞片，她生来是父亲葛温那样强壮的体魄，肉乎乎的双足裸露在外，健康的粉色趾甲小颗排列，几乎不受寒冷侵蚀。

“你要喝鱼汤吗？普莉希拉，早上还有煎蛋和豆子。你总不能靠这冰天雪地来维持生存。”希斯专注而柔和地说，看得出来，他实在是无比爱她。

“我都快忘记我饿了，娘亲，在绘画世界我们有自己的饮食文化，我要鱼汤和粗面包。”普莉希拉用甜甜的嗓音说。

“余带来了蜜饯，小时候你最喜欢吃蜜饯，此为贵族女士的爱好。”

“你没有记错，现在我还是很爱吃！”

希斯吩咐鸦人去准备食物，当他抚摸盲文经书的时候，那洋娃娃一般的女孩子捧着下巴一直对着他看，沉默。

葛温德林悄悄走去自己的房间点壁炉，坐在门边能看到半龙女孩的侧影，她的确美极了，闪闪发光，在此之前葛温德林想不到会有如此高洁又独特的少女之美。

“希斯，为什么那个人还不来看我，已经这么久了，为什么葛温……他不来呢？”

“因为他早就把你抛在脑后了，”希斯发出一阵轻笑，“他肯定给自己找了个比你漂亮的姑娘，而且比你乖巧懂事。”

“啊！我才不相信，他绝对没忘！这一点我偏偏最清楚不过，你一定是在骗我。我知道，他突然将我送到这里，还让我见新的家人，但他就是无法忘记我。”

“知道就好，你是世上最幸运的小姑娘。”希斯翻开书籍的下一页，“但余从不骗人。”

普莉希拉气鼓鼓的样子缓和下来，她有些脸红地说：“希斯，我小时候很怕你，我以为这一切都是你的主意，你不会生我的气吧。”

希斯没有生气，反而露出一抹温柔的笑，“你的想法并没有错，姑娘，但世间是你我这种怪物的坟场，火对我们没有意义，这无需多讲。普莉希拉，一开始余无暇爱你，没有和你谈过几句话，没有抚摸和抱你，而在你被送走的几年，甚至一点也不想念你。直到有一天预见未来，才促使跟你见面。”

“实际上，你很想见我？”

“非常想，而且很有必要。在亚诺尔隆德，你总是无时无刻地观察余，视线跟随着，而在你的脸上始终挂着期待的神情，余一开始接受不了，后来慢慢的不再反感，而且总会莫名地因此发笑。余很尊重你，认为你是个靠得住的稳重姑娘，还总是对自己说：她很独立，而且善良，尽管只是个孩子。”

“是的，我一直都想喜欢你，希斯，尽管你对我来说很神秘，普莉希拉想和你一起生活。”

“这不可能，一对畸形受诅咒的亲子被关在塔里生活，听上去就可怜兮兮的。而且不知趣的人又是怜悯又是诬陷，感动得眼泪鼻涕直流，余恨不得把他们全杀了，余恨这个世界。”

鱼汤上来了，普莉希拉为鸦人厨师的手艺而赞叹，不过因为希斯在场，厨师没胆量搭话，只得暗自狂喜。之后普莉希拉诚挚邀请他去散步，在绘画世界没什么好看的，所以葛温德林猜他们去拜访了蓓尔嘉。普莉希拉可以自由管理属于她的绘画世界，但目前，蓓尔嘉仍旧是庇护所监管者，普莉希拉的教母。

葛温德林百无聊赖，鸦人在洗刷碗碟，只消和它搭一句讪，它便会激动地说个不停。“那个黄王杰雷麦亚就是个奴才，品行和能力都是最差劲的，穷得叮当响，偏偏人人都尊敬他。我虽然只是个熬汤的，但如果运气好，在卡塔里那都能当上皇室主厨，我从未见过有人比我更会烹调，就从会存钱这一点，我也比杰雷麦亚强过百倍……”

受够了这家伙的喋喋不休，葛温德林赶紧去别处闲逛，绘画世界的建筑不免寒冷阴暗，顶楼哨塔的鸦人在给身旁的伴侣弹奏一种简单新奇的乐器。葛温德林靠在城墙上倾听它奏完一曲，觉得它们和普通人类没什么两样，于是葛温德林好奇地去询问了鸦人。它便用浑厚的男性嗓音侃侃而谈，它们称希斯为“伟大白者”（Grand Pale Beast），是希斯赐予它们生命的联结。它的话语过于隐晦，葛温德林大概明白了，希斯用灵魂给侍奉蓓尔嘉的乌鸦们创造形体，从而解放了乌鸦们朦胧的智慧，因此它们才会以这种形态，仿佛生活多年的人类伫立于此。在普莉希拉来到画世界前，创造者便向画世界投放了各式各样的试验品，直到环境稳定才接来半龙女孩。葛温德林忍不住感叹这项隐秘工程的良苦用心。

临走前鸦人给了葛温德林一本蓓尔嘉女神的教典，从书封的禁忌法阵都能感受到内容的不祥。按耐不住好奇心，葛温德林读完了它，书里的言论让他惊讶万分。

希斯回来得很晚，他曲起指节弹醒在躺椅上打盹的葛温德林，叫他回房间里睡。德林摸着额头睁开浅色的眼睛，脚底的小蛇跟着他晕晕乎乎地醒转。

“公爵，您回来了？”门外寒风依然凛冽，炉子积着烧红的焦炭，希斯没有立即离开，而是俯身从他刚才躺着的地方抽过来女神教典。

“多么难闻的气味……”希斯评论道。

“是的，公爵，我发现蓓尔嘉女神在蓄意对抗您，”葛温德林突然大声说，“她创造扼住人咽喉的法术，特别作用于魔法的吟唱，她钻研弑神的力量，难道是想要谋害父王！”

“安静些，德林，安静。”希斯的语调依然悠闲，“魔法师不需要表现出来他们的激动，他们的外在的本质应当是绝对沉静。”

“可是……”

“在神的时代列为禁忌的力量，我们不能肯定它不存在，正好此时余拥有了普莉希拉，诸神在她身上看到令他们惧怕的东西。称之为弑神之力，实则是纯粹的‘暗’，可能来自奇迹与魔法的结合变生，她是最特别的，关乎所有力量的本源。”希斯将教典还给葛温德林，“之前说过，蓓尔嘉具有神性和人性，位列诸神，又通晓邪术，余授意她去弄清黑暗元素，也只有她能做到，不可否认她是天才。”

“我很认真地在理解，可这与我的担心并没有关系啊！”葛温德林抓着书大叫起来。

希斯似乎总算想起来了，“无论在何处，只要交付相当数额的钱财都能获得蓓尔嘉的宽恕；蓓尔嘉寄居葛温的神力所造的宫殿，借用白教威仪，却在制作弑神武器；余给了她不少助力，这女人依旧藏有对付魔法的武器。但并不能说明什么，既然她有此能力，大可随心所欲。”

“真是一位道德败坏的女神，难怪会和公爵相处融洽。”

“后一句余可以当做没听见，”希斯无声地冷笑，“警告一句，普莉希拉不是你能够痴心妄想的存在，余之所以带你进入绘画，正是为了让你提前自知。”

葛温德林没对他的敌视感到意外，希斯总把他可怕的全知能力用在妒忌和苛责上，毕竟还是他比较感情丰富。

王城过去哈维尔叛乱事件葛温德林有所耳闻，但贝尔嘉没有同等遭遇，这起源于希斯对女性集体的独特偏见。


	5. 狂乱乐章

一、

每一个十天，不论多忙，葛温德林都必须去与父王相谈半个小时，他向父亲报告所见所得，同时聆听教诲。葛温大王关心公爵的智慧是否让他受益匪浅，葛温德林回答：“在智慧与魔法上，实难有人望其项背。”

“他的确很了不起，但大多数时候都是胡来。”葛温极其不委婉的说道。很早的时候，他与希斯会面，商量一些关乎命运的重要话题。他们坐在亚诺尔隆德一个昏暗的大堂，只点了桌上一个烛台，他们用通用语混杂着龙语和鲁尼文交谈。

“吾王，虽然余看不见，但余知道您现在一定相当疲惫，眼白全是血丝，您好像生了一场大病，可余从来都不是医生。”希斯用诧异的口气说道。

“你一直都在气我，故意略过答案不说。”光之王坐在乌木椅子上，显得分外苍老，侧过脸看向那黑暗中若隐若现的巨大白色身影。

他作了一个笑声，“余尽力了，您还想得到什么？一两个龙之子，或是别的魔法结晶？”

“我想知道你脑子里在想些什么，希斯，难道只有瞎了才能看到真相吗？”

“噢，我的王，我们不是在别的神话里，”他拖长了声音，用像是责备的语气说道，“您为什么装作不明白，没有任何一样知识能让文明度过浩劫，余为您看到的只有无火的末日，黑色的太阳悬挂天空，那是你我最终的归宿。”

“这是预言吗？”葛温默默地瞧着他，白龙的羽翼反射出零星光芒，他的一只手伸过来，放到桌子上。

“不，它是现实，您的手指怎么抖个不停？那又不是现在发生的。”

“要是有魔鬼的话，肯定和你一模一样。”

希斯在黑暗里说：“余不过是您的一名走卒，您说什么，我就做什么，您是不是开始明白了。”

“我明白了你是个疯子。”光之王对他吼道。

“您不嫌烦吗？和一个疯子探讨未来，而这名疯子甚至还十分爱您。”希斯冲他冷笑道，“您无非是在自欺欺人，余甚至不知道这么做的意义何在。”

“我就当做你是在捉弄我，没有任何迹象表明这个时代是不存在的。”葛温终于用微弱的声音说道。

“吾王，当初您多么勇敢，如今却轻易被幻象欺骗。余虽然无能，但还是当了您的同谋，您好像不是装的，而是真的一无所知，就让余来告诉您吧。”

“说吧，全部说出来。”他嗫嚅了一声。

“这些事是怎么发生的？”白龙叹息道，“想必余为了报答您，早已说出终末的景象，包括诸神和人类最终会遭遇的不幸，以及这些灾难必然降临的原因。同时余说了您如何面对这些苦难，如何在黑暗中行事高贵，尽管那一天还有些遥远。”

“但是你没有告诉我，求取哪一种力量可以度过黑暗。”葛温轻轻地说，他的情绪有所稳定。

“跟您叙说再多遍余也不介意。”希斯开言道，“这股力量，有许多种。首先，我们可以造一座方舟，将要救赎的人都放上去，直到失却光明，方舟仍会行驶在夜海中，等待下一个轮回到来。”

“下一个轮回？”

“余只看到有这种可能，有朝一日仍会有希望从地下冉冉升起，摧毁这世上的恐惧、悲伤和绝望。”

“那是什么时候？”

“没有数万亿计的时间，就等不到它的到来。”

“你在开玩笑，好欺瞒本王。”葛温没有怒火，反而觉得有股寒气直透心底。

“不是玩笑，”希斯嘀咕道，“初火在上，适者生存，身为龙族对此再清楚不过。”

“除此以外还有出路吗？”

“别的方法，道理同样简单实用，世界的裂隙填平，浓雾虽然散去，可世界从不以我们的意志而改变。只要掌握某种技艺，回到以往的状态中，将所有人变成龙的同族，即使不具备龙的大多数能力，他们仍然可以有意识地存活下来，初火便不再有意义。”

“如果是真的，这太荒谬了。”

“当然是真的，余能够做到，只不过会付出一点小小的牺牲。”希斯从容地说着。“被选中的人才能经受住身体的考验，成为龙族只不过暂时安宁，他们仍然需要不断试验以维持表象。”

“两种可能性你一下子都想到了？”葛温好像有些糊涂了起来，他瞧着桌上那支忽明忽暗的蜡烛。

“哪里，我们的讨论已经发生过了一次，这些主意余早就和您说过一遍了，您那时候也是一样的反应。”希斯的语气带着点嘲弄的意思，“明明是您来到时间不再流动的神界，创造出太阳，让余创造了月亮，世间有了秩序，有了温暖，也有了神和人之分。您是如此热爱这世界，以至于渐渐相信它是存在的，若我们要讨论，自然是在打破这套幻象的基础上讨论。”

“本王受够了这套说辞。”

“没关系，”希斯蔼然说道，“信与不信哪能说明什么呢，在信仰问题上纠结太多根本是浪费时间，特别是物证，人类之所以会有信仰，不是因为他们看到了神迹，而是他们本来就信。那些圣职们，您一定不知道，余很喜欢他们，他们自认为在发展宗教，但是因为他们原先就有信仰，所以才会宣判谁是恶人，说这世界准是按照他们的想法在发展，余何不微笑呢，Umbasa。”

“你怎么还在说个不停，想把我变得和你一样疯，本王再也容忍不下去了。”

“您对我真凶。”希斯摇了摇头，不卑不亢地说。

葛温吸了口气，好像平静了下来，他心不在焉地问下去，同时依然带有厌恶的样子，“那个末日预言是怎么回事？如果如你所说一切都是虚幻的话，为何你会预见那样的情景。”葛温问得十分温和，以免自己彻底被带入白龙的思维，如果此时有侍从被宣进来察看，一定以为他们是在闲聊什么寻常有趣的事情。

“请原谅，余忘了解释，黑暗之环是您的杰作，战后余全力支持您封住黑暗，不让它们露出失控迹象。但当末世临近，阴影逐渐挣脱光明的桎梏，光环的形状也更加明显了，所谓光明，不过是圈养的谎言。人们依然乐在其中，对于识羞耻的人来说，承认错误等同于让他上吊，接纳痛苦更是不可能了。余就是享受这份乐趣，伟大的国度，浩瀚的文明，残酷的霸业，皆为转瞬即逝之物，在初火之下平等得如同一个笑话。”

“难道真的是这样？我完全想不起来了，”光之王扶着额头，他浑身冰凉，补上一句，“我只不过在同魔鬼讲话。”

“大王，余不愿说您病得很重了，就当余是个彻底的疯子吧。”希斯乏味地说道，躲到一旁。于是葛温的目光看向别处，他静默片刻，似乎在思考，“本王的确想让人类心怀光明，向往火焰，尽管世界并非只有美好的一面。”

“这是个宁静甜美的世界，陛下，我们失去了很多人，在那个黑暗的时代，艾莲弗瑞嘉也没有挺过去。”希斯埋怨道，“但它毕竟不是真实，光明如此璀璨夺目，竟然让最伟大的王也开始目盲。”

那段日子，葛温有些怕见到他，他甚至前往人间漫游，不再回亚诺尔隆德。当他们再次相见，时间已经让他们彻底和解，希斯故意提及他对道德和法律一窍不通，而且毫不关心人类的命运，葛温则说：他决定尽所有的能力，让那些注定要发生的事情，最大限度往好的方向发展。

希斯在皇宫里停留的时候，清晨，他每隔一段时日便拖着大王到城墙上的瞭望塔，记录亚诺尔隆德迁徙鸟儿的数量。在这处王城最好的观测点，葛温总是能用翔实又不乏诗意的语句为他描述云层下方的景色，让公爵内心愉快。希斯还曾兴奋地带大王观摩他最新的研究成果，长达十小时的反应过程让葛温在等待中熟睡，希斯虽然毫不介意地在最后一步叫醒了他，但对大王一知半解地极力迎合他的讲述还是感到歉意。

入夜，希斯命令指派的银骑士护送他前往大圣堂，在门前希斯示意骑士不要通报，他独自挪动步伐进入圣堂，最深处也是最高处是葛温大王的御前和住处，有两道自动电梯由机关驱动，分别供普通人和巨大种族使用，以彰显王对谏言的宽宏大量。

希斯来到半敞的大门前，里面有灯光，知晓葛温正背对着他，他恶作剧地停下脚步，放尖了声音，甜甜地叫了一声：“亲爱的老爹。”

葛温穿着宽松的睡衣，只戴了王冠，他转过脸，只要想象一下他的预想和发现来者何人时，那特别滑稽的表情便能让希斯开怀大笑，他其实已经开始笑了。

“让余猜一下，大王刚刚在想是谁呢？艾薇雅、德林、普莉希拉，还是没出生的新女儿？”

“刚才的事情不准再提。”大王非常严肃地挥袖说道。

“你有不少素材可以笑话余，比如在战争中小胜得意洋洋结果被抓为人质啦，还有对洛伊德说漏嘴差点自曝啦，同重量级的余手上可没有几件呢。”希斯扶着床沿坐下，发现葛温仍旧眉头紧锁，未应一声，他不禁发问：“谁惹你不高兴了？”

“是些矮人国度呈上的灾害，不足挂齿。”葛温在他面前很快整理好情绪，“银骑士没告诉你本王今晚可能不在宫内？”

“他说了，但余就是知道能遇上陛下。”希斯狡黠一笑，“余可是真正的全知，大王方才担忧的是飞龙横行筑巢的问题，是故不便跟余袒露。”

“全知也会犯浑？”葛温的微笑有种苦涩的意味，“本王不是在挖苦或说笑，是很认真地劝你再多加小心。”

“本以为大王醉心于继承人的培养，竟管教起余了，您老得比想象中还快，无论是外表还是心灵。”希斯用谐谑的口吻说。“大王，等你老得不像样了，行将就木，余一定会杀了你，将意识化为所有物。世间所有事物中，余最喜欢你了。”

“而和过去一样，你的外貌一点都没有变化。”葛温偏过椅子对着他说，随后继续批阅桌上的羊皮纸。

希斯固然知道怎样更符合人类审美，他滑下床铺，随手拉开抽屉，里面有一双装饰着宝石的皮手套，一根绑头发的丝带，他无所谓地拉开第二个抽屉，从中间抽出一个旧簿子。没察觉到这个过程中葛温正诧异地盯着他。

希斯可以阅读的是大圣堂神官记事的本子，白教的圣职以盲人为尊，所以他们使用的也是点字盲文。“乌拉席露人前来朝拜，并称他们的公主非常崇拜余的结晶。”希斯读到这一段。

“使节团已经离开了亚诺尔隆德。”葛温提到，“除非有正当理由，本王不可能为你说话。”

“余没有多想，大王，何况那副手套……”希斯意味深长地停顿。葛温俯身想作解释，希斯抬起背部，双臂挽住了他的脖颈。“取下那顶王冠吧。”他轻声命令，吐出又尖又分叉的舌头。

葛温叹息一声，掌心扶住他的腰际，“希斯，你犯浑是出于傲慢，这是你最致命的弱点。”

“好啦，少儿说教到此为止，我帮你拿走王冠。”

二、

每年大圣堂都会举办宗教音乐会，原本葛温德林要作为颂诗班的领唱，但姐姐艾薇雅似乎有什么特殊急事，大人们全都出去了，他只能待在公主宅内帮忙照顾瓦伦夫人的一对幼儿。瓦伦伯爵本人已经外出一年音讯全无，如果不是艾薇雅的关怀照顾，伯爵夫人一定会把眼泪哭干的。眼下夫人也忙着送女仆人去产房临盆，葛温德林临时看守他的这两位小亲戚，实际上他非常喜欢这些孩子，并不觉得身为王子哄他们玩闹会跌份。

与此同时，离演出开始还有一会儿，葛温艾薇雅在喝酒的小间里找到了她的哥哥，这儿离厨房很近，是个用来开舞会的小厅，侍者来来往往，喧闹不已，就坐的只有一个老爵士，长子不久前才回归，他的下巴长出了一些胡须，盔甲由黄金和龙鳞制成。他坐在屏风后面，将菜单向她逐一分析了一遍，艾薇雅毫无胃口，她说：“不知为何我有一个念头，今天非找你谈谈不可，于是去问了龙狩大人，他说在这儿能见到你。”

“我明白，艾薇雅，这是预言的启示，至于原因，是公爵带来了无穷无尽的预言，他通晓一切事物。”长子大声说，显然这次见面让他非常欢喜。

“并非如此，我得知这次南巡你聚集了两万无家可归的难民投奔巴勒德尔，作为回报，你向首领传授了你的能力。”艾薇雅说道，“你可以赠予他们宝物，却不应该让凡人习得神迹。”

“我有我的考虑，信仰极为虔诚的人理应展现威力。”长子笑了起来，“有时候，治愈并不能结束苦痛，只有以暴制暴。”

“我以为你变成熟些了，大哥，在小的时候，我总是占你上风，而你阴险地找老妈搬救兵，因为老爸总是判我赢。”艾薇雅也笑了，“如今我却成了调解者，没错，是父王授意我来的，他似乎很不高兴。”

“父王是怎么说的？”

“‘他冥顽不灵。’父王气急败坏，但我对你有所了解，也请不要责怪父王，他已经是个老人，而且他毕竟是爱我们的。”

“哈哈，他对我们的控制欲极强，那个色老头，在我少年的时候做梦都想要一颗龙蛋，连公爵都同意了，他居然骂了我。”

“拜托，注意用词。”

“我向你道歉。”长子兴致勃勃地接着说道，“我必须承认，我大概没有什么想追求的了，只有一点，即使没有我喜爱的生活，珍视的女人和公正的信仰，即使世间陷入混乱和毁灭，我还是想要活下去。亚诺尔隆德王储就这点德性，对我来说压倒一切的，只有对生的渴望。没有智慧可言，没有伟大可言，我只是单纯地爱着生，看到坟场能使我感到幸福而不是绝望，生是多么可贵啊，你觉得呢，艾薇雅，这是不是很卑鄙？”

“恭喜你，你说得一点没错，看到你如此爱生命，我感到十分高兴，因为人人都应当爱生活。”

“你说的是爱生命还是爱生命的意义？”

“一概都爱，就像你所言，超越思考地去爱，也就是有爱生命的想法，现在就是个很好的开始。”

“‘很好的开始’，你已经觉得我没希望了吧，妹妹，那么接下来呢？”

“除了爱生活，还要热爱尘世，爱众人，包括你的敌人。”艾薇雅说道。

长子双眉紧锁，陷入了沉思，须臾他又笑了，“咱在这儿会面是出于什么目的，不会真是出于父亲的圣旨吧？为了讨论我国未来的发展？还是父亲的期望？或是雄辩信仰？”

“都不是。”艾薇雅保持着微笑，“你在拐弯抹角地揶揄我吧，大哥，你明白我的来意。”

“并不是，我的胞妹一直在帮忙处理我的职位琐事，我可不想伤她的心。”长子感叹道，他的金色眼眸依然温柔，“只不过我有时候很不聪明，我无法想象我在这个时代该做些什么，只有一位女神可以理解我，她就叫葛温艾薇雅。”

艾薇雅扑哧一笑，面容安详地谛视着他，“你看起来实在憋得慌。”

“是的，我要开始质疑了，我不明白何以爱众人，你所说的博爱是不可能实施的。比方说有人有恶疾，有残缺，或者卑贱，食不果腹，那么就可以看出他受苦，需要接济，但若是思想上受苦呢，别人看不见他用苦难行乞，外表看上去和常人无异，就一定不是受难者，有良心的人也会收起自己的爱心。我们的爱心和恩惠正是如此，是观看他们苦难付的赏钱，绝对不是在爱人。”

“就是说，你不相信有真正的神性。”

“是的，我们的教徒和祭司，如果他们遇到受难的人，便会亲身上去一同承受，我深信这只是一种伪善，强行附和信仰所散发的爱心，当然，我也一样。”

“这是不正确的，哥哥。”

“我知道这不对，但你对我来说相当重要，妹妹，我不想将你拱手让给父亲一方。”长子顿了一下，他的眼神十分忧伤，“再来谈谈‘爱敌人’，我们形容恶人，常常称为禽兽，但禽兽可不如我们残忍。禽兽的残忍不如我们高明、艺术、花样百出。我曾途径被灭国的阿尔克斯，那里的人民被一行行钉在墙上指向东方，流血三日再被活埋。妇女儿童被奸淫烧杀，或者用刑具虐杀。你好像不太舒服，我不会细说的。前些天在王城，有一对父母折磨死了他们的女儿，连自己也不知道为了什么，就说是她尿床或者吵闹，一个五岁的天使哪能让人称心如意。他们把她关在马厩，逼她吃自己的粪便，在夜里冻得发青发紫，当她哭着向我们祈祷的时候，没人解救她。现在这起案子被移交宗教法庭了，艾薇雅，我们该拿这对父母怎么办是好？”

“给他们以相同的折磨！”葛温艾薇雅低声说。

“好极了！我也是这么想的，在卡利姆公国，我曾宣判过一名将军，他极其肯定自己对辖内居民有生杀予夺之权，这即使在卡利姆也是很少见的。他养了两百条狗，它们时常扑咬庄园的邻居们。有一次，一个农民家的男孩扔石头砸伤了猎犬的眼睛而被关了禁闭，等他的母亲前来团聚的时候，将军一声下令，狗舍里的饿狗倾巢而出，在可怜的母亲面前将他分食了。这位将军被看护了起来，我只为了教义和道德，就对他执行死刑吗？”

“正是如此。”艾薇雅的脸色有些苍白，她勉为其难地微笑着望着大哥。

“我就知道，艾薇雅，你的心中一定也有这类想法，不择手段，浪漫荒唐的小魔鬼。父亲也是一样的，我们都是他的翻版，难道他不知道公爵的变态恶习吗？他一清二楚，父王就爱他的残忍，甚至十分感谢。好一个矛盾螺旋，这是葛温家族的特征。”

“你到底想说什么？”艾薇雅难过地说，“你为什么要一直试探我？”

“我只是举了两个例子，方便我更好地说明人世间的疾苦。这两个例子都和孩子有关，毕竟孩子是最纯真的，大人染上了恶俗的习气，受到因果报应，但孩子还没有长大啊，没来得及作恶多端，就被分食了，这是没道理的。人们既想要天堂，又想要自由，明知是不幸，还要渴求火焰。这就是原罪，这些苦难都是没人负责的，袖手旁观便能让所有人满意，但我绝不能同意有这样的生活！我不能付出得不到回报，我不能世界上没有一样可以了结苦难的方法，如果罪恶和毁灭可以换来和谐，那倒无所谓，我愿意去换，但换来的永恒的和谐，又属于宗教的范畴了，是我身为信教的人不能解决的问题。”

“你的叛逆之心好像从少年时期就没停止过活跃。”艾薇雅说：“如今愈演越烈，你是不是开始恨全人类了。”

“你也可以说我爱全人类，那对热爱虐待女儿的父母也可以说是热爱女儿，因为只有儿童可以满足他们，除了儿童以外他们并不想打其他人的主意。”长子严肃地说道，“我不是在亵渎神圣，只是对这个世界不满，为什么人们为非作歹，他们的孩子也要承受父辈作的恶，这绝对不是真理。如果我要哄骗人类接纳和平与安宁，这是为他们在谋求幸福，但为此必须牺牲一个无辜的生命，你会同意吗？”

“我不会。”葛温艾薇雅轻轻地说，“这是倒行逆施。”

“我也不同意，对我而言，幸福的要价也太昂贵了，我急于拒绝这桩生意，干脆连门也不想踏入。”长子深沉地说，“这就要提到，我们果真要爱敌人吗？设想一下，让小女孩和她的父母和解，让被咬碎孩子的母亲宽恕那位将军，不，母亲是没有任何资格的，没长大的孩子才能侈谈宽恕。是的，只有爱敌人才能得到真正的和谐，因为即使我们处死了变态施虐狂们，把他们大卸八块，孩子还是被迫害了，只有拥抱凶手才能体现人类爱。可建立在被虐待白流的鲜血之上的宽恕，这又是幸福吗？”

“哥哥，我不会有此设想，但我有了个主意。”艾薇雅低首垂目，她的褐色眼睛亮了起来，“你说到宽恕，有一个人能够做到，他有权利宽恕所有人和所有事，因为他本人正是世界的缔造者，你太野蛮了，总是把这事给忘了，他为世界献出了所有的鲜血和灵魂，而今仍没有停止。”

“哦，妹妹，你活像个老政客，故意引我说了一大串，终于把他给抬出来了，这很有效果。我心里难受，但情绪上好多了，感谢你为我浪费了十几分钟。”

“我可不像你和父王，你们是两个诗人，不时有心血来潮之举，我还有理智，哥哥。”艾薇雅感伤地说，她望向四壁，“我难以想象你在脑子里装着乱七八糟的一大堆，以后的生活该怎么过下去，你喜爱的宫殿、珍视的女人、守护的信徒该怎么办？难道还有出路，这全都不是你的错，哥哥，无论如何请一定要活下去。”

“我不会辜负你的，艾薇雅。”长子站起来，抚摸披风上的纹章别针，笑容像个乖巧的少年，他望向门外的长廊，“我原以为你会支持我，现在看来在你的心里也没有我的位置，我只能试着一个人走走看了，不过我还没离开尘世，我们会再见面的。”

他挥了挥手，朝大圣堂走去。

今晚的演出准备就绪，贵宾就坐，帷幕方才拉开，却看到自宫城而来的大王子突然径直冲上舞台中央，他张开双臂，朝高处的王座看过去，狂热地大喊：“我对不起大家，我对不起，所有人！”

一时间交响乐已不可遏止地在圣堂奏鸣，王子说完旁若无人地跳下舞台，走出大门。葛温大王正搀扶着希斯在尊位落座，他不发一语地严厉注视长子离去的背影。希斯察觉到了一丝异样，他只能疑惑地对着事实大致演算了一遍。

三、

因为有预期的事情没有做，葛温德林今天有点心神不定，两个幼儿都很崇拜他，他们差不多可以读书了，时常为了得到葛温德林的关注而吵闹。发现长姐和伯爵夫人长时间没有回来，葛温德林想去大圣堂看看情况，但他必须保证两个小家伙不淘气乱跑，他和他们商量很久，又逗他们玩，又给他们讲故事，但只要他踏出房间一步，他们就跟定时炸弹一样大哭起来。直到皇家音乐会结束了，女人们才回来，一个是老女仆埃丽，一个是侍奉公主的圣女梅瑞拉。

“你怎么回来的这么晚，埃丽婆婆。”葛温德林说。

“回来的晚说明有事要做，你们这些小少爷就知道抱怨。”老女仆在屋子里忙活开了，她并没有生气，她只是很喜欢和人斗嘴。

“我没去颂诗班，没有关系吧，今晚发生了什么吗？”

“一切安好，就是……大王子殿下不太正常。”梅瑞拉回答他。

这句话引起了葛温德林的重视，他立刻拉过梅瑞拉想听她详谈，圣女抬脸看了老女仆的身影一眼，于是德林会意地跟随她出门，临走前他对女仆说道：“婆婆，我出去一趟，你要向我起誓照顾好他们，不准跟他们胡说八道。”

“真够好笑的，我干嘛起誓，”埃丽叉腰说，“我会好好照看的。”

已是深夜，他与梅瑞拉在王宫露台上散步，圣女手撑在露台的栏杆上，仰望着月光下薄纱般的云层，谈起长子的反常举动，梅瑞拉还提到公主去和大王子见了面，虽然她认为事实并不简单，但她相信公主和葛温大王会处理好这一切的。

“打扰了，谢谢你跟我说这么多。”葛温德林礼貌地说，在梅瑞拉脸上寻找平常她那不近人情的脸色。

“你没有打扰我，殿下。”她微笑着把一缕金发挽到耳后，“我走出来是想呼吸新鲜空气，房间里的气氛让我觉得很紧张，而且看上去您也很烦躁吧。”

“有一点，我为没能赶上父王的宴会而烦躁。”葛温德林轻松地说，“我们回去吧，快过午夜了。”

梅瑞拉没有回答，她的话语仿佛被掐断在了喉咙里，当她慢慢地转身，碰了碰葛温德林的手臂。

“梅瑞拉……”葛温德林顺着她的目光朝天上望去，圆月西沉，但眼前的天空却被更璀璨的月光照亮，一个巨大的生物翩然而至，它有着蓝绿色的薄翼和完美的触角，背后缓缓转动着白色的光环枢机，既诡异又美丽。梅瑞拉发出惊叹，葛温德林则对蝴蝶的出现感到好奇，但这时由不得他过多思考。月光蝶在露台前停了下来，它的每一次振翅，都有荧光色鳞粉在空中飘散，它的触角伴随呼吸声一起一伏。

梅瑞拉对它伸出一只手，陶醉在这幅情景之中，葛温德林听到了一个声音，那声音短促微弱，是一种特殊的摇铃声。声音重复了，他看到在梅瑞拉眼前缓缓降落的月光蝶扬起触角，一束魔法朝他们袭来。

梅瑞拉被击中了，她发出一声惊叫，葛温德林立刻将她推开，他拿出锡杖，对着月光蝶念出了咒语，这是他第一次用法术来实战。月光蝶好似被长枪贯穿一般晃了两晃，但还是没有发出一点声音，安静地翱翔着，围绕着他们再次放出激光。

梅瑞拉蹲下用护符祈祷，她的伤口很快痊愈，她心想应该通知王城守卫，但一时间的状况让她没有这么选择，而是加入了战斗。

魔力防护的结界准确而无误地发动，而结晶魔法的威力非同凡响。那只危险的神秘蝴蝶很快被他们一同击落，失却光芒掉下露台的高墙。

年少的两人对胜利兴奋不已，梅瑞拉美丽的大眼睛里充满了对他的赞许：“没有一名拿剑的骑士可以对付这种怪物，拿弓的估计也不行，而您做到了，殿下，您一定会成为一位合格的神明。”

“没那么夸张，我只是想救你……”葛温德林感到一阵局促不安，无法形容的愚钝，他不知道是因为什么。

梅瑞拉眼角看着他，然后凑上来轻轻地在他苍白的脸颊上印下一个吻，她行礼道：“在接下来的一段日子里，我都会为您而祷告。”

葛温德林满脸通红，跟她在露台分别，第二天当王子再次来到姐姐的住处，却没有看到梅瑞拉，他才知道自己闯了大祸。

他急匆匆地穿过城堡长桥，走到大圣堂，里面已经坐满了人，太可怕了，他心想，要不是闹得这么大，他还有私下向父王撒娇的机会。

葛温神色凝重，整个人坐在大圣堂尽头的高位上，他们搬来椅子让白龙公爵坐在一旁。梅瑞拉孤零零地站在大厅中央，当她看到葛温德林的时候，挂满泪痕的脸上才有了一点希望。

“公爵的使者昨晚被袭击，德林，你是不是也参与其中。”葛温俯身看向他。

“事情不是这样的。”葛温德林高声否认，语调充满了惊慌。

“我没有吓你的意思，”葛温安慰他道：“公爵气坏了，这件事还是早点了结比较好。”

希斯的声音冷若冰霜，“你儿子太有教养，他和这个野丫头联手杀掉了余传令的月光蝶，那也是余心爱的孩子，真是残忍。”

“才不是，”葛温德林立即反驳，“是蝴蝶先放出魔法弄伤了梅瑞拉，我们只是在防卫。”

“我……我只是好奇，但没想到它会魔法，是殿下保护了我。”圣女的眼泪又快掉了下来。

“月光蝶可不会主动攻击，除非你们向她动手，否则你想说她受余指使伤害小王子吗？”希斯说道。

“这都不是事实！”葛温德林大叫。

“够了，”葛温恼怒的打断他们：“德林，你现在老老实实把事情给我说一遍，要所有细节，你知道说谎是会受惩罚的。”

于是葛温德林开始讲述，他特别想起来听到的两次铃声，像仪式圣铃，但又比那沉重。他边说边用眼神向站在父王身畔的葛温艾薇雅求助，姐姐依然是和善地注视他，鼓励他说下去。

等他说完了，光之王沉重地起立，那样子恨不得早点脱身，“希斯，你到底要我拿他们怎么样？打几鞭还是关禁闭？该死的，他们只是些孩子。”

希斯默不作声，那倨傲的神情葛温德林早已烂熟于心，他的心中早有谋划，根本不把在场的人放在眼里。

“父王，当时看见的不止他们两人。”葛温艾薇雅发话了，仁慈而端庄，“王弟提到的铃声并非虚构，凌晨到来，圣庙的大钟会敲响两次，假设这对月光蝶而言是一种信号呢？公爵的造物有独特的应答信号，我曾无意间请教公爵乐理，得到的回答使我大感意外，我得知音乐也是其魔法的一类表现形式。而前年父王得赠公爵改造的一对牙猪，我看见校场上，传道士授予人们用哨声驯服牙猪的方法，照此说来，月光蝶是否同理？”

“正是这样！”葛温德林得救般对姐姐喊道。

“公主殿下说的不无道理，你能否证明月光蝶是受钟声影响呢？”希斯缓缓说道。

“我没有更多的证据。”艾薇雅说着，她的目光注视着希斯，望他适可而止。

希斯了解她的言外之意，他淡然说，“但他们非受罚不可，他们本可以通报守卫，却直接杀死了余的月光蝶。”

葛温看了他一眼，皱眉道：“不要在圣堂小题大做，仅仅是小孩打架，我会管好我的儿子，而你也好好关住那些怪物，艾薇雅，带走你的圣女。”

“父王大人，我乐意之至。”艾薇雅松了口气。

“就这么算了？”希斯在后面不悦地说，“余以为你会赶快抓来一百只蝴蝶。”

光之王停下脚步，怒了，“给你变出一百只蝴蝶，你以为我会魔法吗？”

“谁说余要的是蝴蝶。”希斯的语调非常沉静，他那无眸的双目却让公主不寒而栗。“月光蝶就像余的女儿，既然你的族人杀死了她，那你必须赔给余一名侍女。”

葛温很不高兴地望向两侧，他指着站在中央的圣女道：“梅瑞拉，从今以后你跟公爵去图书馆，书库与皇宫相邻，你可以随时回来看望公主。”

那名圣女望向大王，眼里充满了惶恐，她跪下来落泪道：“梅瑞拉并无魔法资质，天生愚钝，侍奉不好公爵，请大王收回命令！”

“有没有资质并不重要，余挺喜欢你的，跟我来吧。”希斯似笑非笑地说。

那圣女往后退了两步，知道再没余地，她不禁撕心裂肺地大哭起来。葛温艾薇雅上前紧紧拥住了她，只能让她哭个痛快。她对众人说道：“当时有一名传道士在场！”

希斯紧追不放：“除了主仆感情上的说辞，你有任何证据吗？”

艾薇雅摇了摇头，父亲看了她们良久，一言不发地转身离去，厅堂里一片死寂，只能听到梅瑞拉越来越大，如兽鸣的哭声。

四、

当天，梅瑞拉便被要求收拾好行李，跟随公爵的亲卫队一同回到图书馆。葛温德林随后被召去公主住处商议对策，因为只有他可以随意进出书库，葛温艾薇雅央求他尽快解救梅瑞拉。

“父王变了，我景仰的父王对巨人和人类一视同仁，连动物的处境都考虑得周到。没想到今日他竟如此麻木不仁，任由那条龙残害我们的族人。”葛温艾薇雅叹了一口气，疲惫排山倒海袭上心头。“现在何况保不住梅瑞拉的性命，想必日后我一样凶多吉少。”

葛温艾薇雅只对希斯怀有恐惧，当年他们初次见面的时候，恰逢葛温艾薇雅的命名日。她在陈列厅遇见公爵，厅墙上挂满了大小不一的龙头，在挂毯和旗帜间发出玛瑙的光芒。

希斯就安然站在他同类被做成装饰品的遗骸前，希斯生养于龙族，无人知晓他的过往。龙尸高悬，阳光明媚，但在葛温艾薇雅眼中，整个大厅都浸润着一片血红。

她永远都忘不了那天的希斯，他正对着龙头中最大的那一个，每一颗牙齿都足够做成巨锤。艾薇雅无法理解他的思绪，但从他的身影中感受到极大的满足和疯狂。希斯发现了她的接近，便转过身来，仿佛在审视她的脸，他平静地说：“过来，艾薇雅。”

公主压抑住反感小心翼翼地上前，向他行礼问好：“愿您晨安，公爵大人。”

希斯的唇上隐约闪过一丝微笑，他拿出一件礼物，作为龙类来说，他的一举一动都优雅异常，葛温艾薇雅一直认为他有一种特殊的美貌，如今又再度唤起。 

“你比当年的弗瑞嘉还要美，公主殿下。”他提到艾薇雅母亲的名字，“你的气息让人陶醉。”

“我已经很久没有梦见她了。”艾薇雅说道，希斯牵动丝带，在她面前打开了礼物盒，是串二枚贝珍珠打造的项链，食人贝珍珠和结晶皆为白龙公爵的象征。

“非常精致，我没见过这样的工艺。”葛温艾薇雅礼节性地赞叹道。

“这一定很适合你，”他向前蠕动，指尖划过艾薇雅光洁的锁骨，“今晚的宴会，余希望你戴着它露面。”

“感……感谢您的好意。”公主绷起皮肤，血液一瞬间凝结，她仓皇扔下一句客套话，逃离了陈列厅。

葛温德林知晓姐姐对公爵残酷个性的顾虑，但他下午见到公爵的代理人斯摩，斯摩告诉他的事情又是另一个面貌了。葛温德林主动问起希斯和葛温艾薇雅的纠葛，穿着畸形铠甲的胖骑士开怀大笑：“他们两个关系一直很好，至少王城人人都是这么看的。”

葛温德林不了解斯摩，他知道公爵对他有知遇之恩，而他们主仆是出了名的物以类聚。葛温德林听过一些斯摩的传闻……传闻着实可怕。斯摩成名于开国年间，他凶猛剽悍，用大锤碾碎了葛温大王的许多敌人，并将他们的肉泥作为战利品吃下。

葛温德林邀请他在小厅里就坐，斯摩撕下一条烤羊腿，快活地说道：“我恐怕是第一个见到你的人，那时候你小小个，是公爵的新宝贝。”

“那是什么时候的事？”葛温德林尽量得体地发问。

“我时常给公爵跑腿，他乐意拜托我，你要知道即使对大王，他也是有自尊心的。那时你刚生出来不久，我对你的样子十分好奇。”斯摩嘿嘿一笑，“祭坛女神还在世的时候，他们就有联系啦，苍白魔龙助他得到了世界，是大王的最受触动的情怀。于是第一个孩子出生，我倾向于这是公爵在实验，她还是只幼龙，已经名扬天下，全国都在讨论大王家的怪物，有人认为这是衰退的恶兆。听说，她甚至光用灵魂凝结出了一把收割生命的镰刀，从小嘴吐出冰冷龙息，连她的龙尾骨都能炼成绝世武器……”

“您继续讲吧，我很喜欢听故事。”葛温德林有气无力地说道。

“因此我非常期待你会是什么样子，希斯答应满足我的好奇心。但你让我大失所望，粉红色的蛇腿确实怪异，但那软绵绵的模样，不过是一个腿脚畸形的普通婴儿，不过你的哭声真了不起，可以连哭好几个钟头，那架势什么也治不了。你的哥哥姐姐倒是爱不释手，他们多想抚养弟弟妹妹，尽管你长得不太像话。”

“真是抱歉让您失望了，”葛温德林饶有兴味地说，“您定想让父王也听听这故事，特别是龙息那段，他一定会和您一样开心的。”

“哈哈哈，小王子，你真是越长越有趣了。”斯摩一愣，随后大笑起来，面无惧色，“您的身上开始出现了神明风范，或许真如公爵所言，有朝一日您会成为世界主人。”

“比起那，我更想要一双正常的腿。”葛温德林冷冷地说，“公爵还说了别的吗？”

刽子手骑士嘲讽地一笑，“对苍白魔龙知道得越少越好，世间探究他想法的人一个个都疯了。言归正传，臣还是给小殿下讲讲公主和公爵的故事吧。”

“你终于说了句让我赞同的话。”葛温德林转过头，隔窗望向屹立在王城上方的大书库。阳光在钴蓝色的弧形屋顶上照耀，也洒在之下亚诺尔隆德的城垒、房屋和殿堂上。

斯摩开始说起：“王城人尽皆知，公爵莫名热衷太阳公主信仰，总是唤她为王国之光，甚至无意间自称公主信徒，写下许多研究治愈术的著作。如果你生在两百年前，就会知道有个轰动一时的新闻：希斯口出豪言要把公主灵庙的体积扩大一倍，当他抛出问题，学者们立刻拿起皮尺、水准仪、三角板，最终得出结论这是个难如登天的魔鬼工程。可是只花了三天，希斯就解决了他的倍立方问题，他由星辰的排列受到启发，计算出美丽的几何图形，并确定了施工方案。公爵显然自鸣得意，他大张旗鼓地着手扩建公主庙。但葛温大王起初不同意这项工程，在神庙建成以后，大王想出新主意，他命人将罪业女神蓓尔嘉送来的巨幅绘画供奉于新神庙，把神庙的一半以上都划作绘画守护者的地盘……”

葛温德林听完了他说的三方博弈的皇家往事，随后启程前往图书馆，公爵似乎是姐姐的狂热追随者，而且这和艾薇雅害怕他并不冲突。在他心中还有一个令他疼痛的猜测，他的母系血缘是否真的来自白龙，正是希斯对他不合常理地厌恶，也正是希斯才会叫他儿子。葛温德林从不敢深想，他一方面尊敬希斯，一方面不愿意与他有逾距的联系。

五、

他在图书馆里没有见到梅瑞拉，这是必然的，甚至希斯和他的传道士们也一齐消失了，图书馆实在太大，葛温德林走遍了他所熟悉的每一个角落，没看到任何人影。此时再与长姐商议已来不及，派人进图书馆搜寻更是无礼大罪。葛温德林只能凭自己去思索图书馆的格局中，是不是还有许多地方是他从未见识过的。

希斯的旋转楼梯、希斯的谜语、希斯的空气桥、还有魔法隐藏门、齿轮机关，以及在数米高的书架顶上步履维艰，葛温德林从未想过这所有的恶意设计结合起来会有多恐怖。他双腿的小蛇累得咝咝叫唤，祭司们总是打趣说正是蛇足让葛温德林的气质与众不同，他的行动缥缈而虚幻，而贵族淑女无论怎样摆动双腿学习走姿也达不到德林一半的效果。

葛温德林边走边记下位置，他发现他从未见识过书库的完整格局，在巨大的空间里层层叠叠地摆放着怪异的机器，陷阱宝箱和五花八门的藏品，公用区域只占极小的一部分。希斯讨厌被干涉，吝于与外界分享他的杰作。

最终葛温德林在数层书架和墙壁的障眼法下找到一方破开的地板，跟井口似的。他再无多想，为自己施加一个防护魔法便跳下去，底下并不深，而且好像一个监狱。他用魔法照亮四周，看到了摆满地下室的各类铁笼。

令他吃惊的是，有一些笼子里装着难以辨认的尸体，还有大陆上的各类怪奇生物，其中也有人类，他们与其他生物一致，看向葛温德林的目光呆滞而木然。葛温德林越想越心底发毛，他不禁呼唤起梅瑞拉的名字。

从监牢的房间走出来，他的头撞到了柱子上，隔着玻璃一只充血眼球与他贴面相视，让他的内心不住大叫。这间室内存放的是残肢的标本、从上至下劈开只剩一半的人体、泡在液体里的器官，以及更多葛温德林完全叫不上来的东西，他根本不敢细看。然而屋子正中央有一个引人注目的标本柱，葛温德林抬头朝它望去，泡在液体里的那个没成形的东西是个胚胎的形状，但是完全畸形，像人又像龙，还有一部分腐烂了。胃里泛起一阵恶心，他捂住口鼻逃离了房间。

接下来，他听到了女人的声音，在走廊左手边的一间房子里，门被锁上了，但仍在不住颤动，似乎里面有人猛烈撞击想要破门而出，至于回荡在整个地下室里的女人哭声，那是一种葛温德林从未听过的诡异声音，像被什么东西撕裂得支离破碎才会发出的喊声，充满了绝望，和被剥夺生命的不甘。

走廊里铺着丝质地毯，早已残破不堪，上面清晰可见大块的野兽爪印和不知名的血迹，尽头的台阶指引他向上，葛温德林完全认命一般推开了前路的门。 

黑暗中蜷缩着一个女孩，她的双腿都被拷上，穿着昨天那条华丽的连衣裙，现在又皱又脏，她神志失常地抽泣着。

葛温德林上前抬手放到她的肩上，梅瑞拉毫无防备地发出尖叫，原本明亮蜷曲的金发蓬乱肮脏，她睁大眼睛，看清楚了一身白色丝绸长衣，悲哀注视她的小王子。

“是您啊，殿下。”她双手合十，泪水横流的脸上有了一丝笑容。

“正是我，我想办法帮你解开这些镣铐，姐姐的人在外面接应，梅瑞拉？”

“不，我回不去了，殿下。”梅瑞拉死死地抓住他的一只手，“能再见您一面，已让我内心满足……”她连声叹气，手指上布满血迹和疤痕。葛温德林注意到，与他触碰的皮肤下有什么东西在蠕动，梅瑞拉全身上下的皮肤都有如获得自我意识的活物一般，持续地变化蠕动着，被她抠抓出道道血痂。

“它们要从我身体里出来了，葛温在上，快结束这一切吧，杀了我，快杀了我……咿——呀……呀……”

她那惊悚的叫声让葛温德林差点昏厥过去。她望向葛温德林身后的眼睛明显睁大了，她的面容变得凄厉可怖，手也从德林衣袖滑落，对着空中挥舞乱抓。而使她突发癫狂的是此时地牢里传来的音乐声，杂乱无章的木琴节拍根本不能称作人类认知的乐曲，葛温德林转身朝音乐传来的方向看去，他僵在了原地。

他看到一个宽阔长方形的密室，尽管周围点亮着一圈灯笼，室内却灰暗无光，和其他角落一样堆满了书架，他们所在的地方是一个巨大鸟笼。

密室中央原本应该是一面阻隔墙，希斯坐在密室的另一端，重甲传道士在他面前或弯腰观察或呈上文书，宛如忙碌的工蚁。他们调试机器，让音乐暂停下来。

“欢迎来到公爵的手术室，可怜的小家伙。”希斯伸出蛇颈，望向他们俩。

“你究竟对梅瑞拉做了什么！”葛温德林站直了面对他恶狠狠地说道。

“余对她用了一点黑暗王魂，还将诅咒植入她的身体。”希斯回答他，“放心，余控制好了剂量，绝不会让她死去。”

“为什么要挑梅瑞拉下手？她们可是王城的神族圣女啊。姐姐所言完全属实，您真是太恶毒了，既恶毒又充满野心。”他控诉道。

希斯突然露出了一丝若有所思的笑容，如果那能叫做笑的话。“哦，余要的正是她。大量的生化实验证明，女子对诅咒有更坚定的意志力和忍耐力，附着众多王魂黑精也不会崩溃，承受结晶亦难以坏掉，她们是与生俱来的完美实验品。而拥有高洁信仰和异能的圣女，属于最最理想的诅咒容器，一直以来，真叫余垂涎欲滴。余的魔法是没有极限的，需要不同的工具来完成。”

“容器”、“工具”之类的字眼在葛温德林心中激起了痛苦以及愤怒，他感到自己全身都在发抖。他吸一口气，坚决地说：“父王他们……一定不会认同你，这是罪恶！”

“你似乎对现实估计的太高了，葛温德林，”希斯懊恼地说，“人们没有这么高尚，实际上他们大部分都是些奴隶。奴隶们可不知道什么是正义、邪恶还有自由和爱，能让他们屈服的只有奇迹、权威和利益。少部分一生中会有几次清醒的时刻，人类推举他们成为英雄，并以被少数人统治为荣。人类是可怜的弱者，不值得去抬举，只适合被用作屠宰的羔羊。平时就拿来圈养，一挥手，要他们欢呼雀跃，一下令，要他们干活，甚至向他们赎买罪过，规定他们什么时候该结婚什么时候该产仔，让他们无忧无虑长成快活的羔羊。”

“这不可能！”葛温德林失声惊呼。“这是无稽之谈！”

“你好像喘不过气来了，小家伙。”希斯的语气冷漠而傲慢，“余差点忘了，你的梅瑞拉……”

“她是我的朋友，”葛温德林十分痛心，“怎样都好，救救她！”

希斯扔出一柄短剑，飞到葛温德林脚边，直直地咬进木地板里，他转过身，形影随声音逐渐淡去，“解决好了来塔顶卧房找我。”


	6. 试炼

书库的大堂地面用蓝砖与白砖拼出一幅无限双环的马赛克图案，希斯在居所设计了雅致华美的建筑结构，这是以龙族的形态绝对无法亲历的精巧。葛温德林打开铁门，布局中唯一的瑕疵，恐怕只有这台主电梯启动时嘎吱嘎吱的噪声了。

走进通往塔顶那段黑暗曲折的甬道，他的心已停止剧痛。终于来到尽头，门敞开着，希斯正在他的住所里。葛温德林不喜欢龙语带来的压迫感，简直让人想臣服，希斯并没有把沟通龙语的独门技艺教出去多少，因此他确定世上的人再也没有理解龙族的机会。

“可让余好等，小东西。”希斯的手指扫过书架上的一排排烫金文字，另一只手上掂量着晶石。“最好清理一下，你溅了太多血。”

“我并不介意她的血。”葛温德林站在原地，他仔细端详，希斯身躯庞大，在龙类之中属于标准体型，并且身体白化，不知何时被挖去的双眼完全退化，只剩无用的缝隙。他活动颇为敏捷自信，几乎看不出是残废，想必战斗时也一样。

“你干嘛紧紧握着锡杖，害怕余把它抢走吗？”希斯的语气一贯讽刺。

“我是来向您道别的。”他闻言放松手指，直接将锡杖双手呈上，“听闻公爵会在传授魔法后抹除人的记忆或是使其疯狂，请开始吧。”

“倒也没错，不过唯独你的魔法余不会收回。”

“就因为我是你的儿子？”

希斯哑然失笑，“你方向错了，小不点，硬要说的话，我们是隔代遗传的关系。”

他那平淡无奇的态度，似乎完全忘了刚才是如何将葛温德林逼到绝境，那样伤害他。葛温德林身体僵直，气得发抖，而希斯则将他想听的一切和盘托出，一点儿也不折磨他了。

事件最初始于火之时代975年，希斯因身体不适，光之王建议他移居卡萨玛尼花园调理。其实希斯与外界一直有接触，他有专属骑士、铸造师和探索者，他们都是富有超群意志，但某一方面堕落的不得了的家伙。但正如大部分魔法师经历过旅行试炼，希斯偶尔也会离开图书馆采集标本，更多时候他为了实地去听一首琴曲、一段诗歌，还有宣扬葛温艾薇雅教派而出行。

在前往花园的路途，希斯遇上了前所未有的浓雾天气，当时的人回忆，他消失了四十余天才归来。随从背着设施和书籍负重前行，而希斯早已飞到地上，他在旷野上行走，直到被浓雾吞没，迷失了道路。他察觉的时候，三个“精灵”在他面前出现。他们都是普通的成年人类男子样貌，皮肤黝黑，穿着刚毛衬衣和兽皮，用遮眼兜帽消除视力。希斯略一深思便立马清楚，他们是北方荒地上，被称为迷宫开创者的人类种族。最可恨的是，开创者同样以白龙为崇拜对象，他们相信在黑暗中会睁开真理之眼，崇拜使他们发狂，如今他们对“盲目之神”十分不敬，并企图颠覆。

希斯不关心也不在意人类，但正是这些家伙困住了他，想办法让他受到屈辱。开创者的其中一个对白龙说道：“如果你同意与我们待上一天，我可以给你指路。”

希斯无视了他们，走进更浓的白雾中，将他们看得比蝼蚁还不如。雾因此散去，迷宫的样貌浮现，更大的陷阱在等待他。希斯花了30天仍未征服迷宫，他开始明白，只要凭借智力认同了精灵的阴谋，迷宫就会永无止境地循环。

第40天，精灵又出现了，这次他们指着烈日炎炎的旷野上一块石头来提问：“你已经无比饥饿，又渴望着自由，但是两手空空，只有对神力的徒然自信。你既然自诩全知全能，那就把这块石头变成面包，我们方可信你。或者你与我们待上一天。”

希斯当即开口拒绝了他们：“面包更凸显你们的无知，余要是用变面包驯服你们，岂不是一样无知。如果你们发出呻吟，余便给你们饭吃，让你们跟着余鞍前马后，还会被称为贤哲吗？”

他们一言不发地退下，迷宫又发生了变化。希斯兀自寻求通路，来到一处缺口，里面是冒泡的岩浆，道路似乎完全阻断，精灵们又来了。

他们请求道:“我们想知道你有多么伟大，如果你能淌过这条焰河而毫发无伤，我们便承认你伟大，迷宫为你放行。或者你与我们待上一天。”

希斯仿佛看到他们幕后的人正乐不可支，他恼怒地拒绝了这个建议。他明白只要踏出一步，他就会被烧成灰，他作出发言：“余从不认为魔法是奇迹和秘密，能达到论外的地步，它是认知进步的体现，余不会通过任何震慑的手段让你们在谄媚中感到狂喜。”

迷宫又削去一层，他吃力地飞过悬崖，把精灵丢在后面。

希斯忍饥挨饿在一片无人的旷野中行走，早已怒火中烧。出口的门前是一个喷水大厅，古老而精致，具有迷宫开创者最突出的建筑风格。聪明的精灵等候多时，不依不饶对他最后一次审问。所有精灵十分虔诚地跪在门前对他施礼朝拜，口中喃喃着祷告词：“我们的主、诅咒白龙、古老神祇、魔法始祖、神国的权贵，我们诚惶诚恐，向你呈上卑微和敬畏，迷宫将为你打开，作为一件对我主的礼物，建造者与迷宫全部归你所有。”

希斯头痛欲裂，他知道他们的意图，又不得不拒绝了他们，无视这些诱惑的提议：“你们在向谁顶礼膜拜？余从来都不是任何人的王，也不打算统治任何人，滋养任何人，余对天下毫无兴趣，对人命视若草芥，如何会接受你们微不足道的供奉呢？”

大殿竟是现实，精灵们闻言分外诧异，禁不住发出窃窃私语，他们的声音异常尖锐刺耳，像两条脊骨在相互摩擦。

我们的秘密果然瞒不过你；但没想到你竟如此无能；没有奇迹、神秘我们就不跟你；我们早已不信奉你了，而是信她；你随便发怒吧；我们试图看看你的神异，结果却发现我们并不爱你；你不合我们的要求，也并不伟大……

有的一边咒骂一边朝他扑来，希斯略微转身，展翅向他们吐出龙息，一道冰霜与诅咒的白光直扑精灵的面门，他的步伐被冻住，随后根根黑色的枪尖从他体内长出，他的灵魂突然物质化爆出皮肉，尖刺足有身体的两倍长。吐息淹没整个大堂，空气里凝结出了冰花，一时间宛如冬日，而开拓者一族连嚎叫都未能发出，喉咙被扎穿，却依然徒劳呼喊，最终与畸形灵魂一同定格在原地，化为面目狰狞的黑色雕像群。

迷宫的幻象随制造者的恶意一同退遁无形，希斯慢悠悠地扫尾将那群被石化的异端打碎在尘埃里，他的心情仍有些沉重。

负责搜寻的银骑士很快找到了他，葛温大王没能前来，但是第二天王城送来卡萨玛尼花园的补给堆成了小山。

这段狂野的幻象经历让希斯紧张，身体和精神状况每况愈下，他还是完整地总结出事件的来龙去脉，找出了怂恿精灵们的人，她正无所事事地待在亚诺尔隆德，尽管希斯暂时不在王城。大家称她为夜影夫人，调查结果令希斯无比失望。他本以为设计他的至少是个人物，却不过是亚诺尔隆德一名头牌交际花，有着味同嚼蜡的二十几年从业经历和平平无奇的美貌，靠外表魅力吸引迷宫创造者为她卖命，她跟希斯作对的理由仅限于她和葛温有过特殊情缘，是他不久前在王城的情妇。

“愚蠢的天才更令人厌恶，她对万事万物毫无兴趣，只关心如何重新爬上他的床。余逼问她为什么看中精灵，她一窍不通，充斥不明所以的仇视和憎恨。”希斯不怒反笑，“不消说，葛温为了争取余失去了更多重要的东西，绝不会冲这么个小角色冒犯余，导致前功尽弃。”

“余曾期待她是名女巫，终于她成为了真正的龙血女魔法师。我们比血亲关系更近，共同分享龙血、王魂和月光。这名后天女儿简直是个不折不扣的妓女，但她做什么都会成功。传道士查出她怀孕了，看来她正准备去当某地的女王，想偷偷生下你好培养成同王庭斗争的筹码。余不能忍受这名最优秀的女儿千年难遇的潜力被浪费，幸好在灭亡以前，她创造了足够多的价值。”

白龙那令人不安的狂热语调并没有把葛温德林吓住，少年淡淡地对他评论：“行行好吧，希斯，再别叫她们女儿了，你不过是在嫉妒。我不知该可怜你还是她。”

希斯觉得此话颇为有趣，他说：“省省力气关注你自己，余会对你好一点，因为葛温需要一个类似的孩子。”

葛温德林不为所动，他的手拂过旁边桌案的试卷，轻轻地说，“我记得哥哥初次带我来图书馆的模样，你想扼死我，还说你从未同意我出生，对不对？”

希斯一阵沉默，偏过身去，没有坚持向他辩白，他黯然神伤的样子实在太过明显，葛温德林总是怀疑他编排了每一句对话，每一件事。

“生命是杯难咽的毒酒，其中苦涩超乎你想象。葛温德林，你得到了余的初次认可，以后还要努力。”

“我会牢记您的教诲，但现在，我想我必须离开了。”他说道。

“余保证不会想你。”

“一直以来承蒙您的照顾。”

葛温德林快步走出大门，他戴上兜帽，遮住发红的眼睛，公爵图书馆的阴影散去，黑蓝的天空明亮了起来，星星也快消失了。

年幼的王子回到王城众人的怀抱，他已有足够的能力去判断，并在不久后的一天，邂逅了月光。

成年以前葛温德林开始主动接手父王给他预留的职位，葛温于第二十个命名日正式加冕他为暗月教宗。葛温德林打造了一顶又大又沉，与父兄完全相异的新王冠，由若干象征阳光的金色尖刺装饰，还另外号称骑士团团长，暗影太阳、月之魔法师。


	7. 熔岩血

由于混沌魔女在地下最深处建立了法术国度，葛温为了商谈割据初火的计划，出发会见多年没打照面的盟友。

他带上一小队银骑士精英亲卫，从世界的最高处一路下降，人类的痕迹越来越少，而环境趋于古龙生活的时代，正是初火诞生的地方。

选择在地下居住的人类大都奇形怪状，有着独特的习俗。大概他们的祖先是一支被排挤的部族，在地下找到了新的信仰根基。首先他们害怕太阳——他们的神会杀死他们，其次地底居民有一个影响深远的流言：“大家都知道，月亮是邪恶的象征，白色月光会使人发狂。”

伊扎里斯的城市诡秘复杂，完全不适合人类，只有魔女和她们仆人的后代选择定居都城。在恢宏碟形神殿内，葛温大王同她会面，两名年长女儿站在老魔女左右随侍，她们都穿着存在感稀薄的黑金衣袍，伊扎里斯本人则在住所中央沐浴铁水。

烧红的铁水还融化进多种金属，伊扎里斯是位褐色皮肤，高挑的美女，五位巨头中唯一的女性，世人皆知她沉浸于初火复制实验，早已是非人之躯。

魔女仰躺池内，她的眼睛炽烈如星，赤裸的肌肤焦黑又猩红，橘色、明黄、红色的火焰在她体内流窜。当他们交谈的时候，葛温感到他的盟友不论外表还是举止，都已变得非常陌生。

“葛温，我们没空为此事周旋，你去找我的女儿克拉格吧，她前往遗迹至今未归。”

“她没能继承你的意志？”

伊扎里斯转过深邃的眼睛，“不，她是想逃避照顾妹妹。”

克拉格是老魔女最活泼的女儿，葛温选择独自前去和她交谈，通过向当地人打听问路，葛温知道了克拉格最后被看见是在城镇入口西面，一处被实验焚毁的废墟附近。

从废墟中心流淌出的大量黑色液体凝固在地上，将曾经有过的建筑都熔成一团，层层堆积的黑泥通往地底的巨大深坑，底部传来阵阵哀鸣，宛如地狱的入口。

葛温没有迟疑，从崎岖不平的坑道爬下地底。他边攀登边观察有没有克拉格留下的痕迹，她穿的鞋子很不厚实，不过一会儿就被她丢出去，光脚的脚印不容易辨出。

在爬到快一百公尺的时候，可见很深的底部有微弱的光，光之王继续前进，周围黑得像焦炭，下方有热气升腾，又有风吹出，犹如巨兽的呼吸。他踩到了最底层的石板，岩浆在这里流动，发出炽热辉芒。一眼看到倒在地上的红色束发少女，葛温对她用了一个清醒咒，克拉格的手指动了动，她猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘气。

“克拉格，你还好吧。”

“我做了个噩梦！”她抓住葛温揽住她的手狂叫道，“怪物！大家全不在了，我拼命想逃出去。”

“梦不过是梦罢了，是过往碎片的拼接。”葛温轻拍她的后背，“别想太多。”

接过水壶，大口喘气的克拉格逐渐恢复清醒，她反应过来:“原来是你救了我，大伯，可为什么你在混沌之都？”

“你母亲委托我来找你。”葛温回答，他微笑坐着，看那姑娘扶着太阳穴跳起来整理背包。

“也对，你跟母亲向来不搭嘎，她肯定打发你找我这个最没用的女儿商量。你为什么不把希斯带来呢，一个魔女一个巫师，他跟母亲肯定有共同语言。”

“希斯会抗议的，他的结晶最怕火焰魔法。”葛温回答，“重要的是，克拉格，你为什么会晕倒？发生什么了？”

“岩浆挡在我家门口，于是我想根除它的源头。”克拉格一只手放在腰上，看向岩浆后的洞穴。“据说上回这边大爆炸，它就钻入地底躲进来，所以岩浆才会不断流进下城区。”

葛温思考她的话，笑道：“看起来需要帮忙？”

“太好了，葛温大伯，我正不好意思提。大伯也有要紧事吧，但只要先帮我解决了怪物，我一定会向着你的。”

“一言为定。”

“当然，以我母亲的名誉发誓！”克拉格拿出她善用的魔剑，魔女极少对冷兵器感兴趣。她是其中的异类，但无论如何，葛温认为混沌的七个女儿，克拉格神似伊扎里斯。“我没能战胜它，撞到石壁上昏倒过去，”克拉格接着说，“但它居然不追击，太奇怪了……哼哼，不管这么多，我发誓摧毁岩浆的源头。”

走在曲折滚烫的小路上，克拉格赤着脚，他们受王魂改造的身体抗性超过人类数百倍，寿命也差不多和初火等长。

“克拉格，我见你们要么罩着长袍要么赤身露体，这是什么古老风俗吗？”葛温和她聊天，用打趣的口吻说道。

克拉格满不在乎地纵声大笑，“我们的灵魂都是火焰做的，再说希斯不也不穿衣服。”

“是的，他最多披一块白布，”葛温和颜悦色地说，多元的王城没流行过希斯的服装风格，他从来都是拿一块极其宽大的白布，用腰带或别针形成褶皱，走路会自然露出躯体，“因为龙类并不以裸露为耻。”

“他有没有变?”克拉格比划道，“是否和母亲一样?”

“那倒没有。”葛温想起他来，不论是穿着丝衣还是粗布，他的身体都没什么可看的：痩得令人发指，多于常人的肋骨根根突出，半透明有着符文的腹部，以及两条触手和龙尾巴，他身上有光辉常在，而且据说真龙的大尾巴都是其精魄。

快到洞口了，克拉格顽皮地跳过一个个小坑，她转过头，“你不问敌人的情况吗？”

“想必战败给了你很多经验。”葛温逗她道，“朕猜它是伊扎里斯制作的宠物。”

“才不呢，母亲又不是那种疯狂的科学家，实验由她亲力亲为。”克拉格立刻反对，“我母亲即为混沌之火，有点名不副实，火焰可以孕育火焰，但只有希斯的冰晶足够称作炽烈，时不时要刺人一下。”

“你今天怎么老是提起希斯？”光之王问她，“你们以前关系这么好？”

听见他禁不住说出来，克拉格双眸一闪，在原地站住，严肃了起来：“因为我觉得你们两个一直形影不离，夫唱夫随，是天生一对，所以好奇打听，你可别生我的气啊，我只是个可笑的姑娘。”

“你拿老头子寻开心，淘气的小姐，是什么让你产生这些想法的？”葛温交叉双臂责问道。

“我早想说出来了，希斯告诉你们古龙弱雷电的秘密，他这么精明，却一点也不顾虑你，堂而皇之地住进王城。”克拉格露出得意的笑容，“龙和屠龙者，太阳与月亮，奇迹与魔法，多合适呀，您需要他！”

“你言外之意是本王怕老婆吗？”葛温没好气地盯着这个胆大的姑娘。

“难道不对？葛温大伯，我小时候你抱过我，跟我一块玩来着。你的德行最让人爱戴，但混沌的女儿认识中，母性才是世间极为可怕的力量。”

“对你的认知而言，你说得没错。”他无奈回答。

他们爬上一个高台，岩浆从四面溢出，地上倒塌的凌乱立柱表明这儿曾是座神庙。岩浆的尽头是个在人们认识中从未出现的幻想生物，它无比巨大，丑陋畸形，仅剩人类的轮廓，赤红开裂的皮肤下不断流出明亮的高热浆液，全身肌肉虬结，头顶一对弯曲长角。毫无疑问，最符合这个生物的称呼便是：恶魔。

史上第一只恶魔苏醒了，向光之王和克拉格发出嘶声咆哮。混沌之女急切地出击，斩向恶魔左臂，岩浆喷涌而出，恶魔发出婴儿的嚎哭。它支起双臂，狠狠朝克拉格砸去。少女就地一滚，浑身灰尘和岩浆，她顺势单手按住地面，迅速念出一连串咒语。从大地跃起一道鲜红亮丽的火焰旋风，裹住了恶魔的身躯，它吃痛地发出大吼，却丝毫没被火焰阻挡脚步，两手乱抓对克拉格袭去。

“大伯，我们说好讲和的。”克拉格边退边紧张地望向葛温。光之王正捋着胡须观察恶魔的一举一动，他那从容又静止的神态，似乎完全没打算帮忙。

她的魔剑被打落，在恶魔的一击重拳再次擂向少女腹部之前，一把厚重锋利的大剑突然斩向了它的手掌，切下根根断指落地化为石头，然后是双腿，恶魔露出难以置信的眼神，轰隆一声跪倒。光之王将剑插进石缝，高举右手，无声凝聚出一道壮丽的金色雷光，大王俯身用力击透恶魔伏低的头颅，地表为之震荡，阳光之枪的威力形成残响，向地下扩散，更在怪物所在地砸出一道深坑。

眼前的神迹仍会让克拉格惊叹，比起父辈们屠龙使用的力量，她实在渺小得不值一提。

“小克拉格，看来你的火焰对它没什么效果，强行破坏肢体更有作用。”

“显而易见。”克拉格拨开一抹红发，起身查看大坑中的魔物。它化为焦炭奄奄一息，似乎是死了。发现葛温大王擦着被火焰熏黑的剑身，并没有怠慢的意思，她也睁大了眼睛在坑边继续守着恶魔的下一步行动。

葛温注意到了，它并没有跟断裂的肢体一样化为齑粉，只是暂时失去动静，岩浆也没有消退。

而旺盛的混沌之力正从四面八方爬向恶魔的残躯，重新点燃它的生命之火，一声低沉的鸣叫从地底传来。恶魔支起残破不全的前肢，抖动身体，只剩一半的头颅里溅射出金红色熔浆，它嘶吼着想从深坑里爬出。令人难以置信的是，随着无望的挣扎，它的背后正缓慢展开一对蝙蝠薄翼，原本只是小小的漆黑肉翅，竟突然长到数十米纵横。它充满惊恐地朝上方张望，还不熟练地挥动翅膀，拼命朝高处逃去。

“它有一定的智力。”

“现在该怎么办？”

“我们追上去！”

那飞翔的巨大黑影，姿态竟像极了他昔日的敌人，不论这是什么新的未知生物，一定都和他们这群屠龙者们有着不小的联系。

“该死的岩浆！”克拉格发动咒语忍受一路的热流阻碍，而将自己的神力戒指借给葛温，他们离开废墟跋涉一里，追踪流出的熔岩血，总算在另一个洞穴彻底击毙试图休整疗伤的恶魔。

然而克拉格看上去并没有任何喜悦，坐在庙宇的石凳上喝酒的时候，她焦躁不安，“我到底在做什么，今天整个是一场噩梦。”

“你害怕恶魔吗？”

“使我害怕的是我像它的部分。”克拉格说出，看到葛温眸中流露的不想置评，她收起自己古怪多变的心思，正色道：“大伯，你不远万里会见我母亲，究竟所为何事？”

“朕已决定与世界共存亡，于是借助从初火分散出的力量，在罗德兰设置节点。”葛温娓娓道来，诞生自初火的事物，死后依然回归初火。而他准备在初火的这套规则下建立新体系，在罗德兰每一个区域设立初火的分支，既能管控初火，也让不愿枉死的苍生得到新的可能。前提是，必须出现一个人肩负守护分支初火，确保它燃烧的使命。即不断向它献上王魂，拥有众多强大灵魂的人才能做到。

克拉格认真地倾听他的每一句话，表情凝重，但始终没有作声，她一言不发地带葛温大王来到下城区的住处，给光之王看了她最重要的宝贝。

在所有女儿中，克拉格只比她大一点，白发的克拉安（Quelaan）天生目盲，与富有野心和魄力的姐姐们不同，克拉安过于忍让、温柔、逆来顺受。下城区的人们爱戴她，称她为“地底的圣女”，其实在混沌之都，是没有圣女这一职位的。

“母亲要我带她远离权力的中心，这当然是出于母亲的爱护，但对我一点也不公平。”快到家门口克拉格以生硬的口气抱怨道，“今宵她又要为贱民生病的孩子守夜，那我也不是她的保姆，别指望我会陪她哄她！”

“她想必很爱你这个姐姐。”葛温带着慈爱的感情说道。

克拉格在门口停住，她蓦地抓住大王的衣袖，并且一下子涨红了脸，“现在，我把她交给你了，光之王陛下。”

葛温走进她们居住的庙宇式房屋，白发少女十指交叉，跪在窗边一名昏睡孩童前祈愿。盲人出行十分依赖熟悉的地方，而岩浆到来改变了原有格局。她的姐姐想尽办法让她自由，如愿以偿地生活下去。她觉察到了脚步声，垂下手指搁到连衣裙上，装作方才只是静坐。

“姐姐，欢迎回来。”她向来人由衷地微笑，光之王轻轻触碰了一下她苍白的头发，然后在她对面默默坐下。

“克拉安，你想成为一名防火女吗？”


	8. 光辉纪年

一、

从葛温德林的童年起，他常常交由艾薇雅带，大王不舍得让幺子走出王城，所以太子抢到监护权的日子寥寥无几，毕竟他有自己的事要忙。艾薇雅早确定好了德林的培养方向，她认定这孩子娴静、谦和，很能舍己为人，通情达理，而且葛温德林从未辜负她的期望。但从公爵处辞行后，他显然改变了很多，他有个教语言的老师，在宫里待了几十年，不知为什么，就被小王子开除了。还有一位贵族寡妇，教他演奏竖琴和诗歌，也被闭门不见，他对这两样都失却兴致。有一个老神官，孩子们包括葛温德林小时候都对他非常依恋，他在白教地位尊崇，来宫中施教是无偿的，只是觉得孩子可爱。他经常给他们讲一些美妙动人的历史故事，他的神学课程引人入胜，但葛温德林也拒绝了他，几乎是将他赶走的。

艾薇雅心急如焚，她要找她的哥哥商量做点什么让这个孩子开心起来，简单来说就是“走上正轨”。长男的主意总是来的很快，他提议教授弟弟武艺，艾薇雅再次表示不看好她那脱线的大哥，所以一个月不到，她惊讶地看到葛温德林拿起了弓箭。

葛温大王归国后也对小王子在射术上的进展表示赞赏，他不由自主地提起此地曾有一个女孩，战斗精准而暴力，那就是“猎命”普莉希拉，这个名字在葛温德林的心中激起一阵波澜，不过大王立刻停止不说了。

清晨觐见时间过后，葛温独自在卧房小憩，他有预感，每在他归国的一段时间，希斯肯定会不请自来，选在某个意外的时刻光临。比如现在，他刚脱下靴子，还没来得及吩咐侍女换来下一双，而且外衣也没披。希斯坐到他的椅子上，手臂撑在椅背，葛温惊愕地发现他的脸色有些发青，他的皮肤更加透明了，隐约看得见下面的血管和骨骼。

“今天就您一个在吧，余讨厌你的有些朋友，而且这儿又乱又脏，堆满了废纸，侍女在干什么，让她滚出去，一辈子就打扫这一次。”他懒散又神经质地说道。

“可不是废纸，希斯，再说别拿她们出气。”葛温习以为常，他示意仓皇赶来的侍女退出房间。然后他和白龙谈起近来经历，讲述这次出行的大段见闻，希斯还是很感兴趣，讲到恶魔，他惋惜地说：“余该借你的视野去看一看那生物的。”

除了最初的几次，葛温大王很少和他提起预言，希斯也不向他透露。他们讨论了混沌、恶魔和防火女，其中大部分涉及灰色地带，希斯布置下结界，以防有人偷听。他们的话题最终转回亚诺尔隆德，葛温对他分享了德林的近况，包括他自作主张和学习弓箭的事。

“这是正确的。”希斯轻轻地说，“只有一点不妥，女神的信仰确实集于艾薇雅一身，但你打算再留她多久，你的女儿同时兼顾公主和王后的脸面，不是长久之计，她更该出嫁。”

“这些事你不必关心。”葛温坚持说道，“我不会阻拦艾薇雅的选择。”

“你也许不会，但国家需要这样一个人。”希斯突然固执，“你应当结婚了，反正你对女性热情不减，总有合适人选嘛。”

葛温对他报以凝视，一个疑问但并不惊讶的目光，“初火在上，你为什么拿我开这种玩笑……十足的幼稚，我应该命人拿块冰来。”

“余就能为您变出冰块，不过余没发热。”

“那你在胡说什么？”葛温还是叫来了侍从和女仆，他套上一件镶金长衣，穿好靴子，命人整理地上散乱的公文。希斯毫无表情，他还是端坐在椅子上，用嘲讽的语气说：“这样确实更适合我们的话题，您也请坐吧。”

“你的话题不会继续，你在侮辱本王。”葛温在房间踱步，瞪着他说，“你有任何要求，本王都尽可能地满足你，如今你是不是得寸进尺，认为我区区一个拾得王魂的人类，毫无资格可言。”

“没有这样的事，吾王。”希斯扯动嘴角，“您应当续弦了，余不过是提供谏言的众人之一。”

“你是在说真的？”葛温禁不住重新审视他，“没错，朕是时候新立王后了，等安息日过后，我们便举行婚礼，我已充分考虑过，这件事早该好好办一番了。”

希斯笑了，“可是余是个残废。”

“朕会照顾好你。”

他笑地很开心，“而且余是个半疯，更是个异类，何况没有性别的意义，不适合抛头露面。”他笑完了，面孔有些发红，越来越狂乱地讲下去：“这已经是第三十次了，幸亏余拒绝了您，不做您的王后。这位置您应该去找一个更合适，服帖的女人来坐，免得把余的艾薇雅累瘫，她一定是世上温柔的化身。何况余还没有马上死嘛，可以帮助您。现在余亲口对你说，你应该行动了，把菲娜叫回来，哪怕她是条狗也不应该被扔在家门外等死。”

“听着，你这个命令狂，我绝对不会与其他人续弦，我已经很老了。”

“您会的，而且您一点都不老，大王，您内心清楚，我们可以永生不死。而您的翩翩王者风范，足够让成千上万的女人全心全意地付出。”他夸张地拉长音调，说得明确而恳切。“你喜欢的女神，她们年纪不会比普莉希拉大，但绝不能低贱，一无是处。因为在艾薇雅出嫁后，她就是你的好管家，她至少是一位美丽、善良，明事理的好姑娘，她跟你出双入对，把亚诺尔隆德打理得井井有条……唉，难道你在等这么可爱的姑娘主动献上来吗？你应当亲自去找，让她觉得光彩才对。”

他考虑得事无巨细，简直打定主意要成人之美，葛温的内心闪过一丝骇然，他再也没有掩饰，颤抖地说了出来：“这不可能，我无法相信，你居然决定要把我嫁给……嫁给别的女人……”

“姑娘才会说出嫁，而您是娶。”希斯刻毒地冲他说。

“是的，但都一样，没有关系。”葛温茫然地注视他，“难道结束了？”

“的确没关系，”希斯站起来，“届时余将离开王城，前往旷野漫游，因为有东西在召唤我，余会追随真理，活得比现在更为长久。”

他有半分钟沉默不语，因为他刚开始就显出精神错乱的症状，葛温喝了杯酒，试图观察他的平静里是不是有发疯的征兆。

“我们今天先不谈了吧。”

“是的，余看得出。”他脸色煞白，匆匆要走，却突然小声地，语气奇怪地说道，“葛温，你要来看我，有机会一定要来。余只有你一个说话对象，整个世界唯有你，你不在的时候，余只能对自己说话，所以别介意。”

他的声音毫无真实感，仿佛是从另一个地方通过这具残躯在说。

“我亲爱的，任何时候我都会来看你，永远都来。”他坚定地回答，伸出手上前，希斯不留了，他只好送他出门。

二、

神圣回廊到陈列厅的路途略显漫长，石匠们正在打造新的雕像，好让每根石柱上都站有执剑银骑士，历代英雄的塑像被供奉在两两成对的花岗岩柱之间，武器是金属特制的，作为他们英勇的象征。

太阳长男和他的首席骑士一同走过那些熟悉的人面前：法律之神洛依德、酒与药之神马卡洛夫、“坚石”哈维尔、罪业女神蓓尔嘉、爱神菲娜……

死亡和被驱逐的神族，一概位列其中，但葛温和他子嗣的神位不在这里，此处主神龛的神明乃是逝去的祭坛女神。翁斯坦选择走这条路，是因为他每天都会来观看他本人神像的进度。在等级更高的远古神明们中间，他与其余三名战友共用同一间壁龛。

翁斯坦在窗边交抱双手，他得到的是葛温大王授予的狮子徽章，他的盔甲也是狮头兽面形象，据说铠甲用料为纯金，辉煌夺目，胸铠上由七颗大红宝石做点缀，宛如阳光下飞舞的血滴。

他的狮子象徽也成为王城骑士甚至拥有骑士梦的孩子们效仿的对象。当然有一部分追捧根植于翁斯坦及其相关物的过分华丽上。

“在我死后神像真的有用就好了。”翁斯坦喃喃自语。

王子哼了一声，“为了守卫父王的千年帝国？”

“陛下，帝国将来属于的是你，我们注定要并肩战斗。”

“继承王位是件累人的工作，我倒并不排斥，”长男又哼一声，“法律仲裁、清算国库，还有那些没完没了的平民百姓，满口胡言的马屁精，张口闭口都是各自的利益。坦白说，父亲的王国一点也不好，只是日复一日的重复，没有突破，创造不了未来。”

“陛下想要怎样的世界呢？”

“一个神与人、龙及其他物种共存的世界。信仰该被怀疑，黑暗同样可贵。我们与各种生命建立起秩序，并且一同成为时代的遗民。”他的眼里焕发着光芒，“恰似曾经存在，令人恐惧、焦虑但又无法逃离的真实世界，被人类渴求、希冀的世界。”

翁斯坦不知道该如何回答他的君主，他继续观赏雕凿，工匠师傅将“黄蜂”基亚兰的神韵把握得很好。“陛下，我们该去训练场了。”沉默一阵后，他提醒道。

“是的，你已经看完了？”长男迈出步伐，沉重地朝长廊尽头走去。“你今天怎么了，翁斯坦，你要敢再叫我一声陛下，我一定把你枭首示众。咱们之间可不仅仅是君臣关系而已。”

“身在皇城，我不敢忘，陛下。”翁斯坦平静地说，他看到王子不满地撇着嘴角。

在神圣回廊后的战利品室里，墙上挂的龙头向上一眼看不到边，长男走近察看，上颚突出，门牙外翻，它们都是些飞龙。双足飞龙是古龙的后裔，古龙的首级接近牛，它们头似鸟，只会喷火而且智力低下，它们带有部分龙鳞，繁殖能力远远高于古龙。

“即使没有进行杂交，初火也会让龙退化，晚出生的龙类已完全不似祖先，这就是‘生命之毒’。”长男评论道，“为何原初的世界会有龙族肆虐，始终是个谜，因为不朽古龙甚至没有性别界定，它们的存在并非为了繁殖而是为了超越，在世上恣意妄为，不受任何约束。如此说来，它们几乎是完美的生物，大概连生物都不算。”

“我是古龙猎人，又不是古龙学者。”翁斯坦不屑地说。

“我的首席骑士仍在致力于把龙类（Wyvem）斩草除根。”王子朗声笑道，“你真是一点没变。”

“毕竟这世上已无真龙（Dargon）可狩。”翁斯坦真想对他回以同样的话，但不仅是长男，“鹰眼”戈夫也抱持同样的态度。他们永远不会忘记那些飞翔天空的身影，与它们交缠的不止荣誉和怨恨，还有孤独，多么空虚，没有了龙，还需要猎龙人做什么呢？

“德林今天也要来训练。”王子喜悦地对他说道，“毕竟这次比武大会是为了纪念他的加冕日而举办。”

“那个哭哭啼啼的孩子，他怎么能来比武场呢？”翁斯坦不满地说，“大王指派戈夫来教他，他谢绝了，不过戈夫本也不乐意。现在直接上来让一个小孩子做执法机关的头领，饶了我吧，以他的出身，担任荣誉头衔倒不为过，看在大王的面上也是应该的，但怎么能让他统率军队呢？”

“你只在德林小时候见过他，希斯公爵只要孩子一哭，马上扔进模拟女人羊水的罐子里，再盖上盖子，无怪乎落下坏毛病。”王子伸出手臂环住他的肩膀，拍了拍，“等你了解他，你一定会感叹，他当之无愧是我的兄弟。”

“也许会，但只有您才是真正的王者，既是长子，又是天生领袖。”翁斯坦坚定不移地说道。

训练场到了，看到部下和弟弟，王子松开翁斯坦，狂笑着走上前接受他们的欢迎。翁斯坦在原地望着他的背影，没有挪动脚步，山雨欲来，他吸了口充满马蹄烟尘的空气，感受到背后诸神石像们的目光。

三、

艾薇雅正和父王在花园里喝茶，她很诧异父亲怎么有空来花园坐坐，而不是去私会别的女人，并且来得十分隆重，开始和她讨论婚姻大事。

葛温将四海之内所有达标的备选者向她罗列了一番，艾薇亚回避得很巧妙：“如果放出消息，求婚者接踵而至，我们就不能再拒绝。因为拒绝等于不信任，不信任构成冒犯。”

“等你一选好，我们只打算接受。”葛温宣布，“通过联姻维系一个地上王国，这是你的使命。”

“我不要您为我分配使命，必要的时候我会接受的，但我认为目前最好的位置是亚诺尔隆德的公主。”艾薇亚脸变红了。

“你不年轻了，没有结过婚，美貌而丰饶，总不能这辈子都独守空闺。而且结婚也能终止有关放荡的流言。”光之王说。

“人言可畏。”她回答，“我已经很累了，父亲，结婚并不会让我好受很多。”

“你这辈子应该嫁人了，得有个丈夫，也必须生下孩子，以证明你健全。”葛温大王告诉女儿：“本王同样期盼血脉延续下去，有孙辈的到来。”

艾薇雅发出一声沉闷的叹息，就和每次父亲提及她烦心事的时候一样。

“让我自己做主吧，父王。”艾薇亚显然有怒气，“至少现在，我不同意嫁给任何男人。”

葛温把文书推给她，“等你冷静下来，考虑好了，就找我说结果。”

“我会向您证明我的选择不是错误。”艾薇雅克制自己的声音，“对婚姻立刻下断言显然是轻浮的。”

“这种事我不会大肆宣扬，所以才和你私下商量。”葛温大王对她下令，“你一定要好好择婿，所以必须跟那些吟游诗人和流浪骑士们终止往来，同时叫腐败的贵族收敛些，只要朕还有一口气，他们休想将亚诺尔隆德变成舞踏会和游乐园。”

“我理解您坚持朴素，我会约束好他们。”艾薇雅揣摩着父王的意图，她总能准确无误地做出解读，“声色的确会让人付出代价，那么您也决意放弃娱乐了吗？”

“这和我们今天的谈话毫无关系。”葛温大王缓和地说。

“当然有，父王。您要真为我着想，早将我嫁去西方了。”艾薇雅故意提起陈年旧事，只要简短几个字，便会牵起父亲的伤疤。

一阵沉默之后，光之王开口：“我认为你那时莽撞天真，不该离开我的视线。你跟艾莲最像，在她临死前我发誓要保护你们，怎么能让人带你去那么远的地方呢？”

“祭坛女神故去近千年，世人依旧对她念念不忘，我也敬爱您这一点。”艾薇雅低头缠着手指上的丝绸织带，“但有些事不得不提，您一定知道最近的舆论风向，城里的预言家宣称从火中阐释出未来：我们的太阳之都来了位新王后，她将母仪天下。”

光之王摇了摇头，“他一定被买通了，才会胡说八道。”

“百姓的起哄并非无中生有，据我所知，我的宾客里，著名的涅法埃一直倾心您，她的身份同样尊贵，只差直接向您求爱。”艾薇雅说，“您是出于涅法埃的事才向我发难，噢，她爱您为什么会让您生气？”

葛温听了不大高兴，但他的语气依然平静：“管理内务是你的职责所在，而不是想这些有的没的。”

“她只是个导火索，父王。听我说，您真的不想要一个普通点的正常女人留在身边吗？像涅法埃这样的。我不知道那条见鬼的龙有哪一点好，光是品行恶劣已令人十分不齿，而无论是身体还是能力建树，涅法埃和菲娜都比他强太多——涅法埃为您的财政大臣，另一个则是会创造强悍战士的女神。也许是因为她们不会容颜永驻，但她们的年龄可远不及那位。您知道吗？公爵有次向我坦白，在他还有视力的时候，看到天空飞翔着羽蛇翼手龙，要知道这是灭绝于一万年前的生物。”

葛温大王净听见了最后一段，他猛地一掌拍在桌子上。“这种事他居然从没对我说过！”

公主这回真的被吓了一跳，“父王，那是我即兴编的，我才不跟蛞蝓变态深交。”

“但你在犯欺君之罪。”

“父王息怒！您会考虑吗我说的其他意见吗？”公主失望地叫道，但精心策划的谏言对他来说显然比鸿毛还轻。

“愚昧！”光之王撂下一句结语，气势汹汹地走出王家花园。

四、

最终，两场联姻事宜都不了了之。在罗德兰以外的大陆，民间通常认为神族从未将目光落到人间的土地，这不正确。只有希斯这样的龙族神祇会无心权力，因为它们认为自己高人类一等。事实上葛温大王早已下令绘制罗德兰世界的巨幅地图，他任命了辅政议会和四骑士，将各类事务交给这些子女和亲信打理，自己致力于糅合人类王国，宣扬神的威仪。

亚诺尔隆德建城以来，有过成百上千的国王和领主前来朝拜，这里是人类文明的中心，也是信仰之始（尽管白教的圣地还在索尔隆德）。在亚诺尔隆德繁华时期，有过四位杰出的人类领主觐见，他们将神秘的洞穴都市扩建成了地上最富饶的王国，并且虔诚地信奉光明，想要屈膝臣服，以求诸神指引。他们的成就得到葛温大王的赏识，大王直接将公国赐名“小隆德”，给予四个领主些许王魂，以期延长贤明的统治。

在王城久住一段时间后，大王显然对海洋对面的新大陆产生兴趣，国王走到哪里都跟着光鲜华丽的队伍，不仅带上宫廷随员，还有圣职和学者。他常常去城堡做客，还会亲自主持庭审。这次巡游彼海姆的更是一支空前浩大的皇家队伍，长子必定要跟随，还有他的亲卫和葛温的属下骑士。至于其余安排，葛温大王将会议定在公爵图书馆，知会了三名继承人和继承人候补，但没有一个人通知公爵本人。

彼海姆是一个以魔法为根基建立的国家，他们以龙为尊，王国实权由魔法研究组织龙学院掌控。公爵肯定不愿意为了迎合这群追随者出远门，弃馆逃走又太过难堪，他只得与会。

天色向晚，从图书塔的楼梯登上顶层，王城的全景实在迷人。艾薇雅连她的躺椅和靠枕都搬了过来，她感叹电梯的巧夺天工，但自己也和王子们步行上楼。

“我第一次来，从这里居然能俯视大圣堂，天呐……”在最后一级台阶上，公主捂住嘴发出惊叹。

她哥哥轻巧地解释：“还没打仗的时候公爵就问他要世界之巅，当时我看这事儿还没摘星星靠谱，父王却真的做到了。”

“他活得够自在了。”葛温德林轻声说了一句。

“但他过去的经历是我们不可想象的。”大哥说道，“不朽古龙对痛觉没有认知，它们的惩罚从剥夺权利、监禁到精神折磨，但是没有死刑，因为它们同样没有“死亡”的概念可言。”

“我也了解敌人的这类特性，但没人知道公爵为何会遭受龙族如此不公正的待遇，他加入我们的时候，虽然勉强活着，但身体甚至开始腐烂了。”

“当年母后的治愈术天下无双，却救不了她自己。”

“深渊……”

他们谈论着往事推开那扇雕有分节树枝的大门，黑暗的角落里点满了烛台，希斯坐在书架边，他看上去局促不安，完全无法面对这种情况。大家分别就坐，葛温大王踏入厅内，书记官和众子嗣向他起立致敬。他也回敬他们，他亲吻了艾薇亚的脸颊，拍拍德林的肩膀，和长子拥抱，然后握了希斯的手指，坐到公爵身旁的椅子上，示意会议开始。

“我们先安排行程吧！”长子在他坐定后发问。

“不急，先处理王城事宜，”葛温大王作出安排，“德林，你负责驻守王城，我会命骑士长翁斯坦留下指导。”

“遵命。”

“父王，我有异议。”艾薇雅今天格外迷人，她软声对父亲说：“德林应当参与巡游，暗月教派方才兴起，这是千载难逢的好机会，我们要招募暗月骑士追讨犯下罪业的逆贼，让海对岸的百姓信服我们。”

长子直率地说：“翁斯坦要与我们一同出行，因为他最能代表亚诺尔隆德骑士的尊荣。”

戴着太阳王冠的葛温德林激动地看向兄姐，但他选择按捺住了个人情绪不发一语。“你们可想过守城的备选人？”葛温大王严厉地发问。

“我还没想好。”艾薇雅一甩小手，“王兄那边如何？”

“那当然，你手下光是拿着头衔招摇撞骗之辈。”长子的语调非常轻快。“算了吧父亲，我们将阿尔特留斯召回来守城。”

“狼骑士至今没有武劳，而那件事又只有他胜任，守城实在屈才。”葛温大王道。

“王兄把我的庭园当做斗技场和孤儿院，如今连名首席骑士都不愿出，”艾薇雅在卧榻上托着下巴，话中带刺，“莫非你喜欢上了他，一秒钟都不舍得分开？”

“但愿你伟岸的胸部不会把肋骨压垮，我的好妹妹。”长子金色的瞳仁在微笑中收成直线。

“彼此彼此，兄长有幸从父王那里继承到美丽的银灰长发，茂密的发量却丝毫没有复现。”艾薇雅的口吻十分甜美。

“哼，巨怪女。”

“你也不差，恋龙癖。”

大王目不转睛地瞪着他们，“你们身为堂堂葛温神族，给我注意风度。”

“父亲……我愿意留下。”葛温德林在厅堂尾端的位置发出声音，但没有人回应他。

这时候，希斯好像花了很长时间，他慢慢吞吞地发表意见，场面一时安静下来，只听他提到：“余认为斯摩爵士足以留守城池。”

“朕否决。”“我不同意。”“有异议！”“绝对不行。”他们突然一致作出表态，希斯往后缩了下，直到会议结束，他都没再做声。

最后还是葛温艾薇雅主动退出巡游，“我快习惯了坐镇大圣堂。”她从卧榻上起身，“德林，你还太年轻，谋划不属于这个年纪，它应该让位于理想和爱情。由我尽下最后的职责吧，我会在圣堂祈祷，我的父亲、兄弟，还有尊敬的公爵，愿你们旅途平安，愿初火指引我们的道路，让阳光遍及正义之处。”


	9. 反叛期

  
他们准备了一百艘船入海，拜公爵所赐，它们都是魔法船只，不过仅在引擎上做了手脚。而希斯的小船是名副其实的幽灵船，由他手下的工匠当即着手打造，并花了一周完工，弗瑞嘉女王号船身若纺锤，船帆活像鱼鳍质感的翅膀，船首像是名长獠牙的女神。小船时常毫无防备地从水底下冒出来，让周围人惊恐万状。

启程的那天，葛温大王在数百名亲信前，将书写着全权委任状的诏书颁发给长子，“亚诺尔隆德的荣光与你同在，我的儿子，要谨慎行事。为我观察，替我倾听，代我发言……但首先，要保重自己。”

“我会的，父王。”他单膝跪地接受谕旨，使他感动的并不完全是父亲的信任，还有他沙哑的声音，焦裂的手，王魂带来的可不止是神力，还有沉重的责任。而长子从未让人们的期望落空过，不会让他失望。

他们的船队从索尔隆德出发一路南下，索尔隆德的贵族们相当和气，长子如今已很少见他们，这片诸神之地的掌权人乃是葛温大王的叔父洛伊德，头像被铸在凡间的金币上，艾薇雅负责派遣圣女与索尔隆德来往。在这次出行的人物中，洛伊德只看重希斯，因为他在诸神当中最为年长，在初火的轮回之前便已存在。

长子的七人心腹团体也是由葛温在索尔隆德决定好的，包括狮子骑士翁斯坦、幼弟葛温德林、剑术冠绝罗德兰的凯伊爵士以及他的两名侍从，最后是一名没成年的孩童，是长子的堂弟，莱昂诺亲王之子雷多。

他们花了数个月穿越大海，海面风平浪静，海风徐徐吹过，太子与骑士一同在甲板和船舱里制定好了暗号和行程计划，他们的共同好友凯伊这个丢神玩意患了贫血病，大部分时间都看到他在呕吐。同乘的雷多对此景捧腹大笑，气得凯伊爵士要用直剑给他剃头。

“雷多公子，你应该对爵士大人尊敬些，要知道跟你一样年纪的人们，还在对着他的画像祈祷武运，只有你天赋王权。”用餐的时候，翁斯坦对他晓之以理。

“骑士长，不用你教我也晓得，我快成年了。”雷多傲慢地回击，“我会让你管教我，不过你首先要用锤子把我从马上打下来。”

“我用的是十字枪，而不是锤子，何况船上没有马。”翁斯坦回应道。

“银骑士没有拿锤子做武器的。”葛温德林坚持他的观点，而且比狮子骑士更为一本正经。

“我要用，妈妈说我力大无穷，我最讨厌剑和枪了。”

长子已经受够这小鬼，“你可以用锤子，但你绝对当不成骑士，你这不听指挥的倔驴子，长大后准是个逃兵。雷多，到船舱下待着，不靠岸不许出来。”

除了几个小插曲，航行一切顺利。他们开玩笑要将凯伊爵士送去弗瑞嘉女王号，据说那里不会晕船。爵士破口大骂，说他宁愿游过去也不同意搭幽灵船。不久之后他们遇见了一路上的第一条小艇，预示陆地已不算太远。长子穿着便装与翁斯坦下了两局斗兽棋，不知为何全输了，翁斯坦夸他下的很好，而凯伊不以为然，还故意用挖苦的语气道：“你太看重你的龙了，倒是动一动它们啊。”

“我就是喜欢龙。”长子呛他道，他真想给这个爱笑的老朋友一发雷枪。

“只是游戏而已。”翁斯坦收好棋子，“我想我们得谈谈大王交代的事宜。”

“这话应该我说的。”长子转向一望无际的大海，“父王在哪里，从昨天起大船没升起光亮。”

“大王先一步和公爵飞走了，好像有什么特别安排。”翁斯坦解释。

长子看着航程表，估算道：“二十里，真羡慕啊。”

“我想大家都会很高兴踏上陆地，我们要选个地方安营扎寨，作为据点开始行动。”

“最高兴的就是凯伊，他对彼海姆的黑皮妞神往已久。”长子评论道，“抗拒婚姻传统让他成为伦理斗士，声称让长寿的神族恪守婚约是灭绝人性的规定。”

“其实我同样很高兴。”翁斯坦难得露出笑容。

太子显然受到震动，他把吃惊都写在眼睛里，“是真的吗，翁斯坦，没想到你竟然也对黑皮妞有独特癖好。”

“不不不，陛下。”翁斯坦猛咳两声，“我的意思是，我真的很厌恶大海。”

“原来如此，”太子跟随他将目光投向海面，“海的下面同样是一片神奇平原，很多人相信邪恶正来自那个未知的地方。”

“这种晦暗而流动的物质实在让人不满，却又无法征服它。”翁斯坦说道，“你知道这种感觉吧，在无火时代，雾气里的小液滴让很多人发疯，那是混乱而无序的时代，普通人绝对忍受不了这种动荡。”

“只有怪物可以留下。”长子怪异地笑了笑，他们刚刚松了一口气，此时有个士兵来报，雷多在舱房里不见踪影。侍从发誓他没有来过甲板，直到厨娘说那孩子告诉她想游泳。

“要是他出了什么事，他的爸妈非叫我坐牢不可。”太子别无他法，只好命人准备小艇亲自出动寻找，他忍不住问翁斯坦：“我想不明白，凯伊是亚诺尔隆德教头，而我并不收侍从，父王为什么把他交给我管？”

“为了报复你的不孝？”翁斯坦直言道。

“我小时候真有这么令人讨厌？”长子有些无辜地看向他。

“有一部分是，”翁斯坦眯起那对绿色猫眼，“在你变得为龙痴狂前，还是十分可爱的。”

翁斯坦的回答令他难过，他们彼此谅解，但触及有关忠诚的话题，长子往往好像碰上了一堵沉默而恭敬的墙。

大海广阔无际，翁斯坦率领船只负责水面工作，长子带着小船分头搜索，凯伊爵士独自行动，因为他水性最好。

有三路人都无功而返，长子在自己选的方向往前侦查了几百米，有几次他都把水下的剑鱼看成雷多，直到眼睛开始发花，大船也成为远处一个小点，翁斯坦放了红色的信号弹，另一队搜寻者终于找到了雷多。当他回到船上时，那孩子靠在角落里，只穿着裤衩，脏兮兮的，抱着一麻袋鱼，据说找到他的时候，他嘴里还叼着一条。

“你会死的，当你力气用尽，腿脚抽筋的时候，你会死得很难看。”

“可是我抓到了鱼！”

长子叹了口气，将他捞起来，鱼掉到地上弹跳，又黏又滑。当他们把这孩子冲洗完，换上干衣服时，长子将他带到一旁船头上，火气也完全消了。他让小男孩坐下，对他说：“适可而止，雷多，我们不是在亚诺尔隆德，这是一个完全陌生，危机四伏的地方，这不是玩游戏。我要求你乖巧、认真，就像德林一样，天杀的，你怎么不跟德林学学。你要给我管住舌头，不准油腔滑调，我不想再听到把骑士长打下马什么的念头。我们是去让他们臣服亚诺尔隆德，不是去谈盟约的，要有绝对的统治力和说服力。若你犯下错误的事被要挟或丧命，会让王城的形象大打折扣，而我也会为此自责。”

“您不需要自责，陛下。”雷多打断他，“我的命我自己负责，而且您是大王的继承人，我不过是个普通贵族，将来注定要当银骑士。”

“你父亲，你母亲和你的兄弟姐妹，没人会忘了你，而他们愿意付出一切，不让你受到伤害。”长子告诉他，莱昂诺是个稀奇古怪的亲王，他喜欢杂耍艺人并且逃到乡村，在那和家人过着无拘无束的生活。天知道青年时期的好长一段时间，长子都幻想自己是在他的家庭里出生。

那孩子听了关于家人的话，露出了憨态可掬的笑容。长子乘势说道：“你能向我保证你会乖吗？还是我派人将你送回去？”

“不！那样太丢脸了，我向你保证我不再犯事。”

“对我发誓好吗？以叔叔的名义。”

“我发誓。”至少雷多的语气里没有丝毫不快，长子因此判断这次教诲他会听进去的。

第三天晚上，他们到达了海德港口，港口总督早已准备好盛情招待他们，多年前白教使者便从这里登陆，在彼海姆传教。长子和翁斯坦监视最重的几艘船只下货，他不禁好奇地问：“为什么有几百箱药草、香料和毛皮？”

“涅法埃女神不会放过好机会，她负责主持贸易往来，不过价格很黑就是了。”

“掉进钱眼里的女人，看住她别做得太过分。”长子吩咐道。

晚上他写完了给父亲报告的第二封信件，绑在罗德兰乌鸦的腿上放飞，路过港口准备去喝酒，便看到雷多站在井边上亲吻一个厨房小姑娘，小姑娘发现猎龙战神杀气腾腾地走了过来，立即跌跌撞撞、满脸通红地逃跑了。

幸好他们没脱衣服，长子考虑到，但还是狠狠瞪了他一眼，命令道：“跟我走。”心里想的是，上了岸难道白天黑夜都要看着他。

“她的年龄比你大，还不到三十年就会老去死亡，而对你来说不过转瞬之间，没有人规定神族和人类不能结婚，但你身份可是王的嫡系，你在想什么？”

“我就想亲亲她，不想结婚。”

“我不是你的父母，但如果你母亲听到这句话，一定会敲打你的头责怪家风不良。还有，千万别让公爵知道嫡系的你抱着这种思想，他不仅不会夸奖还会赏你龙息。”长子再次叹了口气，“你向我发过誓的。”

“我记得，以父亲大人的名义，保证我会乖乖的，不犯事。”雷多认真地回答，听起来确实是认真的。

大海变得越来越远，白石灰墙反射着深蓝的海面，在他们眼前若隐若现。城堡的瞭望塔上飘着的家族旗帜，图案仿照白教之环，乌鸦早已捎信给城堡主人，通报他们的消息，因此城门大开，有了全权代理王族的诏书，长子的心中，还算对彼海姆怀着几分期待。


	10. 旷野

一、

他们走着，找寻道路，在黄昏的墓地里停留。葛温大王决定巡视人间，他不再穿金色战衣戴王冠，而化身成流浪汉西蒙德，有着灰色的卷发和胡子，身披兜帽斗篷，带着一把厚重的大剑。

希斯从墓园里摘下橙子和石榴，此地他发现四王之一、墓王尼特对人类国度的影响力意外的高，无论贵贱，墓志都以祭拜伟大死者开头。

“希斯，看来我们必须澄清你的身份问题。”走到墓园中心，葛温坐在杂草丛生的礼拜堂里跟他商量。

“余的模样不行吗？”他故作迟钝地说。

“太抽象了，只要你出现在公众面前，人们就会跟乌鸦寻觅腐尸一样围拢打听。安全起见，我们要隐姓埋名。”

“好像在玩过家家。”希斯笑了出来，将水果摆放在亚麻布上，“余有个好名字叫伯伦希德，大王打算赏赐怎样的身世故事呢？”

葛温用匕首将石榴剖成两半，递给他一半，“伯伦希德?太高贵，听起来像是蛞蝓国的公主。”

“别，谢谢您的好意，余宁愿当您的庶出女儿，毕竟您经常装成这样去和人类美女私会嘛。”

“这种事不值一提，我向你保证不会冒出什么新的庶出子嗣。”

“那费莲诺尔呢？是你不小心洒进婊子阴道里的一粒精子？”

光之王差点将石榴籽全喷出来，他吓得不轻，“我很抱歉，希斯，那件事的时候你将我们的关系拖得太僵，大家都知道我没结婚。”

“余开玩笑呢，亲爱的。”希斯狡黠地一笑，“余自称是奥拉斯一名好人家的女儿，外祖母有皇室血统。后来便和你私奔，当了荒野女巫，靠占卜和卖魔药之类的东西维生。神王和龙联姻会引来反对声一片，但没人费心猜疑流浪汉和荒野女巫的结合。”

说着，希斯舔了舔手指上残余的果汁，念咒改变原有的身姿，皮肤滑嫩如十七岁少女。他缓慢催动水分流失形成皱纹，玉石质地的肌肤呈现出自然的纹理。

“伯伦希德甜心，你的耳朵过分尖了。”葛温提示他。

“余尚不习惯新名字，但您看上去已经迫不及待，现在不行，还没完成呢。”希斯依他的话整理耳朵的形状，让它不那么像精灵。他选了露肩的灰黑色衣裙，前胸坠了无数珍珠和一颗大水晶，腰间挂着银链和皮革腰带。做完这些后，希斯从背后的斗篷里取出一把从未见过的半透明大剑，泛着神秘的光辉。

“西蒙德，这种多余的东西放在哪里好？”

是的，希斯通常把它放在尾巴末节，唯有真龙的身体才能找出精魄凝成的武器，属于希斯的那把更是与众不同，出类拔萃。金属色龙骨上附着纯度极高的固态月光，黯淡的剑身里缠绕古老玄奥的剑纹。

“果然是把好剑，稀世名剑月光只在传说中存在。”葛温对武器毫不掩饰褒美之情，“光凭它通透的材质，人的能力无法打造出来。”

“很轻，却锋利，但是余并不会剑术，只能拿来施放魔法罢了。”希斯碰了下剑身，月光纷纷流泻，化为无实质的能量韵律，剑柄也损毁无形。

“可你是希斯啊！”葛温惋惜地叹了口气，用匕首挖出橙子的果肉放入口中。

“请叫余伯伦希德。”希斯沉浸于新身份的扮演中。

“那么得再改改说话方式，首先不准用龙族自称。”葛温捻了捻削短以更符合冒险者身份的胡须。

希斯这下不高兴了，“老朽可是正经古龙。”

葛温将剥好的血橙送到他手中，“没错，但这不过是场游戏。”

“哼，让我想想，主语谓语宾语……”希斯小口咬着果实，他思考完了，抱怨起来，“你的要求真是无理，为了满足你的兴致，我耗费了好一番魔力，你要补偿我的。”

“一切遵照你的意，我的白发妞儿。”葛温为他挽上一缕垂下的头发，编成两道小结，他言辞谨慎地接着说道，“但还有最后一个遗憾。”

希斯有不妙的预感，他马上知道了是什么，因而发出一声低沉的轻嘶。因为葛温正用金色的眼瞳对上他空洞无物的盲目，即使只是被注视的感受，也足以让希斯坐立难安。

“非常完美，如果有幸见到缺席的眼睛会更好。”

“我原本的眼睛可是龙种里面最珍稀的一类，古来称作渊眼。”希斯鼓起勇气说道，但勇气好像过头了，“噢，反正没谁在乎，您确定要看吗？”

“我想见识你完整的样子。”

希斯露出满脸敌意，但他还是照做了，跪在地上完成眼眶内的事物，他用的是诅咒去编织，不需要吟唱，但他仍然嘀嘀咕咕地在那自言自语：“百亿个白昼，千亿个黑夜，只有他驱散了长长的噩梦，连带余可笑的归宿，从未有人这样做过，从未……”

过了有一段时间，太阳彻底从天际滑落，墓园里只剩余晖。希斯移下掩住面容的双手，他只抬起脸看到坐在祭坛的那人饱含深情的目光，一贯微笑着注视他，立即脸红得滴血，跌坐到地上，而当他下意识地躲避时，周遭现实的情境扑面而来，更是让他发出惊恐不已的惨叫。

葛温急忙上前扳过他的肩，将上半身用力在怀里按住，如同对付一只挣扎的小动物。光是重返感官的现实就让希斯发了狂，他终于恢复理智，蹭得葛温身上全是眼泪。葛温以为他会生气，发出任性的牢骚，但是希斯几乎什么都没说。看到光之王他会有一丝镇定，碧蓝色的眼睛里装着璀璨星空，与他流光溢彩的皮肤和翅膀相符。但那是希斯强行用诅咒生成的，最后只得用黑布将双眼蒙住，希斯才能正常交流。虽然希斯的存在足够物质，但从视力开始，他的精神世界逐渐由非视觉的、更为虚无的意识所代替。

果然希斯还是有所要求，在最深的夜里葛温背着他前往最近的村落。希斯抱着他的背和肩膀，“西蒙德，你摆了我一道。”

“你也摆了我一道，疯妞儿，你一开始就有计划。”

“不。”希斯红着脸说，“后来完全出乎意料，我想证明一下……”

“证明什么？”葛温疑惑地问。

“证明你是不是喜欢异类。”

“至少你比原本轻巧多了。”他摇着头，一边微笑，“我是个正常人，如你所说，是普通人。”

“预言里说你无所不能。”

“预言一直很夸张，伯伦希德，我们要往哪个方向？”

“我是个瞎子……好吧，走这条。”希斯皱了皱眉头，指着与他所选相反的道路，“西蒙德，预言还说你必有一败。”

“你又在泄露天机了。”葛温抬了抬肩，碰到他的下巴。“女士，你不要像八爪鱼一样抓着我，即便你是蛞蝓国的公主。”

“救命，不要那么说我。”希斯放松了手臂，伏在他的背上，“你为什么要赐给德林戒指，控制他的性别。”

“我以为你不关心他。”

“他是我培养的小敌人，充满了自我厌恶，西蒙德，无论你怎么做都改变不了这一点。”

“那么你为何主张囚禁普莉希拉，她是我不为人知的小宝贝，难道你心中认同她是众生之敌？”葛温悲伤地反问他。

“囚禁她的不正是你自己吗？”希斯大笑，“自她降生以后，你总是焦虑地告诉我你梦到她被挟持，你觉得时代太危险了，你认为社交对她来说完全不重要，甚至想送她去没有人伤害她的藏身之所。你整天这么想，才会完成绘画世界的伟大成就，多亏你的榜样，普莉希拉至今不肯垂青别的雄性生物。”

“伯伦希德，下来自己走。”葛温打断他，“不然我把你扔在路边了。”

“我不会走路，”希斯立刻埋进他的颈窝，脖子和锁骨交界的地方，歇斯底里地叫道：“我没有腿！”

正如他所料的，希斯可以准确地感知到方向，前提是除去视力，所以他们能比预期快得多地走出森林。

二、

人们把杉树砍下烧成火堆，四处都是耀眼的光芒，火花带着一团团烟雾向天空招展，发出噼里啪啦的炸裂声，人们聚在最大的火堆旁跳舞饮酒。“今天是什么节日？”希斯跳到地上，葛温问他。

“庆祝月黑之夜的日子。”希斯回答，他们侧过身给一行手拉手跳着舞的人让路。他们闯入的是个盛大的节日庆典，不分种族不分身份的人们全都聚在此地狂欢。葛温将本身就醉醺醺的，还抱着木桶向人泼啤酒的胖男人推到旁边去。不远处有一个比营火还高的木台子，朔月之夜会选出它自己的国王和王后，象征王冠的花环都盖住了他们的眼睛，但他们依旧在边歌唱边饮酒，抱在一起抚摸。葛温也和希斯在火堆的阴影下接吻，群众们不停地围着朔月国王的台子尖叫，跳舞，将手中的白花和绿叶抛向天空。

“每当月亮的黑暗一面对着大地，特别是十月之交，被认为最不吉利，人们认为此时应聚在一起狂欢，驱赶邪魔。”希斯告诉他，他的白长发上沾满了花瓣。从他们身边传来拉扯和紧张的笑声，村姑被抱进黑暗时手脚乱挥发出咯咯娇笑，像条被钓上岸的鲈鱼。

他们绕过噪音，观看地平线燃烧的一排火焰，人们向火里投进干燥的松枝做燃料。此时热情的参与者发现了他们，一个叫基罗德的男人将由整块木头雕成的杯子塞到葛温手中，请他们解渴，而另一个叫阿格拉的年轻人将花环献给希斯，邀他们去品尝新烤的野猪肉。葛温一眼看出来，基罗德是大名鼎鼎的领主，被希斯立刻反驳说基罗德心胸狭隘，无比吝啬，而阿格拉是名勇敢的骑士，将来必有成就。

葛温不以为然，实际上当年轻骑士亲吻希斯的手背，他就看得肠子打结。他终于体会到了一点希斯的心情，他们走回火堆边转圈跳舞的时候，葛温开口说道：“你看，阿格拉正忙着跟村妇寻欢作乐，而基罗德已经回到帐篷，关心领地的事宜。”

希斯气不过他说的话，他借口离开人群，前往基罗德的帐篷，往送去他餐桌的酒里下了毒，他对洛依德用的也是相同的毒药，让他们听从希斯的指示。当基罗德看到有着灰色卷发，连恶犬都畏惧的男人，一定要下令逮捕。

希斯挤回爱人身边，环抱住葛温的腰。对方的手指抚摸他标志性的白长发，戏弄地说：“你找错人了，女士。”

“没关系，朔月之夜不会有人拒绝邀请。”希斯邪恶地笑了下，“不是每件事都要有意义。”

“世界不会因为我们在这多待一会儿而毁灭的。”

“这话是我的。”希斯的手被他紧紧握住，他们闪开疯的不能再疯的伴侣们，走入黑暗中，走了很远，直到市镇边缘的苔藓地。

葛温解开宽大的斗篷摊在地上，用手扫开上面的灰尘。希斯坐在他身边，沉默了一会儿，他不安地转向四周。

“这片大陆有魔法的气味，他们正拿魔法干什么呢？”

在他说话间，一道明亮的金色光芒从远处的火堆间升起，人们发出欢呼，而后像是获得信号一般，三道橙色光芒射到天空中，在顶点炸开成美丽的花朵，其他的巫师也纷纷行动，红色绿色的光球高高向天空飞去，碎成五颜六色、羽毛一样的烟花。

希斯一言不发，他显然不知道魔法竟然广泛地存在于彼海姆人的日常生活中。葛温听着人们的兴奋喊叫，触碰他的头发和耳朵，同时遥望着夜空。

“我知道了。”希斯突然挣开，紧绷着身体站起来，他的声音中有某种东西在颤抖，“我知道了轮回的必然结果，也知道了河流的命运，高山消退变成平原，遍野横尸、荒冢露骨、大地流火、一切有生命的东西都在凋萎、死亡，这个末日毫无引渡的价值。可我们这些注定要消亡，要被遗忘的时代残留物，不会随着早该结束的事物而逝去，我们被剥夺了任何可能，吞没世界的从来不是黑暗或光明，而是无理性。”

希斯扬手念出一串优雅婉转的咒语。他们的头顶爆发出七彩的流星群，像间歇泉一样飞向整片夜空，并且久久不能止息。正如葛温大王所喜爱的云和晚霞。

葛温将他拥住，轻轻地摇晃，他知道希斯需要最简单的安抚。而葛温的身上充满温暖的皮革，干燥的菖蒲和渴望的气味。希斯回吻他的胡须、下巴，一边依偎在他的怀里，用纤细的手指解开一颗颗扣子，露出肌肉匀称的手臂躯体，和完美的小乳房，葛温将他举高到坡道上，解开丝质内衣，朝他颈部以下落下隆重的吻。

“希斯，你在哭？”

“我控制不了。”希斯的手解开他的衣裤，把光之王的那话儿拉出来开始抚慰，他用怪力将葛温摁倒在地，打了个冷颤，俯身去吻他。

“你身上好冷。”

“别说话，拜托……”

葛温触摸他赤裸、光滑、冰凉的身体，手心有触电的感觉，一阵激颤流过他的脊背以及希斯戳在他背上的指甲。远远地传来火堆那边尖叫和口哨的声音，天空被火光染成紫色。

希斯果断地爬上来，他不敢坐透，只把那根东西压平，用湿润的阴唇来回摩擦，他发出甜蜜的呻吟，自觉地前后挪动起来，下体伴随他的动情，收缩着流出淫水。

“这真是个奇迹，希斯，我想要你。”葛温轻而易举地将他拦腰抱起来，在他悬空的时候插进敏感的阴户，希斯在剧痛中发出尖叫，用拳头使劲捶打他的胸膛。呢喃着痛觉，使命，危机，王城之类的话。

“让他们给深渊抓走吧。”葛温继续压制住他，爱抚乳头，沉静而绵长地亲吻，直到希斯发出舒服的叫喊。

“好棒，葛温，亲爱的，我们回家了。”

天亮的速度有些太快了，他们来时那黑蒙蒙的森林现在呈现出清楚的轮廓，地平线的雾气蔓延开来，空气里浸透着凉意，葛温将他更紧地抱住，用斗篷裹住露出的身体，但是希斯已经随轻微的动作醒转。

“还来吗？”

“天已经亮了。”

“没关系。”

“是的，没有关系。”葛温低语，希斯亲了亲他的脸颊，轻声道：“真可惜，创造出我们来的人，可能从没想过我们是为彼此而生的，否则造物主应该处理得更好些的，我是说真的有造物主。”

“我知道。”

“我们还会有新的孩子，以代替原有的那些。”

“我知道，希斯，但你是比那更多的东西，比那多得多。”


	11. 毒酒

一、

太阳升起后，他们去市镇里买到了马匹，启程前往下一个地方，和好些从昨日的狂欢中醒来的人们同行。葛温想要再多观察一段时间大陆的情形，但希斯不肯，催促他寻找流亡此地，名为海烟（Sea fog）的古龙，它的遗产埋藏在某个概念模糊的地区，藏起来可能还包括他的后裔，一条掌控毒与火的纯正古龙。

他们经常去山野间漫游，回来便发现马儿和行李消失不见，而劣等货币的泛滥也让人伤透脑筋，人民习惯于削下钱币上的贵金属或是融进废铁，钱币面值不变，却越来越轻和劣。不过也有好的事情，比如乐于助人的普通商人，果敢勇毅的下级骑士，这天他们返回的时候，看到一个显然未成年的小伙子，束腰外衣上绣着翠鸟纹章，和他的年长伙伴在自发地看守他们的马和财产，旁边掉落着落荒而逃的农民和屠夫的柴刀。

“有人想用脏手碰你们的财产，这是不道德的行为。”年轻人说道，“我是奥斯特罗的赫尔吉，这位是顾问史垂得。”

“拉卡纳尔的西蒙德和奥拉斯的伯伦希德，感谢你们的帮助。”葛温亲切地说道。

“这是很平常的事，先生。不远有一家美味的酒馆叫‘龙的深思’，如果你们肯去那里，我会负责请客。”

“并不平常，我敢说大多数的人只会选择视而不见而非挺身而出。”

“哎，没办法，这个是可怕的世界，”赫尔吉低声说，“但我们不能因此变得卑鄙，我的父亲和导师是这样教我的，我也会教我的孩子善良行事。”

“赫尔吉，你很友善，但我不希望你产生不必要的想法，如你所见，我是个荒野女巫。”希斯将马从树边解开，对陌生人提醒道。

“伯伦希德小姐，在您的语气里，好像女巫是什么不洁之物。”赫尔吉笑了起来，“实际上史垂德也是名法力高强的大师，他着迷灵魂魔法和结晶。”

“正统魔法是备受尊敬的，异端可不一样，人们觉得弑亲者都比女巫有道德。”

“还有人觉得跟女人生活都不如跟羊呢。”赫尔吉和他的顾问对视一眼，说道，“对此我只能表示同情，并且再次提出我的邀请。”

“咳咳，伯伦希德，别耍弄他们了。”葛温脱下黑色的半指手套，跟他们握手，“很高兴认识你们，我们之后在酒馆碰面。”

“那么两位回见！”

希斯来到“龙的深思”酒馆，屋里十分温暖，他脱下斗篷，肩膀上有白色毛领，葛温在他的头发上卷着一条手帕做发带，这让他感到今天这副打扮简直是个黑白相间的修女。

赫尔吉立刻迎接他坐下，点了汤、乳酪、羊肉和一道以风茄做调料的招牌菜。他掏出足量的金币，酒馆主人的嘴张得不能再大。

“这只是小费，余款稍后付，好好叫厨房招待我们，可怜人儿。”

希斯将斗篷抖了抖挂在椅背上，“看来你并不缺钱，奥斯特罗据我所知是一个海边小国，他们的国王竟然如此年轻。”

“被您发现了，内陆的人很少听说奥斯特罗的大名，直接说出来他们也不会太惊讶。”他说，“要来一桶啤酒吗？”

“巫师不常喝酒，因为他们明白，喝酒会让施法的手指发抖。”

“我忘了。”赫尔吉向他的同伴史垂得眨了眨眼。“为什么尊敬的西蒙德先生没有同来？”

“他接了布告去杀几个食人巨魔，我丈夫总这么热心肠，但是我饿了。”

“西蒙德一看就有胆量又善良，说实话，我平生没见过人有这般气势，我好像面对的是一个随时会发雷霆之怒的天神。”

菜上齐了，他们很快解决了羊肉和乳酪，希斯掩嘴和他谈话：“奥斯特罗的国王，你为什么要从大陆的一个尽头来到另一个尽头，盐场镇有什么特别的吗？”

赫尔吉怀疑地盯着他的脸，不知如何回答，黑衣宫廷顾问终于开口了，史垂得操着一口着实难听的口音说道：“盐场镇的地底下发现了龙。”

“龙？”希斯用饶有兴味的语气说道，“该不会是翼手蜥蜴吧，飞龙的亚种。”

“不是的，我知道千里镜向我显示的画面，它甚至不是一条飞龙，四足双翼，有一座小山丘那么大，是真正的龙。彼海姆已经很多年没有出现过任何龙了，尽管那是条死龙。”

“也就是说是死龙？”希斯露齿一笑，眯起黑布下的眼睛。

“即便是条死龙，研究价值也是难以想象的，何况对于魔法师而言，光是见到真龙的样貌也心满意足。”

希斯尝了一口风茄和翡翠椒煎的鹅肝，他食欲大开，于是又要了两份小羊肉和金鳟鱼。赫尔吉付了账，他慢慢地说：“伯伦希德小姐，没想您这么有魅力，我的宫廷顾问喜欢您，我从没听他跟人这么讲话过，而您看上去很年轻。”

“27岁，有什么好奇怪的吗？”希斯不害臊地说道，不知道他在位数上隐瞒了多少个零。

“除了一条死龙，据说他们还在洞底下发现了贵金属，肯定有没孵化的龙蛋。”史垂得声音低沉，“说不定是活生生的龙。”

“为什么一副向往的样子，你们祖先的年代曾经有龙肆虐，它活着就会贻害万年，你会动手杀了它们吗？”希斯啃着羊肉说道。

“这事很明确，虽然龙会带来混乱，但我并不会杀死它。”史垂得冷冷地说。

“彼海姆人从不猎龙，不猎飞龙和真龙，”赫尔吉解释道，“比起它们，咒蛙、食人贝、巨魔所屠杀的生灵要多上好几倍，政府会布告请勇士去杀。”

“真有趣，怎么会这样？”希斯擦干净手上的油脂说道，“在所有非人物种中，龙是最卑鄙、最残忍、最有破坏力的，它们是恶心的大爬虫，会喷火、袭击村庄、还会抓走……嗯，那些美貌处女，故事里龙实在太邪恶了，你们怎么可能忍住不杀它。”

“龙不是我们的敌人，至少不是头号，正如盐场镇出现龙尸，彼海姆有源远流长的与龙共生的文化，它们是美丽而智慧的存在。有红色的喷火的飞龙，还有绿色的、蓝色的会用雷电的翼龙，有肢体大于四条的真龙，黑色或银灰色，它们就更奇妙了，会掌控天气，就像天神。”

“我记住了，龙有五种颜色。”希斯对史垂得的话语敷衍回应道。

“不止五个，如果非要严谨推敲地话。”史垂得说，“绿色其实也包括灰色和深橄榄色；而蓝色的龙某些有花纹；红色也包括了褐色，在太阳底下才发红；但凡暗色调的，我们都叫它黑龙；但是白龙，这世上并不存在白龙。”

“为什么呢，你又没见过。”希斯托着腮说道。

“有是有的，传说中白龙是魔法的起源，但那是传说，龙类中没有出现白龙的，而是龙学院提出的一种信念，人民希望相信理想中的东西，信奉一种可能的存在。”

“哈，彼海姆人太顽固了，龙和怪物不可能存续，因为只要人类一天存在，就要为了保持他们的优越性，为了夺得生存空间而猎龙。”希斯说完，又把老板叫来，再点一些羊肉，要求用烤的，配风茄鹅肝、罗宋汤，“跟你们说话我又开始饿了，饥饿感这东西真折磨人，还要来点矿石磨牙才好。”

史垂得有些瞠目结舌，赫尔吉也挠了挠后脑的头发，小国王询问：“我去把住宿的房间打理好，西蒙德先生今晚会回来吗？”

“让我想想，”希斯有些吃力地问，“盐场镇的财宝有人占领吗？”

“凯茵领的伯爵基罗德，听说他发了疯，派人四处寻找灰头发的男人。”史垂得描述。

希斯立刻沉重地站起身，“我恐怕需要你们抬着去营救他了。”

二、

葛温拄着流浪汉常用的手杖，拿了一袋巨魔的獠牙去基罗德的宫殿交差，当他走到门口时，一群人从他身边快马驰过，一点都没有避让，马儿差点踩到他的身上。

这群人来到宫殿里大声叫唤仆人，几个仆人牵走了马，剩下的人把葛温当成了这里的仆从，叫他照看他们的马，其中一些人下马的时候，还要他扶着马镫。葛温认出来他们为首的人就是基罗德，他径直从草丛过去，走到门卫身边，说道：“我是个流浪汉，我想在领主的宫殿里吃点东西，拿走属于我的赏金。”

“别来这位领主的宫殿，领主今天心情很不好。”门卫说道。

葛温告诉他：“一个国王，一名领主不应拒绝登门求助的流浪汉，他怎么会变成这样？”

于是葛温没有理会门卫，阔步走入大厅，他看到基罗德和一群面目凶残的狐朋狗友聚在一起宴饮，发现自己之前寄予厚望的人完全是个匪徒。匪徒中的一个对着他喊道：“流浪汉，既然你走进来了，就唱首歌给我们助兴吧。”

“好，那我唱歌给你们听。”葛温走到大堂中央，他唱了一支讽刺的歌谣：

“在旷野上的月黑之夜，

用狂欢庆祝黑暗消逝。

凯茵领的伯爵基罗德，

阳光之王亲自保佑他。

一樽蜜酒换一个王国，

这样的报酬不能再高。

如今他喝的酩酊烂醉，

像这般狂饮不顾性命。

阳光之王不再护佑你，

没有勇士会为你拼命。

众叛亲离你无计可施，

你的生命已走到尽头。”

基罗德听着这首歌谣，眼睛跟野兽一样猩红，当他看清眼前正是那位命令中的灰发男人，疯狂彻底控制了他。他一声令下，旁边的匪徒一拥而上，将葛温抓捕起来，绑到门口的马车的车轮上，他们正准备明天驾车去搜刮盐场镇的民脂民膏。

葛温可以挣脱锁链，但他并没有这样做，他还想看看宫殿里会演出什么好戏。

第二天黎明时分，葛温听到一阵骚动，他的荒野女巫来到了宫殿，不过什么都没改变，一个晨星锤敲到巫师的额头，希斯被抬到他背后的车轮上绑了起来。

“伯伦希德，果然指望你战斗是个天大的错误。”

“你们不要总是把每样东西都拿战斗力来衡量！”希斯嫌弃地说道，他的两只手都被绑到轮辐上，而葛温还在悠闲地问他：“你为什么这么久才来？”

“不能一直甜甜蜜蜜吧，得有些冒险的氛围才行。”希斯同样轻巧地回应他。

“所以我们俩都被绑在了车轮上。”

“该死，西蒙德，别追根究底的。我真该死，不单指我在酒馆吃吐了这件事。”希斯以压抑的声音说。这时候匪徒们走了过来，发出一阵粗野的笑声。

“女巫，你现在还怎么把我们变成融化的玻璃，在领主来之前，让我们好好乐一乐，按什么顺序呢男孩们？”

“劝你们别动心思。”葛温依然被绑着，他平静地威胁道。“小心，你们会从脚下溃烂到脑，却仍然求死不能。”

他们还没走近，希斯从遮眼布底下的空隙注视他们的脚趾，被他看到的皮肉开始变黑，从里面生出坚硬的刺。恐慌的声音传来，此时有人从旁边急切的一把扯下希斯双眼的黑布。希斯大叫起来，在绳子中费力挣扎。

“对不起，希斯。”葛温扭断锁链，将车轮击得粉碎，但从他身后刮来魔法的旋风。正快马骑到盐场镇的赫尔吉此时突然停下马，定睛看向远处的白光。

“那……那是白色的龙……”他的宫廷顾问说道。

百米之外，在北部高地木质宫殿后的山坡上，有某个生物，团成了一个球，像是一堆闪闪发亮的宝石，那苍白透明的外貌正是由于他全身无鳞，但却有着令人炫目，流动着彩色光华的翅膀和皮肤，让所有看到的人惊叹无比。

龙伸出尾巴猛力扫向那些朝他跑过来的人们，把所有人打倒在地，然后他转了下庞大的身子，像是不小心一样用力碾过一个想要站起来的土匪。马受到了惊吓，全都抬起前腿四散奔逃，只听见喊叫声和哀嚎混在一起，宫殿在一条触手故意的拍打中开始散架，像拆积木一样。

希斯狡诈地绕过一堆瓦砾用爪子攻击基罗德，当他往右边跑去，跌到了一把剑上，割破了大腿，他倒地惨叫起来，希斯发出一阵诡异的嘟囔，他无聊念咒，驱散了他的魔法，顺便抹除了全部记忆。

“那是什么？”小国王赫尔吉勒住缰绳，指向盐场镇东边，前来寻龙的多兰驻扎军被惊动了，三辆战车立刻武装起来，上面坐满了拿长矛的人。龙感知着地面的震动，感到时机已到，他发出巨大的吼声，俯身冲向他们。第一辆车被拍成碎片，但另外两辆战车从两侧包围住龙，撒出两头相接、牢固的绳网，龙被困住了，尾巴和爪子不停拍打，这时人们撒出了第二道网，指望完全束缚住他庞大的身躯，龙大吼起来，朝天空喷出冰蓝色的吐息，冻住了地面，并将诅咒蔓延开。当他吐息过去后，士兵们纷纷从车上跳下来，一窝蜂突击上去。

“众神啊，他们想杀了它，”史垂得从怀中掏出法杖，“一群混账，让我把他们变成阉掉的马。”

枪尖并没有伤到龙，充满战争杀气的灰尘过去后，在蜷缩的白龙身前站着的人，不再是流浪汉西蒙德，而是比人间任何帝王更威严，灰色长发上戴着黄金王冠，伟大的阳光之王葛温。

当他开口说话，天空乌云密布，传来隆隆雷声。

“在人间我抛掉光辉，有许多个名字：眼下我叫流浪武者西蒙德，有时我也叫‘信仰’、‘化身’、‘奇迹之人’，在海德我被称作雄鹰阿奎拉，在索尔隆德我被称作‘众神之王’、‘白之人’或是‘开启火焰之人’。众神祇中我名号最多，既然你们见到真身，不妨走近看看，在你们面前的是太阳王葛温。”

他融金般的眼瞳让被战斗激情冲昏大脑的士兵感到畏惧，当他们四散逃离，就被史垂得从上方施展的魔法变成了野兽，没命地奔逃，发出可笑的嗷嗷声，成为树林里徘徊的群狼。

希斯终于弄下了缠在身上的绳网，拍拍翅膀，今人耳膜发聩地吼叫了一声，快乐地摇晃着尾巴。

“疯妞儿，你绝对是故意的，我差点被压死。”葛温坐在石头上说，白龙探过来用两排尖利的牙齿碰了碰他的手。

赫尔吉和史垂得走下斜坡，到他们面前深深地行礼。

葛温大王看到了他们，眼里闪着温暖光芒，“感谢你们无价的帮助，旅途十分愉快，让本王看到了希望和人性的光辉。”

“我表现得愚不可及……”史垂得追悔莫及地说。

希斯对他用龙语说了一串什么，光之王哈哈大笑，向他翻译道：“就当这是一段奇遇，魔法始祖可以变成他想变成的任何形态。希斯说，他会记住旅店里的话，是你们让他差点相信了彼海姆人与龙共生。并希望这位魔法师将来被封印在时间长河中，仍能保持如此高度的精神素质。”

史垂得一刹那脸色苍白，这时长着雀斑的小国王好奇地发问了：“那么龙为什么选择人类呢？为什么要变成奥拉斯的伯伦希德？”

葛温和善地笑了，“与学者想象的不同，人在龙族眼中不单是蝼蚁，龙的确对人类怀有非理性的厌恶。但我想，我们之间是更为心痛的感情……再见了。”

他按住膝盖站起身，希斯低下头，伸展八道翅膀，飞向传说有死龙的洞穴，赫尔吉发出一声惊呼，乌云和雷电消散了，光之王已不知所踪。


	12. 雨之国

一、

“我知道罕见和珍贵的东西对龙来说有不可比拟的吸引力，这次又是什么？”他们走在盐场镇巨大的采矿工事中，虽然找不着，但葛温知道希斯就在近旁。“我为此购买渔夫的琥珀，找寻墓穴里的绿宝石，据说这种宝石有魔力，诸国听闻后向我献上海藻编织的挂毯、月亮宝石和着色象牙，然而你更满意自己派人收集。”

“没错，古龙收集秘宝，霸占金矿用于长眠，为配得上本尊的财宝鳞片兴奋不已，它们欣赏美的热情，爱慕虚荣到能令任何生物感到发指。”希斯拖着独有的悠长声调说，“没有食物可以，没有光明可以，没有政治和权力太可以了，甚至可以没有生命，唯独没有美不行，因为世间就太空虚了，根本没有什么事情可做了。”

“听上去确实是种病态的智慧。”

“这虚荣真是纯粹，感情真是高尚。不过它们在美的形式上犯了低级错误，因此遭了殃。”希斯的声音在他的耳畔响起，“陛下，据余所知海烟拥有秘宝‘灰雾核心’，是它骄傲的源头，如今将归我们所有。古龙只知道闪闪发光的东西是美妙的，但不知其为何美妙，愚昧无知，浅薄的石头脑袋啊。”

说上了头，希斯继续高兴地嚷嚷着：“看到野兽棋的时候，您问过龙的起源，当时余没有正面回答。巨龙来自何方，这事一点头绪也没有，余听先知讲掌故时提到：远古的地平线上曾有浩大惨白明月，直到，月亮流下一滴冰冷的泪珠，她的心碎裂了，一百万条龙从中涌出。它的话您相信吗？”

“我十分相信。”

“可那都是胡话。”希斯立刻用讥讽的口吻说道，“只能骗骗幼龙的童话故事。”

葛温不置可否地一笑，冷静而柔和地说：“我丝毫不怀疑这故事是真的，因为作为秘密和历史，它合乎龙的美学。而且我信赖你的见解，惨白明月足以作为诸神的教义。”

“您总是让余惊讶，但不适合写在教义上，我们下次再讨论吧。”希斯放声大笑，末了他提醒道：“前面可没有路了，往下看……葛温？”

他说得晚了，岩壁发出闷响和晃动，边缘变得模糊，他们面前的路裂了开来，以恐怖的速度变成黑色缝隙，透出无底深渊，发出惊人的响动。

“山崩，那条龙还留下了法术？”

“龙会法术再正常不过了！”

“当心点。”

葛温试图在晃动和烟尘中呼唤他，但是没有抓到，随着一声惊天动地的声音，他们双双掉了下去。葛温单手够到一块突出的岩壁，另一只手空出来，拔剑插进缝隙中，一颗巨大又圆润的岩石轰隆隆地朝他滚下来，葛温用雷电将石球击得粉碎，松开手潜入大雨般的落石中。他听到了一声小女孩似的惊叫，马上落到洞底接住了魔法化形的希斯，在尖利的大岩石之间用身体护住巫师。

一道岩石在他们头顶上爆炸了，飞溅出千万碎片，这时希斯挥手念了句咒语，他们头顶出现一面半球形结晶屏障，从空中掉下的碎石一碰上，就发出清脆的声音碎裂成粉末，不绝的敲击声持续了好一会。

“我以为你‘真的’掉了下来，幸好只是让我断了根骨头。”他们安全了，葛温说了句俏皮话，抓着希斯的肩膀让他坐起来。

“别笑了，葛温，余清楚得很，古龙想飞的话得建个地下都市不可，但是显然海烟没这个能力。”

他们坐在足有小臂深的水池中，不知道是谁先开始的，光之王弯下腰来，抵着他饱满的额头，像是有话要说，温暖的气息落在那冰凉细致的肌肤上，希斯纤瘦的手指伸上来抚摸着他的咽喉和结实的背部肌肉，轻轻地吻上了干裂的嘴唇。葛温了解到，这抚摸和亲吻是如此的不同，令人心弦颤抖，他永远不会忘记这冰凉的触感和抚摸，他知道自己再也不会渴望其他触摸。他拥住希斯，手短暂地滑过他的身体，感到一阵麻痒在指尖骚动。希斯叹了口气，依旧认真地完成着那个吻。突然一个纺锤状的生物从他腿边穿梭而过，打断了巫师集中的思绪，他一个激灵，差点咬到舌头。

他一刹那的惊惧，让葛温放开了指间的力气，觉得那双唇轻轻地触及了他的手，希斯从他怀中离开，用指尖抓挠着手心缓解焦虑。

“希斯，你可不要多想啊。”

“啊，好的。”他喃喃地说，“我们走吧，去寻找古龙海烟的秘宝，它死了，有你在我很安全。”

葛温回忆起他们在古龙战争时候的事，如今难以想象，如果得到希斯的助力，古龙会何等强大不可战胜，然而他们蔑视希斯诅咒有生之物的能力，以为世间的小小生灵不可能威胁石头古龙。希斯的背叛为众神带来了希望，同时众神景仰他在龙族中不合规格的美丽，一度以为他如外表一般，是无垢的妖精和壮丽的巨龙相交织的存在，直到希斯开始索要血腥的玩物和祭品，才让众神清醒过来，古龙文明远比想象中残忍。

古龙是温驯巨大的生物，出于好学，葛温通晓它们的语言，他在战场上听见它们议论着背叛者，还用幸灾乐祸的口气跟他商量：“会用闪电的人，你们捡到了不好的东西，希斯神经有病，大家都知道。即使我们打他，他也马上忘得一干二净，然后对我们呼来喝去的，于是因此被揍，不止呢，他有妄想症，大家都知道。”

葛温意识到龙类带着一种调侃的态度，毫无恶意地想看一出小小闹剧，即使在战斗的时候，他们也会发出嘲讽的声音，暗暗地彼此交流。葛温从未将这席话从脑海中抹去，他没有告诉任何人关于龙族的流言。

洞底水潭，有个生物静坐光下，全身覆盖着形状规则的银灰色鳞片，收敛蝙蝠状双翼，头垂得低低的，沉默如岩石。这是他们旅行以来看到的第一条死龙，它以金矿为坟墓，终结了无尽的寿命。

希斯上前施法，找到被藏在尸体中的灰雾核心，是一枚白玉宝珠，在难以捉摸的雾气中散发着朦胧的光亮。

“海烟是掌管时间秘法的古龙，而光正是时间的表象，这与您的能力非常相似呢。”

“罗德兰的时空是错乱的，我们只是利用了这点。”葛温说道。

“听起来像是种永恒。”希斯说道，“借您的力量一用吧！”

葛温抬起右手，开始编织奇迹，同时取出一块由无名铁匠铸造的楔形石圆盘扔到空地中央，彼海姆大陆本没有铸铁的楔形石。希斯对他的意图显然很惊奇，古龙秘法吞噬周遭，时空出现肉眼可见的扭曲，连色彩都褪去。

“葛温，”希斯突然叫道，“余百无一用，但您不要丢下我。”

“胡说八道。”葛温极其恭敬地牵过他的手，拉入怀中，灰白色浓雾带着他们消失在地底洞穴。

二、

起初，到处都是白茫茫的一片，怪诞地浮现出陆地的形状，后来从天而降濛濛细雨，不见光亮和色彩，明显已经出了山洞，在白日的旷野中，看起来却好像尚未破晓。葛温举首四顾，一条泥水古道上车辙纵横，两旁栽种着杨柳，路边是早已收割完毕的庄稼地，远处漂浮着民居烟囱里的袅袅炊烟，他感到一阵不适之意，但稍纵即逝。

这时从雨丝中开出了一辆大车，在这样陌生的环境下，希斯却突然招手发出一声欢呼，不免有些神经质，毕竟他又感应到了什么。

大车走得很慢，停在他们跟前，这是辆农家用的大车，套着一匹瘦骨嶙峋的驽马，赶车的人悬着腿坐在前面，他们瞪大眼睛看着这两个人，葛温心想，此时他们是这对农民见过的最古怪神秘的人物。

葛温早已换回旅人装束，他那头灰发和古旧的衣装太显眼了，身边还站了一位戴着面纱极不寻常的白发女子。当他们和大车一起走时，小妇人忍不住地问道：“您究竟是什么人呢，我这样问没有失礼吧？”

“不好说我们是什么人。”葛温故作诧异地回答她。

“流浪骑士，准是。”农夫自信地说道，猛地一提马儿的缰绳，“老婆，你没听过歌手传唱的故事吗？”

“是有一首歌，”小妇人想起来，“‘流浪的骑士亚瓦，寻求药方一无所获。’”

“‘不被爱也不爱人的魔女，在薄幸的尽头，终知生之意义。’”农夫有板有眼地唱道，实际上，小时候做游戏他们就经常扮演亚瓦、圣女和魔女，还在头顶蒙上面纱。

“这是什么地方？”葛温暗自问希斯。

“数千年后的人间。”希斯呵呵笑道，“瞧他们又在一个劲打量我们。” 

农民夫妇窃窃私语后决定道：“要是你们不觉得委屈，可以搭我们的车，只要您乐意。”

葛温点了点头，可是农夫并没有把马勒住的意思。

“你们要上哪儿去？”他怀疑地问，“非常抱歉，我是说，最近很不太平。”  
“我们要找个镇子歇息一晚，然后前往城堡。”葛温说道。

“多兰，准是，国王最近在为两个王子设宴庆祝。”

“正是多兰，很好，为表达感谢，到了城镇我请你们喝酒。”

“您直接付两个铜币吧，骑士大人，穷啊。”农民唉声叹气道。

“山路不好走。”小妇人也插了句嘴。

上了车，农民请他们坐到鼓囊囊的小麦包袱上，这些人太好奇了，不过小妇人还算会察言观色。希斯打起盹来，两个问长问短的也沉默了，农夫时而扯一下缰绳，他妻子偶尔凑上去短短交谈两句。 

他们到达的是一个相当大的村子，这里的村民全都是渔民，但他们很少去往远郊，也就是海中的孤岛方向捕鱼。葛温和希斯寻觅着楔形石圆盘的踪迹，同时他们扮作捕鱼人在海边居住，观察人类的子孙是否拥有成为英雄的资质。

在他们逗留之际，看到一对兄弟从溪流里发现圆盘，洞悉到了它的价值。希斯知道他们正是多兰国王的两个儿子，于是计划在王子俩出行钓鱼的时候，强迫河流改道，用电闪雷鸣和暴风雨将兄弟困在孤岛，指引他们来到木屋。

“让我们看看他们谁会成长为最尊贵的英雄。”葛温在他们上岛时说道，希斯明白他这么说，是因为他更看重两个孩子中的弟弟汎克拉德，体格健壮，声音洪亮，哥哥安迪尔则较为内敛弱小。希斯很清楚人们的命运，他觉得这样做有趣味性，于是便提出对两兄弟分开教育。这对来自远古的神明告诉两个孩子：他们会得到整个冬天的训练和照顾，等春天来临，就会造一艘船送两人回到他们父亲身边。

葛温亲自照料汎克拉德，带他钓鱼和狩猎，让男孩在岩石间练习跳跃，在最陡的岩壁上攀爬，越过最宽的峡谷。男孩变得比之前胆大很多，葛温让他独自进入熊的洞穴，只给他一柄标枪求生。他将毕生的剑术学问教给他，但从不授予奇迹，以免暴露身份。当闲暇的时候，他们常常坐在一起放牧，葛温将自己驯服野兽的知识也教给他，给他讲那古老的传说，刻在楔形石圆盘上的故事，告知他火之时代的荣光，谈论仁义和王道，让他怀有坚定的信仰与爱心。

安迪尔也去追捕野兽，但远不及弟弟勇猛，几乎每次比试，汎克拉德都将他战胜，这令葛温无比骄傲。安迪尔几乎天天和希斯待在一块儿，在那里，希斯总在纺一面永远织不完的布，他讲述魔法的概念，但并不教授魔法本身，他语言中蕴含的奥秘，比安迪尔见过的世界更广阔。希斯有关生命、时空、灵魂的学说，他那些无情的见解总是深入人心，他每次提出问题，都不直接给出答案。他的刁难并没有使安迪尔感到气馁，少年绵柔的思绪和对万事万物的好奇心让他安于思考，这使他变得越发睿智。

春天很快到了，葛温给汎克拉德和安迪尔造了一艘船，现在兄弟两人可以返回自己的故土。在他们启程前，希斯给安迪尔留下古龙宝藏的地图，葛温将楔形石的发掘地作为遗产馈赠给汎克拉德。

兄弟两人早已意识到他们的真实身份，但在告别的时候才敢明说。

“你们是伟大的主神阿奎拉和梅维雅，毋庸置疑，我是被诸神选中的英雄。”汎克拉德这样说道。“安迪尔，我的哥哥，我们不如去建立自己的王国。”

“好小子，但是不要过于自傲。”葛温高兴地嘱咐道。

安迪尔来辞行，感谢这对夫妇对他们的照顾，他有些敬畏地凝视着希斯，对他说：“我将献出一切为找到真王的道路，以达成您的夙愿，尊贵的古代真龙。”

他们上了船，朝领地的方向航行而去，葛温站在岛上遥望，他禁不住问：“你到底给他教了什么？”

“不朽的结晶。”

“一条受诅咒的道路。”

“可您的王道也并非不朽。”

“但生命的意志永恒。”

“正是如此。”

三、

凯伊爵士喜欢热闹，彼海姆的风俗正合他的意，他在乌格和一位舞女私定终身，又在韦因和吟游诗人打得火热，来到彼海姆政治中心林德后，他和美丽的魔法师瑞薇特相爱了，并且决定把她引荐给神族的朋友们。

那天他到市场亲自挑选用于请客的食材，然后来到王子和骑士长的住处，他们正坐在比武空场的上方，看场中央两名银骑士丈量一条死亡的飞龙。

凯伊见状，打算要走美味的龙尾巴肉，他开口道：“趁我不在你们竟然打死了一条龙，个头真大啊。”他和工作的银骑士打招呼，靠在石柱上准备说完要事就走。

“坐一会儿吧，凯伊。”大王子吩咐道。

“听着，我没时间。”凯伊看到他们搬来了椅子，“那就待一会儿吧。”

他们谈起猎龙的事情，又谈了些朋友间的知心话。

“你们去了哪儿，在边境看到雪了吗？”银骑士帮他把尾巴肉送出去后，凯伊问。

“雪有什么好稀奇的？”翁斯坦说，“你是不是忘了王宫那副画。”

“但不可思议的是，奥拉斯会下雨。”长子说道，他们都很惊讶，雨在罗德兰实属鲜见天气。“这次很高兴跟大家离开罗德兰出游。”

“你的表情看上去可不怎么高兴。”凯伊说，“我知道你为种族冲突问题发愁，人类、神族甚至是龙都在你考虑范围内。”

长子开始他的演说：“完全不对，我国不会有种族问题，而是阶级问题，神族和人类本无区别，彼海姆也有这个问题，但没有那么严重，只是制度的缺陷……”

凯伊仔仔细细地听完王子说的话，他回应道：“是的！一定程度上，你说的全对，主要是你精神饱满，兴致勃勃，还猎起了龙，可是之前翁斯坦跟我说你很抑郁，总是跟他谈论些不好的东西。”

“不好的东西？不过是死罢了，我最近总是想到死，”长子说道，“我非常珍惜我的想法和生活，但这些都是微不足道的，我会成为逝去的一员雕像，而我们的国度也不过是世上的一块霉斑，很快就会消亡。”

“除了你没人敢说这话了。”凯伊加了一句，“但这都是老调重弹。”

“然而你被人们拥戴时是幸福的，在打猎的时候是勇敢的，难道这些都是表面文章？”翁斯坦不悦地发出质疑。

“道德说教者，别对我这么严厉。”长子说道，“我的理想不值一提，就像杀死那条飞龙一样，我现在的行动、工作只是在日复一日地消磨时间，为了不想到死。但是一想到生命会结束，我就会十分平静。”

“我就相反，如果我提前晓得我的生命要结束了，我一定会及时行乐，庆祝一番的。”凯伊已经是第十次站起来了，“陛下，我真的得走了，我是请你晚上参加宴会的，你来吗？”

“我当然来。”

凯伊点了点头，脸上露出微妙又亲切的微笑。“看来您的性格和处境让思想产生紊乱，那么为什么不试试爱某个特定的人呢，一切都会迎刃而解。”

接着他们道别，翁斯坦对以凯伊为代表的艾薇雅一派的作风并不苟同，认为他们在生活上追求享受，缺乏底线，虽然翁斯坦也明白，战争不是生活的全部，可他依然坚持要猎龙。


	13. 公主代理人

一、

八百尺高的圣堂自山顶的基座拔地而起，耸入云霄，起居室里，侍女在为葛温艾薇雅梳妆，挑选衣袍。艾薇雅专用的服装材质是丝绸和黄金，绊手绊脚，不易打理，是为无需任何劳作的女神设计的，属于神权的象征。

公主佩戴的是头箍造型的王冠，在亚诺尔隆德，她的权威等同于葛温大王，但她管辖的圈子十分脆弱，她对银骑士大军和藩王仍然无法下令。为此，艾薇雅在临朝时，不得不指定四骑士的其中一名为审判官，同时她调配都城守备队充当军事主力，还将最重要的攘外任务交给她的情人率领的军团。

艾薇雅用不长的清晨处理了各邦事务，然后花了一整天听取臣民的请愿，多半和赔偿有关，包括邻居纠纷、寻衅滋事以及破坏城墙，还有来自王城平民区的救济请愿。

下午，一名倾慕者送来铸成艾薇雅塑像的巨剑，被礼貌婉拒；下城区的民众送上了一头打扮得花枝招展的犀牛，公主表示感谢，然后叫亲卫队牵走了它；还有魔法学会受委托打造的一枚新戒指，公主厌恶魔法，但让王之先锋代为收下。

退朝后，艾薇雅回到她的花园，在这里享用奶酪、面包和葡萄酒，她忽然说道：“基亚兰，你知道成为王者最重要的品质是什么？”

“应当是勇气，陛下。”花园里有人说道。

“是一双降噪的耳朵，”艾薇雅笑了，“我成天坐在王座上，听他们叽叽喳喳。”

“陛下不必事事躬亲，应该让属下多承担些责任。”基亚兰从暗影中现身，她是娇小的女骑士，戴着白瓷面具，有象牙色的头发，她常年担当暗杀部队的头领，除去了许多葛温大王的敌人。

“我的属下很多，可是座位很少。”艾薇雅用黄金的眼瞳望向基亚兰，“你不摘下面具吗？”

“若非必要，我在担任您的警戒。”

“我们在皇城里无所事事，并不需要警戒。”艾薇雅说着上前执起她的手，和她在花园的迷宫里散步。“可以的话，跟我说一些四骑士的事吧，我很喜欢听戈夫讲他如何成为弓箭手的故事。”

基亚兰露出迟疑，白瓷面具遮蔽了她的神情，“公主，属下并不擅长讲任何故事。”

艾薇雅捏了捏她的手，“拒绝不是近卫的职责。”

“我从不担任近卫，”基亚兰补充了一句，“除了对公主陛下。”

“那么，将四骑士的其他几位说给我听。”艾薇雅朝她眨了眨眼。

基亚兰松了口气，她说：“据我所知，翁斯坦前辈和戈夫前辈是猎龙战争时期的英雄，他们一位成为王家骑士之长，一位担当银骑士弓箭队的队长。”

“真是无趣，还有一位骑士呢？”

“他……他是骑士阿尔特留斯，来自某座森林，从出生开始就被托付给白猫抚养长大，他有藏青色的头发和高超的武艺，斩获无数届比武大赛的冠军，他恪守骑士精神，同时常常思考和独行。”基亚兰的声音越说越轻。

艾薇雅低下身子，想听清她说的话，这让基亚兰没能及时停下脚步，撞到了公主的肩。

“属下失礼！”

“真是个美人。”艾薇雅拾起掉落在地的白瓷面具，交还给她。

“不……我……陛下……”

艾薇雅盯住她那充满着不可置信的黑白眼睛，抚摸她象牙色的发辫，“你的任务可没有结束，我晚上有一场宴会，不光有归国的骑士参加，还有众多平民和矮人藩王献上表演。”

“平民和矮人？”基亚兰不禁嫌恶地抬高了语调。

艾薇雅点头道，“如果不是为了保护弱者，还需要统治者做什么呢？”

在暗杀部队居住的石质堡垒里，基亚兰的小屋朴素得和单身士兵没什么两样，她没有多余的家具，只有一张木板床、一个杯子、一把椅子、一个武器工作台。一处墙上挂满了面具，房间还有扇窗子，可以将训练场尽收眼底。

得知艾薇雅要去看她，女骑士感到苦恼，但是公主的目光太和蔼了，让人无法拒绝。当这位金碧辉煌的女神走进石质小屋，基亚兰正靠坐在窗棂上，手足无措地等待她。

“为什么你把衣服像破布一样扔在角落里？”

“反正它们都会乱成一团，仆人会收拾的。”

“但这不是王城淑女该有的习惯。”艾薇雅道，她看着那堆亚麻的衬衣和皮制的软甲，“啊，基亚兰，你以前拿过针吗？你学过除了用剑把人身上扎洞之外的事吗？”

“学过，当我被寄养在索尔隆德的时候，我必须学纺线，但我纺得太差了，葛温大王尤其不让我弄针线，说会浪费布料。”基亚兰不太情愿地回忆起往事。

“我也讨厌纺线，那太无聊了，”艾薇雅咯咯笑着，“但我们可以将衣服缝得漂亮些。”

“但那是女人才穿的衣服。”基亚兰看到她从木箱底下拿出一件裙子时，拼命摇头。

艾薇雅故意戏谑她道，“你不就是个女孩儿，可惜古龙都比你会打扮，现在把那身皮甲脱了，我来帮你。”

艾薇雅走上前，她才刚除去基亚兰的短外套，马上吓了一跳。基亚兰的肩膀上全是崭新的血点，而旧的已经变青，即使对于神族，这伤也够重的。

“我的天，亲爱的，是谁把你打成这样？”

“没有谁，是我追击敌人时，摔落在飞龙谷，花了三天三夜才归队。”基亚兰露出自责的神色，抬起眼睛打量公主陛下。

“我居然完全不知道，你根本没有让圣女帮你治疗。把衬衫、裤子和马靴脱掉，我亲爱的，你怎么能今早还跟我若无其事的说话！”

基亚兰取下武器，那是罕贵的双刀，一把名为黄金残光，一把名为暗银残灭，解开衬衣时，她嘶叫出声，打开艾薇雅的手，因为疼痛涨红了脸。基亚兰身上一半皮肤都又黑又紫，有些伤口已发黄愈合，她背上的旧伤深得像沟壑。

“这伤口是致命的，连治愈术都一时没法修复，难道也是摔伤？”艾薇雅心痛地说道。

“这是跟人战斗留下的，我在清剿叛乱的战斗里表现很好，大家都说我有天赋，即使以一敌众也不成问题。”

“当你的天赋用尽怎么办，终有一天，你会一去不复还。”艾薇雅试图保持平静，“届时你杀了再多的敌人，也无法弥补我们的哀伤。”

基亚兰捋了捋耳边象牙色的碎发，“可是我不能放弃，也不能害怕，在训练的时候我们被教导了太多，一位神族战士不能害怕任何东西。”

“亲爱的，你当真如教导一般无所畏惧吗？认真回答我。”

基亚兰沉默了。

艾薇雅快抑制不住情绪了，在房间里走来走去，她说：“基亚兰，在我眼里你只是个女孩，而且是名门淑女，皮肤娇嫩，骨架纤细，即使你使用的武器，也是世上最优美的武器。但没人把你和其他骑士区别对待，他们让你流血牺牲，居然还要求你对软弱和伤痛羞于启齿。”

然后，艾薇雅停了下来，她回想起人们谈起基亚兰时候，谈起她那可悲的性格缺陷。

“陛下，我想问您些事行么？”

“当然。”

“每当训练的时候，因为体重分布和力量不一样，我都会更加艰苦，您有办法将我变成男人吗，这样我就不必……”

“不行，我做不到。”艾薇雅寒冷的拒绝道，“而且我还要求你，每过十五个日月，都要来公主灵庙接受健康检查。”

“属下明白。”

二、

公主莅临的时候，宴会才算开始，花园有铺满丝质地毯的大台阶，台阶两旁布置满了鲜花。艾薇雅牵着基亚兰走下骄子，在台阶上，人们显然以欣赏的目光望着他们不认识的这位女士。基亚兰穿着象征纯洁的浅金色纱裙，配以蓝色丝带装饰，虽然艾薇雅和她的侍女们花了很多心思打扮她，但这些花边和装饰穿在基亚兰身上无比自然，仿佛她天生就该穿戴轻纱和蕾丝，她那象牙色长发很适合的梳成整齐的发式，她的脖颈上戴着公主的另一件礼物——一只镶着宝石眼睛的镀金黄蜂，挂在闪闪发光的项链尾端。

基亚兰小心地提起裙子跟在公主身边，裸露的肩膀和手臂让她感到阵阵发凉，艾薇雅公主今天穿着领口开得很低的连衣裙，衣饰较为朴素，衬托出她天然的妩媚。基亚兰每天都和艾薇雅见面，知道她穿哪件最美，现在她看到艾薇雅穿的并不注目，才发现自己还没有领略到公主的全部美貌。

当公主与人聊天的时候，基亚兰站在一旁，按照职业习惯观察众人，大厅里响起由弱而强的舞曲，有五个人单独邀请她跳舞均遭到拒绝，来拜访公主桌的人络绎不绝，基亚兰在骑士队员到来时加入到谈话，不知道为什么，他们今天谈的总是婚姻权利、女性问题，在几个已婚太太面前，她们的丈夫想尽办法把话题引开。

当大家都站起来，公主接受邀请跳舞，太太们离开后，一位自由思想的骑士仍旧跟着基亚兰，想跟她说自己的想法，他认为这种性别的不平等在于法律和舆论上惩罚的不平等，黄蜂骑士并没有正面回应他，过一会儿又有人来问她：下次立法表决大会在什么时候。基亚兰指向洛伊德教派主祭站的位置。

基亚兰想去偏厅找四骑士的同僚，但是又担心会被阿尔特留斯注意到，虽然她不确定狼骑士在宴会中的位置，但他的举动和公主的言行一样牵扯着宴会的进程，到处有人谈论狼骑士的传奇人生。感受到背后的目光，基亚兰没有回头就知道谁在叫她，她转过身，看到阿尔特留斯同斯摩站在门口，带着目光和微笑和她打招呼。

阿尔特留斯是王下四骑士的末位，被葛温大王赐予狼骑士的称号和戒指，他穿着部分铠甲，身披骑士长翁斯坦赠与的斗篷，上面绣了一头雄狮。斯摩在旁边，吃一大盆葡萄。

“我以为你们去玩宴会游戏了。”基亚兰走上前说道。

“不，我在找你，公主说黄蜂骑士代任工作大方得体，我表示祝贺。”阿尔特留斯说。

基亚兰递给他一个微笑，“要知道，我每天的工作，就是听人们争论，谁也说服不了谁。”

“对，即使是最聪明的人，争论时付出再大的努力来发表言论，也于事无补。因为从争论的一开始，他们不明说，却只会坚持喜爱的观念，同时害怕他人的反驳。”阿尔特留斯说道，他们离开聚集的人群，走进偏厅。

“如果在争论的时候，弄清对方喜爱的是什么，那么达成共识就不难了。”基亚兰领悟道，他们来到了象棋桌前，桌上放着一大盒记号笔，不知为何，阿尔特留斯扫开摆放的棋子，在桌面上画了一个又一个圆圈。

他们开始谈起今天在饭桌上引发争执的话题，刚开始是国家联邦制度的矛盾，阶级与势力的问题，后来他们又谈起穷人，谈起妇女问题。基亚兰告诉他，组成文明社会的每个家庭都少不了会有一名妇女，担任帮手或是保姆，这被认为理所当然。

阿尔特留斯对王城的风气感到惊讶，他说：“如果人们心中有这类想法，那么女士不可能不受到屈辱，这是不公平的安排。”

基亚兰明白他的每一句话的含义，而且她非常高兴解释了饭桌上的疑问，“是的，您说得对。”

最后他们谈起动物和环境，风景与艺术，桌上很快画满了只有彼此看得懂的佐证。

路过的宾客看到他们两人，都纷纷绕开，不去打搅。斯摩在门口吃着无花果，已经快吃完了，艾薇雅公主本来想叫他们去看歌剧，但是她发现基亚兰正倚着桌，目光幸福又羞怯，抬头望着狼骑士，英俊的阿尔特留斯拿着一支笔，他那双宁静的眼睛时而望着桌面，时而看向基亚兰。

这时候，艾薇雅一天因忙碌引起的烦恼就得到宽解。


	14. 龙沉眠之地

一、

迎接亚诺尔隆德王家的典礼盛况空前，光是进入龙学院的大门就有九个之多，每一个城门前都立着一匹青铜马，当天他们进城的时候，九匹马齐声长啸。城墙上每一座塔上都站着一位手握弓箭的射手，他的弓箭能够牵引流星在空中绽放。地上早已铺好不断变幻的桃花色毯子，魔法学院的屋顶是蓝色和绿色的琉璃瓦，路两旁装点着优昙花、金玫瑰、银光闪闪的芦荟，喷泉在阳光下映散出七彩虹光，随着乐队奏响颂歌，一群百灵鸟在和声歌唱。

葛温大王的长子、太阳教主刚刚现身拱桥，便传来如潮般的欢呼，群众们深深热爱一路散播善心的长子，优雅的小王子、华丽的骑士长和英武的猎龙剑士也得到了相应的喝彩。

王子和随行团站在面对大理石广场的阶梯上，周围由骑士环绕，隔开人潮，接受觐见。人们好奇传说中的葛温大王为何还没出现，就连翁斯坦都开始为此生疑。祈祷的队伍人数很多，仪式持续了很久，期间伴随巫师们全力的魔法表演。

黄昏已至，日与月交织的时刻，血红的云层布满了天幕，就在人们点燃宴会厅的火炬时，一位流浪者敲开了城门。他行走在洒满花瓣，染成红色的街道上，时而逗弄路旁的绿孔雀，当他也来到大理石广场祈祷，那些珠光宝气的人间贵族和执剑的侍卫纷纷排外地望过来，而长子微笑着与流浪者对视。

祷告完毕，流浪者站起身来，日落时的阳光透过喷泉照在他的身上，光线在他的四周织出一件金袍，他兜帽下的冠冕是由黄金做成的，令人不可直视。身穿太阳王的华贵衣服，葛温大王来到了彼海姆之都。

随着夜幕降临，接踵而来的冷气让整座城池凝结成冰。在这种诡异而悚然的气氛中，月显现空中，月面浮现身影，那圣洁的光芒和迥异的姿态，得到彼海姆人如雷的欢呼，希斯翩然而至，他将爪子覆盖在彼海姆贤者雕像的头顶，触手和尾巴分别绕过贤者的手臂和长袍，凝视众人，并回以龙族的狂吼。

由于宣扬神高于人类，神族没有大摆宴席，葛温大王在都城留下了席位，大王子和随行团则在竞技场驻扎，女神们住进了彼海姆的名建筑空中楼阁，而希斯在盐场镇的洞穴找到居所，他即刻秘密地组建了一支挖掘队。

龙学院的日子乏善可陈，无非是和彼海姆王室们走走过场，大王子继续醉心开拓边疆的旅行了，葛温德林忙着清点各派骑士名录，他极少出面示人。女神们得到很好的款待，在彼海姆设立大大小小的沙龙，她们开始无聊地嘲笑希斯整天忙着钻地，因为每当彼海姆人组成亮丽的队伍去觐见他，希斯都灰头土脸地，甚至有人见过他亲自从挖掘地里爬出来。

同时，她们得知葛温大王十分关心挖掘的进展，但结果是毫无进展，没有传出任何一件宝物被开采，任何一个奇闻被流传。

葛温大王再次来开采地视察的时候，洞穴已经修建得很气派，在彼海姆又一队达官贵胄到来前，葛温大王和希斯公爵在岩洞改造的大厅里一同进餐，他们极少这么做，因为古龙的食量实在是太不寻常了，希斯每次能吃下三头小牛和一打小鸡，然而即使一直不进食，他也不会觉得饥饿。

“古龙究竟需要吃东西吗？”葛温不是第一次问这个问题了，有时他对他们敌人的习性依然很费解。

“它们不需要，就像石头不需要食物，它们的心也是石头做的。”

“可是朕没记错的话，你一路上都对烹饪感兴趣。”

“因为食物很美味，大王。”希斯如实回答。

他们在挖掘地点满蓝色烛火的长厅接受会见，葛温大王隐晦地向希斯表示，他认为太阳王的出席对彼海姆人来说是巨大惊喜，他们一定会感到荣幸。

为此，希斯不得不换上与光之王相称的化形，他们先是见到了一群兴高采烈的年轻贵族，向神明献上了许多美酒和羊羔，接着是龙学院的大学士和资深魔法师，一个眼神狂热的教徒当庭念诵了一首烂诗，诗中一句：“绝色美女若失明，憔悴花容更堪怜，钟情男子情切切，而今倍感情义绵。”

低俗的诗歌把两位神明都逗笑了，而魔法师们的疑问难以入耳，加上会议已经持续了四个钟头，终于轮到最后一名觐见者，希斯早就不耐烦了。奇怪的是，这位觐见者一直愁眉苦脸地坐在角落里，气呼呼地招呼每一位同僚，连觐见也不乐意，就像碰上了冤家似的。

这位觐见者穿着绣家徽的灰绒羊毛衣，系了金银滚边的斗篷，给人以不祥的印象，但脸上又带着孩子的稚气，他自我介绍叫罗根，彼海姆王座的适格者，整支队伍中地位最高的人。

“我为冒失的造访感到惭愧，”罗根难堪地说道， “我们没想到阳光之王也会莅临，就在这里滑稽地像在开座谈会。”

“不必谦卑，彼海姆人热情好客，给朕留下了很好的印象。”葛温大度地说道。

“仁慈的大王，但这样一来，我们无法听取更多魔法始祖的箴言。”看罗根那不安的神情，刚才的等待让他深受折磨。“我们把他看做世界，而把自己看做虫子。”

葛温立刻不可置信地瞧着这位人间贵族，“莫非彼海姆对神不敬？”

“大王息怒。”希斯说了句。“不过是一时戏言。”

“别谈我们的事了，让彼海姆见鬼去吧。”罗根叫道，他看向希斯，“您，您对我们那么重要，但我第一次见到您，可是您怎么会成为诸神的一员呢？为什么会卷入那些圣职、奇迹中间去呢？这也是您对魔法的探索吗？”他说话时身子前倾，仿佛没有什么比这一发现让他更伤心，更沮丧的了。

“对不起，”希斯着实感到惊讶，“余听说你们把魔法视为地域性的象征（即皇权），进行广泛应用，魔法与奇迹固然天差地别，但力量确实是相通的。”

“难道这可能吗，这不是您的勉强之词吧。”罗根惊恐地喃喃道。

“不是，谁也没有强迫余。”希斯不禁一笑。“你的问题聪明又尖刻，余都无法回答了。”

“请您别用这样的语气说话，算我要求您，因为此刻……我已经等了太久，您知道要求意味着什么吗？”

“余明白，这意味着你在为了更崇高的目的而超越一切常情，甚至放弃了敬语。”希斯对他说道，“你好像属于皇室。”

“不谈它，而是因为我们两个生物在无限的时空中相遇，这是最后一次了，您得尊重我，请用您自己的腔调说话，哪怕您漫长的一生中就这一次用理性来发声，让我们认识到您那无限的力量。”罗根谵妄地说道，“您知道吗，今日唯有哪一种力量是‘真理的载体’，寄寓着革新世界、拯救世界的厚望，这份力量是无穷无尽的，它是什么？”

“看来余必须回答你，而且还要赶快回答，它应该是科学。”

“为什么要说‘应该’？”罗根皱起眉头。“您太坏了。”

希斯没有介意，他继续笑着说，“我能料到你的用意何在，你刚才说的话，包括‘真理的载体’这个词，都是《魔法综述》序言里对余谈话的结论，在第三个千福年建国日，人类魔法师获准整理了此书。”

“这不是结论，完全是您本人的话，是您庄严的高谈阔论留下的痕迹，也就在那时，您毒害了魔法师维萨尔的心，在他心里培育了憧憬和绝望，在我得到这本书的时候，维萨尔的心智已经崩溃，他告诉我，太阳只会杀死我们，而月亮让我们迷狂。”

“太阳杀死他们，月亮使他们发疯。”葛温终于打断了他们的探讨，他以出奇的怒意说道，“照你的话，这地方并不欢迎我。”

“赶快坐下，葛温，不然就是印证了彼海姆人的说辞，会传出去的。”希斯规劝他道。

“但你们畅聊得很好，由朕先行告辞，毕竟我只是个编造奇迹的老神棍。”葛温是仿效龙语朝他说的。“要我说，诸神已经受够了残酷的魔法。”

希斯愣了，不可理喻地面向他，“你根本是小题大做！”但光之王不予理会，起身就走，希斯自知追不上他，气急败坏地咒骂道，“你太虚荣了，不许闹小姑娘脾气！”

公爵图书馆缺乏人手，一直是希斯头疼的问题，在炼金术小国杰纳亡国的时候，希斯收容了三位忠实的仆人，给予他们长寿。但这回他绝对不能触葛温的霉头，只好婉拒彼海姆人的侍奉。

据说，白龙开采到了某种事物后，以各种方式处死了工人，例如工人们在盐场镇的耕地集体收麦子时，其中一人发现了一把泛着青光的宝剑，让其他工人纷纷眼红，为了夺取宝剑他们开始自相残杀，不出三天，盐场镇没有一个人还活着了。

二、

待一切准备就绪，他们携手步入地洞，葛温大王用雷霆击碎了最后一道壁障。一阵狂风淹没两人，这风从地底吹来，饱含清凉的空气。

彼海姆之都的地下是天然的空洞，修建了古龙的都市。

非同寻常的静谧，与推理相符，无数战败的龙逃到彼海姆大陆，躲入暗无天日的地下，等待它们的只有死亡。

“说不清我们的敌人死亡的原因。”葛温说，他们观察到龙类生活过的痕迹，但目前没有看到任何巨龙。

“有人总结出一个原理，生命对龙是种剧毒，自初火带来光与暗，生与死，龙类作为旧时代的产物，于是被死亡的概念缠身。”希斯说道。

地下都市的构造适合龙类的飞翔习性，除了地面，垂直空间也很广，葛温走在一条条岩石形成的旋臂上，他提出疑问：“古龙是否把眼界放宽到了宇宙，我从地底建筑的外表，感到古龙挑战的是一种可能的极限。”

“宇宙？”希斯摇了摇头，“这在龙语中是一个很常见的词汇，跟人类想象的截然不同。”

“为什么？”

“真龙天生权柄，正如海烟掌管回忆，尊贵的卡斯莫斯掌管的是天空，残存的喀拉弥特掌管灾厄，余生来掌管诅咒，就连余的普莉希拉，她也有弑神之力。古龙的奥秘，是凡人无法理解的。”

希斯降落到最底层，那里发着光，是块绚烂的土地，每一寸都凝聚着珍贵的晶石，由这些五颜六色的天然宝石组成通往巢穴的的小径，葛温告诉他：“这条路可不像龙会使用的，仿佛预料到有人拜访，专门预留的道路。”

“极有可能。”希斯歪了下头，“您或许猜对了。”

“希斯，预言不是你的专长吗？”葛温看到他的八片翅膀和晶石同一颜色，清晰的翅脉将翅膜分离出不同偏色、渐次鲜艳的光。

“余是半路出家，比不上真正的先知，好比余的预言有明显的弱点，余对初火时代一清二楚，却无法透视灰雾的主宰。”希斯叹息道。

“朕很惊讶，你竟然对流亡的龙也叫主宰。”葛温说道。“看到熟悉的遗迹，朕还担心你会方寸大乱。”

“死马何须配马鞍？”他们走到路的尽头，希斯抢先飞向龙巢的入口，他那轻盈的姿态，让葛温想起以希斯在龙族的资历，并不亚于新生的孩子。来到入口，希斯张开手臂，念出庄严的名讳：“你将觐见的是：王中之王，古龙为之臣服之龙，最初的魔龙，其名为先知，其名为先祖，其名为命运，其名为格兰·德米拉。”

龙语带来的威压消逝后，空气没有丝毫波动，宁静一片，希斯很满意，这说明它们睡得很沉。龙的巢穴是个上升的黑暗空间，葛温点亮了提灯，除了他自己的呼吸，他没有听见任何声音，地上长着盘根错节的树木枝条，稍不注意就会被绊倒，然后葛温才看到龙骨，堆积成山的龙类骸骨陈列于地下，当他站起身，就目睹骸骨铺成的荒原。

他们在龙骨的前方看到一丝光亮，并不是怪异的鬼火，而是从俯瞰整个地下的峭壁上，一个罕见石缝透出的日光。在巨大畸形的骨头之间，还能看见龙族建筑的残余，和蓬勃生长的古木枝条。

在这种情况下，葛温根本无法分清任何一具完整的敌人骸骨，至于哪条古龙才是格兰·德米拉，已经无从知晓。希斯操纵魔法统计地下墓穴死去同胞的数量，他怀着激动的心情和葛温攀谈，“光看头骨是不科学的，某些个体不止有一个头，尾巴也是未知数，余来搜寻胸椎的数量。但是余敢断言，按照龙的习俗，它们全都在这儿了。”

葛温无法理解，“它们费尽千辛万苦来到地都，难道为的是迎接死亡？”

龙骨更接近于矿石的质地，它们将成为地底埋藏的秘密。希斯游荡在同族的尸骸间，回答葛温的疑问，“您说的都不正确，您一路上无数次谈到死亡，可是古龙根本不知道死亡是何物，他们是不朽的主宰者，而你们是短命的凡人，在古龙的认知中，根本不存在死亡。”

葛温深吸了一口气，他发现坟场里越是平静祥和的气氛，越是牵动人内心的恐惧。

希斯还在解释着，“即使它们变成了这样，它们依然不认为自己已死，对它们而言，这是自然现象。”

“自然现象？”

“好比人类的睡眠，古龙总是集体陷入沉眠，属于习俗，您不会懂的。”

“朕可以理解，”葛温发话了，“为什么格兰·德米拉要在里面。”

“先知是我族的支柱，维系一族的存亡，即使它大部分时间只负责沉睡。”

“它为什么要沉睡？”

“您太好奇了！”希斯叫道，他终于停下手头的魔法，盘坐在骨堆高处，认真地对光之王进行科普，“客观地说，先知从灰雾之初就开始注视着世界，它是命运的起源，能做的也只有注视罢了。年复一年，先知在沉睡中注视命运，拥抱命运。每一次苏醒，它都为龙族开启命运，传授新的预知。它是不可抗的命运本身，忍受着复苏与沉眠的轮回，每一次苏醒，世界都会根据它设定的轨道，发生天翻地覆的变化，周遭面目全非，只剩德米拉那颗衰老的心。”

“究竟为什么要和共赴死亡？”葛温看着眼前的景象，“难道先知终于抛弃了命运，用谎言让龙族甘愿沉睡？”

“先知不可能说谎！”希斯突然直起身，执拗起来，“它只会谈预见的内容。”

“我愿意相信先知诚实可靠，但是它在此地沉眠，究竟能看到什么呢？”

希斯沉默了，“这太不切实际，余不敢言说。”

“朕最近对你说的龙族秘法参透了几分。”葛温抬起金色的眼睛望着白龙。

“陛下心里有了答案，余洗耳恭听。”希斯兴致不高地使用着敬语。

于是光之王开始叙述：“只要先知还当着命运的笨蛋，它一定会继续注视我们的命运。所以龙类不是无缘无故地进入集体沉眠，先知确实预知到了：世界倾覆，同族一个个逝去，直到某一天它和往常一样醒来，一切都回到灰雾之初，那个等候重逢的时刻，它将再次开启命运之门。”

希斯的反应显然是被说服了，他巧妙地掩饰住了，然后在葛温对着故去的敌人缅怀的时候，希斯不知所踪。葛温和他的骑士们对古老之龙一致惺惺相惜，这些生物有着金属色美感的瞳孔，粗粝的鳞甲，个个都是顶尖的战士。如今葛温还得知它们有专属的文化和榜样，一类敌我同源的感情让他陷入深思。

此时那条唯一健在的苍白魔龙已经消失好一会儿了。

过了许久，葛温有些担心，“快出来吧，希斯。”

“余被鬼魂抓走了。”从坟场里传来人类女人的声音，葛温循声找过去，因为地形错综复杂，所以他认为希斯是故意让他找到的。

希斯正坐在一具张开的头骨里面，点亮一盏蜡烛，她化形成伯利希尔，身上一丝不挂，在摇曳的烛火下，纯白身躯和引人堕入泥沼的蓝眼睛，看得葛温心跳加速，正是复仇的胜果唤醒了希斯最黑暗的欲望，他倚在头骨一侧，用饱含诱惑的嗓音说道：“大王，来和臣玩美人与怪兽的游戏吧。”

葛温心中对神圣的种族毫无僭越之意，他有另一层不安，“希斯，这是亵渎。”

“可我是怪兽啦。”希斯说着，俯身爬出龙嘴，够着了葛温的腰，忙乱地去解他的外衣。

“不能在这里，希斯，太夸张了。”葛温绕过那双细长又缠绻的手，想让他保持平衡。

“为什么不行，我们在大圣堂都做了很多次。”希斯被带出龙嘴，他柔若无物地依附在光之王的身上，手指抚摸他的臂环和戒指，亲吻每一道装饰物，

“不，希斯，我很爱你，但这里真的不合适。”葛温想抓住他，但那股怪力和软体动物般的黏合力阻止了他，希斯亲吻他的双唇，撩拨微卷的灰发，他硬了起来，这被希斯监视到了，又细又长的手指往下摸索金属和皮革的腰带。

“有什么区别，余这么好心，愿意和你玩直立猴子的游戏，您太不解风情啦。”希斯诱惑地笑着，用手指包裹着那活儿，凑了过去。

“我说了，这次不能。”葛温被迫往后退一步，接着他没想到会看到希斯的目光，在那对寒冰般的拟作双目里，眼神真是伤人。首先是混乱和惊愕，随后立刻被怒气填满，希斯站起身，舔了舔手指，嫌恶地说道：“您真善变。”

“我亲爱的，我们不能在这里结合，罪恶太多了。”

希斯的双唇因为恼怒而扭曲，“余真是太傻了，为了讨好外族，竟然杀掉一位好祖母，要是余不曾背叛，龙依然盘踞天空之巅。”他摇摇头，金属般的发丝在裸露的肩膀上荡漾。

“我至今不确定你是不是后悔了。”

听到这句话，希斯突兀地笑了出来，全世界的甜蜜天真都蕴涵在这段笑声里。“余高兴还来不及，毕竟余又不是什么受虐狂。”葛温不禁想到，他是否也籍此欺骗不朽之龙。

希斯走在坟场的骨堆里，凭借这副赤裸的女性躯壳，他就像一位无情的白死神，他嘲讽道，“多可惜啊，您心爱的巨龙灭亡了，再也无法重现，想到您一个人睡难免寂寞，不如拿一颗头回去当作纪念吧。”

他转过身去的时候，葛温立刻系好衣服。“再说下去，你该惹我生气了。”

“一个生气的人类老头，好可怕哦。”希斯扫了他一眼，随即打开传送法阵，“余本可以不告诉你的，余怀孕了，她没有什么能耐，但却是余最好的乖女儿，。”

“愿她是个健康的新生命。”葛温的眼睛里闪烁着微光，希斯走后，他依然在内心祝福着未来的小女儿。同时，他听到从龙的地都里传来均匀的呼吸声，一个方才不被他们发现，破壳而出的新生命，不知在何处伸展着翼膜，发出微弱的鸣叫。葛温安然地闭上眼睛，对话逝去的敌人，火之时代不为人知的小龙，后来被给予“罪”的乳名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是命运的第十三个女儿  
> 德米拉曾说 我有双乖顺的眼睛  
> 谁有特殊的智慧敢违抗命运呢  
> 命运之神没有怜悯之心  
> 长夜没有尽期


End file.
